Of Men and Wolves
by safariwriter
Summary: Serena has always wanted to be normal, not one of her werewolf pack, but a normal human. When she finally gets what she wants she finds out it might not be really what she wants. And what's going inside the pack? Who's murdering humans and werewolves? S/D
1. Prologue

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So here's another SM fiction for everyone! It's sort of like Blood and Chocolate (a few scenes are almost directly from the book, not the movie), but it's also different. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as my other ones! R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters...

Serenity Lunae watched as her father disappeared into the woods for his usual night run. The moon was full and bathed the man in a stream of light. He waited at the edge of the trees for more men and women, including Serenity's mother, to join him. Shedding their clothes they howled at the moon as their skin started to crawl. Their skins were covered by fur of different colors. Serena's father stood at the head of the group after they had all changed. He was as dark as the midnight hour on the nights when the moon didn't glow. Her mother, on the other hand, was a fair golden brown. She stood along side her husband as they waited for everyone to be ready for the run. Serenity's parents looked over at her through the window where she watched. She could tell they were smiling at her so she smiled back. Faster than a snap of a twig under a hunter's boot Serenity's father lept into a run through the forest with her mother and the rest of the pack following.

Serenity turned around in the large living room. Her home was a large cabin in the middle of the woods. It was isolated from the human population that lived in the town a mile or so down the road. Trees hid the house from the road's view and followed a long driveway into the courtyard. Serenity decided to curl up in her father's favorite leather chair and read a bit before Abby would come in and send her to bed. Right as she picked up her book five boys came in laughing. Leading them was the oldest, Darien. His raven black hair matched his wolf fur and his deep blue eyes caught Serenity's stare instantly. "Aw, if it isn't the little princess." Darien laughed. "I didn't know you could read!"

"Shut up Darien!" Serenity growled. Darien just kept laughing as he walked over and plucked the book out of Serenity's hands. "Hey! Darien, that's mine!"

"Aw, now let's see what our sweet little Serenity's reading. Hans Christian Anderson… fairy tales? Aw please Serenity. You know these things never come true." Darien said. He threw the book back in the chair Serenity had just vacated.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Serenity asked as she plucked her book back up. She pressed it to her chest protectively. Darien was only a few inches taller than her since he was 13 along with the others who stood behind him. Serenity on the other hand was only 6 so still considered a true pup in the eyes of the pack. Darien and his friends were allowed to start learning how to be a true wolf while Serena had to stay home for another year or so.

"Because we still aren't allowed to run with the pack. Don't worry, soon we'll be able to and you'll be all by yourself." Darien said.

"Are you all behaving yourselves?" An old woman asked as she entered the house. She shook off some snow that sat on her shoulders and the hood of her jacket.

"Of course Abby." Darien said, rolling his eyes.

"Good, now boys, I believe you have homework to do." The group of boys all groaned as they flopped on various pieces of furniture in the room or on the rug in the middle. "Don't give me that response. Your parents all told me what needs to be done. So get going, it sounds like some of you have your work cut out for you, especially you Zachary."

"Yes Abby." Zack groaned. He had his long light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. His brother, Jeff, laughed. He had the same colored hair, but his was cut short.

"Serenity, let's get you ready for bed." Abby said.

"But Abby! I want to read a little bit more!" Serenity whined.

"Little girls have to go to bed early. You know that Princess." Darien laughed.

"Shut up Darien!" Serenity yelled.

"Serenity, calm down. You need to go take your bath then I want you in bed. If you're fast enough I'll let you read for a little bit." Abby said.

"Ok, Abby." Serenity said.

Serenity took her book with her into the bathroom just in case Darien tried to steal it again. She placed it carefully on the counter before getting ready for her bath. She relaxed in the warm water, but the quiet time was quickly over as she started going through the arduous task of washing her long golden hair. During the bath Abby placed her night clothes on the counter before quickly leaving. She was just finishing drying herself off when Darien burst through the door.

"Darien!" Serenity shrieked. She quickly turned around and pulled her shirt over her head. Darien just ran over and grabbed her hand. "Darien, what are you doing!"

"We have to go."

"What are you talking about?" Before Darien answered Serenity saw the other members of the pack rushing through the house gathering precious things. "Abby! What's going on?" Serena's question turned the old woman's attention to the two children.

"Darien, take Serenity into the forest. Follow one of the adults to safety, ok?" Darien just nodded and pulled Serena out through the door. Darien found one of the adults running into the forest with Mike and Nathan so he followed them. To Serenity it felt hours that they were running. They ran right past the river that was the borders to the pack's territory and kept heading towards the safety of secret caves in the hills.

"Darien, I'm tired." Serenity said as she tried to keep up.

"I'll take her." One of the young men from the pack, Andrew, said. He had light golden hair like Serenity that fell in his eyes like Darien's. Her quickly scooped Serenity off the ground before Darien could argue. All around them wolves raced through the shadows along with men and women carrying things that Serena recognized from her home along with other pack member's homes.

When they reached the caves Serenity was trembling from the cold and fear of what was going on. Andrew set her down by one of the fires so she could get warm before he walked over to find his own parents. Darien came over and sat next to her, pulling her into a comforting hug. "O, Serenity! Thank god you made it safely."

"Abby? What's going on?" Serenity asked quietly. Abby looked sadly down at the ground and seemed to refuse to answer her question.

"Hunters. The pack ran into them during the run. Your parents ran off in a different direction to distract them so the rest of us could get away." Abby explained.

"Are they here yet?" Serenity asked, looking around the crowd for the first time.

"Serena, we don't think they're coming back." Abby said, tears in the corner of her eyes. The words quickly hit Serenity and the tears just started falling. She curled into Darien's side and cried herself to sleep.

oOoOoOo

The next morning a few of the men of the pack went into the forest hoping to get a trail to follow to find their missing Alpha's. They were gone for a few hours before coming back. One held the body of a woman, her hair long enough to brush the ground as she was carried. Everyone crowded them when they returned. Serenity's mother was barely breathing and had multiple large wounds that were barely crusted over.

"Momma!" Serenity yelled as she pushed her way through the group of people. A few people tried to stop her, but Serena just pushed her.

"Serenity…" Her mother said quietly. Her eyes were dull and her voice weak.

"Momma…" Serenity cried.

"My little baby." Serenity's mother smiled once more before the last of the light in her eyes was finally gone and her body became still.

"Momma! Momma!" Serenity cried, shaking her mother. "No, Momma…" She felt arms scoop her up and recognized them as Andrew's from the night before. "Momma…" she cried. Andrew took her to the back of the cave where Serena cried herself to sleep again, clinging to Andrew.


	2. Alpha's Challenge

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I can't believe the response I got for the first chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it so much! So here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first one!

**lil-bit-gish**- I'm glad to know you like the story and that you're the fan! Thanks for the review!

**sailormoon0630**- Hm… I guess you're just going to have to read and find out!

**Moon Titan**- I'm glad you like it, cause the plot only gets thicker…

**Estelin**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

**PinkSlytherin**- Well… not really. You'll see what I mean in this chapter.

**Lovelyl**- I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review!

**Sunny38**- Glad to have you back for this story! Hope you're ready for this adventure!

**shantie1984-** I'm happy you think so!

**MoonGoddessMagic**- Thanks for the review! Updates should be coming out every other day!

**BloomAmber**- Yes, the chapter was quite sad, but Serena will get through it, you'll see.

**jessicam242-** I'm glad you liked it so much! Thanks for the review!

**Dertupio-** I'm not going to make you wait that long! Thanks for coming back and reviewing!

* * *

9 years later

Abby walked into Serena's room only to find the young woman asleep. Abby just shook her head and walked over to the bed. "Serena, wake up. You need to get to school."

"No, I'm too tired."

"You promised me last night that if I let you run you would go to school this morning, remember?"

"No."

"Well then, you won't be going on anymore runs. I'll make sure Darien and the others know."

"Wait! I'm up." Serena said, sitting up in bed. She stretched her shoulders out and yawned. She almost fell back into the comfort of her pillows, but stopped halfway. "I don't see why I have to go to school. After all, humans killed my parents and countless others. Why do we have to blend in with them?"

"Because they outnumber us too much and if a hunter catches one hint of us we're all in trouble." Abby said. "Now get up and get into the shower."

"Yes ma'am." Serena said.

After she had changed Serena made her way downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as she had sat down she could hear the yelling from one of the other rooms. For weeks now the pack was fighting within itself trying to find a new alpha. For 9 years they had followed Ivan, Abby's husband, but he was becoming weaker by the week in the eyes of the pack and the pack could see it too easily. Darien and his crew of friends were already ready to step in. "Abby, when are they going to stop?"

"When a challenge is formally announced." Abby said. "Now eat, otherwise you're going to be late."

"I'm always going to be late. It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like there's someone I want to see there. I just go to the classroom and sit there until class starts." Serena muttered.

"It's set then." Anthony growled as he walked out of the study. Darien, his crew, and a few other males followed him out. Ivan was the last one out and did not look happy.

"When will it be?" Abby asked.

"In three nights, during the height of the full moon." Ivan said. His smiled was tired and worn and Serena instantly knew he wasn't going to stand a chance. Serena could tell he wanted some time alone with his wife so she quickly finished her breakfast and left the room. She had a few minutes before she had to leave so she curled up with a new book and started reading.

"So, Serena, are you going to come watch me become our alpha?" Alan, a wolf around Serena's age asked as he popped up behind the couch.

"No."

"Serenity, you know you have to come." Darien said. He was leaning on the frame of the door.

"My name's Serena, Darien. I don't like Serenity anymore." Serena said. "And yes I know I have to go. The entire pack goes. I'm not stupid or anything."

"Then why did you say you wouldn't come watch me?" Alan asked.

"I'm not going to go just to watch you. I'm going to go because I have to." Serena said. She slammed her book shut, replaced it in the shelf, and walked out of the room, grabbing her backpack as she did. She brushed past Darien as though he wasn't even there, but Darien smiled none the less.

"Leave her alone." Darien warned Alan when he walked past him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Alan asked.

"It's not me you should be worried about. It's when she snaps that you should become worried." Darien said coolly. He turned from the room and walked out the back door and into the forest.

oOoOoOo

The three days passed quickly for Serena. Even though she kept telling her body she wasn't thrilled with going to the fight she still found herself anticipating it. The pack gathered at the edge of the forest. They had moved to a new forest after the hunters had found them almost 10 years ago. Even though they had been living there for a while it still wasn't home to Serena. Abby stood next to her as everyone gathered. They stood behind Ivan as he watched everyone come in. Without a word the group started to strip and take on their other form, to some, their true form. Serena ran behind Abby and Ivan as they made their way to a cleared circle in the forest. The two females went to the edge of the field while the men who wanted to fight to become alpha went to the center and the others finished the outer circle. John, the oldest male in the pack, came to the center and changed back to his human form.

"The rules are the same as the rules our original ancestors fought by. It is a battle till the death or until one opponent gives up his challenge. You must announce your drop from the challenge otherwise you will continue to be in it. You must fight in wolf form. No outside help is allowed. The outer circle must remain where it is while the inner circle is allowed to do as it pleases within the rules." John stopped and walked away from the center. The few challengers who had sat down during the rules now stood up and prepared.

No one moved until a younger wolf, one of Alan's friends, charged at Ivan. Some of the other wolves did the same. Ivan almost instantly yelled his drop from the challenge mentally through the group. Most knew he wouldn't fight so it was no great surprise. Alan had let his friend and the others go after the old alpha while he focused on Darien. Both males circled each other while others fought in other battles around him. Finally Alan pounced. He ran into Darien, jaws snapping. Darien quickly evaded the attack and turned around to bight Alan in the tail. Alan just retaliated by turning and grabbing Darien's back. Darien let out a howl of pain, but soon snarled and kicked Alan off of him.

Serena watched as the two fought, ignoring all the other challengers. That is until one decided to go after Darien. She wanted to say something or give Darien some kind of warning. It seemed as though Darien had heard her as he threw Alan as far away from him as he could and turned to get the other wolf, biting him in the neck. The wolf dropped out of the challenge a few seconds later when he started lacking the air he needed. Darien and Alan then returned to their duel. A few more wolves tried to intervene, but they were taken out by one or the other. Once Darien even took a wolf off of Alan so he could finish what he had started. After countless bites and kicks Darien had been able to get Alan on his stomach and was chomped down on his neck.

"_I give! I drop from the challenge!"_ Alan's voice rang through the wolves' heads. Darien spit him out and backed away. Alan sulked out of the circle leaving Darien's large black form alone in the center.

"So it is done. Darien is the new leader." John said from his spot on the outside circle.

Almost as soon as it was announced a deep red wolf slinked forward. She tried to press her body against Darien's, inviting him to take her. Darien just ignored her, even when she started licking his chest and muzzle. Her message was quite obvious to the other females of the pack and most of the males. "He's mine." Serena just rolled her eyes and sat back on her haunches. Darien's deep blue eyes traveled over everyone in the circle, making sure they knew the outcome well. He was the new alpha; they were to follow him now. When they reached Serena they paused. Serena couldn't tell what he was trying to say with them and let it be. Darien's attention finally left her when the red wolf made a more intimate move. In a flash Darien had her on her back and his muzzle on her neck. _"Enough Beryl, leave me be."_ Darien didn't make the message private, embarrassing Beryl far more than she wanted.

"_Let us return home now."_ Abby said quietly to Serena.

"_I'll make it home on my own, Abby. You look after Ivan."_ Serena replied.

"_He'll be fine. He got out of it long before he would have been seriously hurt."_ Abby said.

"_They knew I wouldn't stay in, Serena. That's why they took me out first."_ Ivan said.

"_I know…"_

"_How about I escort both of you lovely ladies home tonight?"_ Ivan said. Abby nodded and looked at Serena who did the same. The trio started to walk back to the house they now occupied. Abby and Ivan had become her adopted parents after the night her real parents were killed. She never would call them mom and dad because they weren't, but Serena loved them almost as much. She followed behind the pair, stopping every once in a while to look back. She stopped when she caught Darien's eyes. They were too much of a mystery to her so she rushed to catch back up to Ivan and Abby as they disappeared through the foliage.


	3. School

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews still! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so much. So here's a really quick update. I do start school tomorrow so updates might not be as fast, but they will be coming!

**Enlightened Monk-** O, and the mystery between them just keeps getting deeper and deeper. Thanks for the review!

**PinkSlytherin**- Hm… competition? Well, you'll just have to see!

**Estelin**- Everyone will be at least mentioned. They might not be full characters though. Thanks for the review!

**Ulik**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**SailorMoon/Serenity28**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**BloomAmber**- I'm glad you liked the scene. There are a few more fight scenes coming up. They are hard to write, but I'm glad you like them.

**Moon Titan**- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

**sarahr85**- Thanks!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Well you didn't have to look far! Thanks for the review!

**Sunny38**- Serenity is a gold blonde wolf. I thought I had mentioned that last time, but I guess I didn't. It comes up in later chapters though. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"I can't believe he won. I should have been able to beat him." Alan kept muttering. He was in a car along with Serena and his other friend Ben. Serena sat in the back, reading her book as always while the two males grumbled back and forth.

"Alan, he's older and stronger than you. You put up a good start. Just wait a few years when you'll be at your prime and challenge him again." Ben said. "Anyway, do you really want Beryl throwing herself at you every waking moment."

"She already has." Alan said, proudly. Serena rolled her eyes, an action not missed by Alan. "Something wrong Serena?"

"Beryl's just sickening. I mean, she's old enough to be your mother or Darien's mother and yet she's ready to mate with anyone." Serena said.

"Aw, jealous Serena?" Alan asked. He pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car.

"Let me think, nope. Just sick at the thought." Serena said before she rushed out of the car.

Serena sat in the empty English classroom finishing the last chapter she was on. The teacher had let her in before leaving to spend the last few minutes before class started in the teacher's lounge. A group of teens came in and sat in the back corner of the room talking and laughing inside their little group. Serena eyed them for a few seconds before closing her book and closing her eyes. Her ears easily picked up their conversation, especially when the words 'supernatural' and 'werewolf' were repeated.

"Why are you so interested in that stuff anyway Seiya?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, it's so intriguing. What if they were real? Wouldn't that be awesome?" Seiya said.

"That would be scary." A girl Serena recognized as Sarah.

"You're too deep into that stuff, man."

"So, what's your point? It's good to be interested in something."

"Ya, something that could actually help you in the future." Sarah said. The door burst open and Alan and Ben walked in, grinning like idiots. Serena rolled her eyes knowing they had done something, good or bad… probably bad. And now they were here to brag about it since they weren't even in this class.

"Hey, Serena, look what we drew." Alan held out his arm. Sharpie had been run over a scar to make it look a drawing, but Serena saw straight to the infliction on the skin. It was a pentagram.

"You guys are morons." Serena muttered.

"You seem to like us enough to hang around us." Ben said, sitting on the desk next to Serena's while Alan sat on hers.

"Only because I have to." Serena said.

"O, we used your necklace, by the way." Alan held out the necklace and smiled. Before Serena could grab it Alan had danced off her desk and was playing keep away from her.

"Alan, you asshole! Give that back! My parents gave it to me!" Serena growled. If it hadn't been for the humans watching Serena would have used her speed and pounced on him before he could react. Just as Serena thought she had the necklace Alan threw it behind him. The gold pendant landed on one of the boys' desks.

"Alan, Benjamin, don't you two have classes elsewhere?" The teacher asked walking in on the end of the game.

"Sorry." The two boys muttered before leaving. Once they were outside they erupted in laughter. Serena just glowered and walked over to get her necklace.

"I'm sorry, but can I get that?" Serena asked.

"Of course." The boy said. He had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. Serena couldn't help but stare at him. He was beautiful. She had never felt this way towards any wolf she had known. The boy picked up the pendant and handed it to Serena.

"What is that?" The girl, Sarah asked.

"It's a pentagram." Serena and the boy both said.

"I'm Seiya by the way."

"Serena."

"So what are you? A witch?" Sarah asked again. Her voice was scratching away at Serena's nerves, but Serena refused to loose her calm face.

"Wrong species." Serena said.

"Werewolves, if I'm correct." Seiya said. "They give it to someone who they're marking as their mate."

"Someone knows their supernatural facts." Serena grinned.

"It's an interest." One of the boy snickered in the back, but was shut up by Seiya swiftly kicking him.

"So you're saying you're a werewolf then?" Sarah asked.

"If only…" Serena said before she turned and walked back to her desk.

The rest of the day went off just as any other day. Serena walked from one class to another like a ghost in the crowd. Alan and Ben were in her Econ class, but Serena was able to ignore them, unlike the teacher. As Serena shut her locker after getting the books she needed for homework a body leaned up next to her.

"So you know about werewolves?" Seiya asked.

"Uh, ya, you could say that." Serena said.

"That's cool. Taiki and Yaten think I'm nuts." Seiya said.

"Ya, well in this society, we pretty much are." Serena said. She started walking down the hallway to the gates so she could find Alan and get a ride home.

"Hey! Would you want to get together sometime?" Seiya asked. "We could talk about werewolves or other things…"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No… I mean, unless…"

"It's alright. Here's my number. Alan and Ben are probably waiting for me. Just give me a call sometime." Serena said with a smile. "I'll see you later."

"Ya, bye." Seiya said. Serena just smiled as she kept walking down the hallway, away from the strange boy who had asked her out. "Abby's gonna flip…" Serena groaned, remembering the pack.

"He asked you out?" Alan said, walking at her side.

"You were listening." Serena said.

"Uh… duh." Ben said, joining her on her other side.

"Abby and Ivan are going to be mad. You know we aren't supposed to interact with humans except for the daily interactions we're forced to bear." Alan said.

"Thank you for reminding me…" Serena groaned.

"And what about Darien? I mean he is the new alpha. He has a right to know. I wonder what he'll do if we talk to him about it…" Ben said.

"Don't. Guys, please. Just let me have some fun. You guys get to." Serena pleaded.

"I don't know…"

"If you tell Darien about Seiya-"

"O so he has a name!" Ben exclaimed.

"If you tell Darien, I'll tell him about all of your escapades with those whores…"

"He won't care about us. He knows we're trouble already."

"All the more for him to know." Serena grinned. "Now can we get home?"

"Of course princess." Alan said. He gave a mock bow before unlocking the car.


	4. Date

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So I'm having roommate issues right now so I'm not sure about updates and stuff right now. Your reviews are helping me feel better though when the fights get out of hand! Hopefully the updates will still be coming out regularly.

**jessicam242**- You'll just have to read and find.

**PinkSlytherin**- You're just going to have to keep reading!

**KayCat**- This is not a Serena/Seiya story. It might seem like it for now, but don't worry it will be Serena/Darien.

**BloomAmber**- I tried to do that, but I always end up writing one battle scene.

**sarahr85**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**lilcatfish96**- Actually… no beta. I do everything myself. I used to have a friend do my beta work, but we just had such different writing styles we got into a lot of fights about it. So ya, just me. I'm glad you're back and you like this one as much as the others!

**Paramecio**- Well you'll probably only get more curious for a bit… I'm glad you like it!

**lil-bit-gish**- Don't worry, I understand about not always being able to come on. Thanks for taking the time when you do though! I'm glad you like it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Yes, a very interesting turn indeed!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- And you're back! I'm glad everything's going well. Our coach moved up morning practice is 6 in the morning so I have to get up at like 5:30… gotta love life. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Alan hadn't told Darien or any of the other pack members about Serena's date thankfully, but he kept hinting at her having plans. Seiya had called that night and they had set up plans for that coming Saturday night. As Saturday approached Alan's jokes kept coming quicker and quicker. Luckily no one believed him since Serena never went out unless it was pack business and she was forced. On Saturday morning though she knew she was going to have to tell Abby that she was going out… or she at least had plans.

"Morning Abby." Serena said, coming down to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear." Abby said with a smile. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the kitchen.

"Abby, you know the jokes Alan has been making all week?" Serena asked.

"Yes, he really should stop. Do you want me to ask Darien to stop him?"

"No, it's fine. It's just, that they aren't completely false. I'm going to go study with someone from one of my classes."

"Who?" Abby asked. Her back was tense as she cooked the eggs.

"This boy, Seiya. He's in my English class. We have a test coming up soon." Serena said.

"What time?"

"Seven."

"I want you home by eleven. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"This is a one time thing isn't it?"

"I don't know…" Serena muttered, hoping it wouldn't be.

"Serena, you can't start seeing a human. It's bad enough Alan and his little group of followers go out every night, we don't need to worry about you." Abby said.

"I know. I promise I won't put any of us in risk." Serena said.

"I trust you. It's just that I don't trust humans. It's not like they've been our allies all these years. I'm surprised you've been able to allow yourself to even speak to one. I mean after that night…"

"I know Abby. Just, I'll try out this one night. Ok?"

"Are you really going to be studying?"

"No, we're seeing a movie."

"I should not let you go because you lied to me, but I think it might be good for you. I don't know what this boy has that wolves don't, but if he can get you out of the house then I'm happy."

"Thank you Abby." Serena smiled. Serena spent the rest of the day finishing her homework and thinking about the night. Seiya had asked her to see a vampire movie. Serena knew it would probably all be wrong. Although vampires were real and there wasn't a large war going on at the moment between the two beings, the vampires still didn't make their presence known to anyone.

"Serena, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Abby asked later that night.

"I am. I'm about to take my shower." Serena said. She finished the last problem on her chemistry homework and closed her book. She was quick in the shower, thinking the decision on what to where would take too long. So Serena stood in front of her closet a few minutes later looking at all her clothes. She eventually chose a blue striped summer dress. Shy laid it on her bed as she got ready to dry her hair.

"Abby, what's a black mustang doing outside?" Ivan asked.

"Serena's going out." Abby said.

"What?" Ivan nearly yelled. Serena was sure the whole pack could hear him.

"Ivan, calm down. I'll explain later. Serena?"

"I'm coming." Serena rushed down the stairs. She picked up her purse next to the door. "Thanks again Abby."

"Your welcome, remember 11."

"Of course." Serena smiled. She gave the older woman a hug before running out the door. Seiya got out of his car and opened the door for her. "So chivalry hasn't died." Serena said when Seiya got back in.

"It's just the right way to treat a woman." Seiya smiled.

As Serena expected, the movie was completely wrong. She wanted to laugh through most of it, but restrained herself. Since it was supposed to be scary and most of the other couples in the theatre were cuddled close together, Serena decided to act like everyone else, even if it was just an excused to get used to Seiya.

"That wasn't that bad." Serena said, as they walked out of the theatre.

"You tell that to my arm." Seiya joked. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Serena asked.

"That would be a surprise." Seiya said with a smile.

"You have it planned don't you?" Serena asked.

"Of course." Seiya said with a smile. Seiya once again helped Serena into the car before getting in himself. He drove through the city, but turned onto the old mountain road. Serena watched the familiar trees go by. She's been up here numerous times, but had always been running. Seiya stopped the car and helped Serena out once more. He opened the drunk and pulled out a basket. Serena could smell the sandwiches and chips inside. Seiya took her hand and led her through the trees until they reached an open area. To one side you could see the entire city while on the forest surrounded them on the other sides.

"It's beautiful." Serena said quietly.

"I thought you might like it." Seiya said. They ate in silence mainly, but once they were done Seiya also produced a blanket. Serena cuddled into his side and watched the lights in the city and sky twinkle. "So why's your necklace a pentagram?"

"My mother gave it to me. It's been in our family forever." Serena said. She pulled the necklace out of her shirt and held it up to look at it. Seiya's fingers traced over it, stopping when they came into contact with Serena's. A rustle in the woods behind them broke the pair apart. "What was that?"

"Probably wolves." Serena said. She knew Alan and Ben were out there. She could smell them. Serena looked at Seiya's watch and noticed the time was getting a bit too close to her curfew.

"I need to get home. Abby needs me to help her with some things tomorrow." Serena said. She got up and started picking up the trash.

"Abby?"

"She's like a mother to me." Serena explained. "I live with her and her husband, Ivan."

"What about your own parents?" Serena's hand paused over a piece of plastic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine. They were killed when I was younger, in a house fire. Darien saved me and Abby and Ivan have raised me ever since."

"Darien?"

"He's a family friend. Are you ready?" Serena asked. The last few minutes had become too personal for her.

"Uh, ya. Let's get you home."

When they arrived in front of Serena's house they sat in silence. Serena had seen the curtain fall back as they had approached and knew Ivan was standing there, waiting for her. She just hoped he hadn't called Darien. He might not have been alpha any longer, but he would still protect the pack as if he was.

"Can I see you again?" Seiya asked.

"You mean outside of school?" Serena asked.

"It would be nicer." Seiya smiled back.

"Sure." Serena said. She unbuckled her seat belt and picked up her purse from the floor. She opened the door, but turned around and kissed the corner for Seiya's lips before leaving the car. She knew she was grinning an idiot as she walked into the house. She stood behind the door, listening to the rumble of Seiya's car get quieter as he drove away.

"You are not going out with him again." Ivan said.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"Because it's dangerous!" Ivan yelled. "You never know when you could loose your control!"

"I've had control over the wolf since I was four." Serena argued. "You can't control me!"

"I can and I will. You will not be seeing him again." Ivan said more sternly. "And if I find out you have then I will tell Darien." Serena yelled in frustration before stomping up to her room. It had been such a great night, but ruined in an instant. She should have known Ivan's loyalty to the pack would never let her see Seiya. She looked out her window and tried to think of a way to see Seiya again.


	5. Acting

Seiya had called Serena Sunday afternoon

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So, not much to say. Life has once more gotten busy, but the updates will be coming out as planned I believe. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter!

**PinkSlytherin**- And the rebellion only continues…

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I'm so happy you're going to try and finish your stories! What my advice would be is to not start updating right now. Write a few chapters or even finish it and then post whenever you can. That way you can keep a regular posting schedule and you won't have to add the stress of writing a new chapter to life.

**BloomAmber**- Yes it will be S/D pairing. Serena's not really thinking about the pack right now, but instead she's just thinking about how to be normal. She's never felt completely accepted in either world and just wants one world to fit in with.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad you like it! I enjoy getting reviews and updating so all updates are within 2 days of each other!

**sarahr85**- Young rebellion indeed.

**Lovelyl**- Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it!

Seiya had called Serena Sunday afternoon. Although he wanted to go to dinner that night Serena had to tell him no. She wanted to make sure that Ivan trusted her a little bit more when it came to Seiya. She wanted to make sure that he at least thought that she wouldn't try to sneak off to see him. She acted a bit heartbroken during the day, but continued going through her normal routine.

"So how was your date last night?" Alan asked.

"You should know, you were watching us." Serena muttered.

"True. It looked like it was going well. Are you going to see him again?" Alan asked.

"Not since Ivan forbade it." Serena answered.

"Once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl." Alan muttered.

"He's not my father." Serena growled.

"Cool it, princess, we know." Alan laughed. He walked out of the room, his groupies following him.

"What date was he talking about, Serena?" Darien asked, coming in through one of the doors. Serena gasped at his sudden appearance.

"Um… well… it's none of your business." Serena said. She gathered her books, sick of people interrupting her.

"It is my business when it involves someone from my pack, you, and a human interacting more than they need to be." Darien said.

"Why don't you go concern yourself with Alan and his little pack. They go out every night with those whores from the city." Serena spat.

"Because I know they won't do anything stupid."

"And you think I will?" Serena asked.

"I know they won't because I have Malachi and Zachary watching them." Darien finished.

"O… it doesn't matter anyway. Ivan isn't allowing it so whatever was going to happen won't."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Darien asked.

"Well, you shouldn't." Serena said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Serena tried to push past Darien, but he wouldn't budge. "Darien, move. I want to go to my room." Darien smirked, but moved aside. Before Serena had reached the top step she heard Beryl come in and start purring promises to Darien. "Whore…"

oOoOoOo

The next day at school Seiya was waiting outside of the school when Alan pulled up. Serena started smiling as soon as she saw him waiting at the gates. Before Alan or Ben could say anything Serena was out of the car and making her way over to Seiya. "Good morning." Seiya tried to lean down to kiss Serena but she stopped him.

"We need to talk." Serena took his hand and dragged him inside.

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me we're already breaking up." Seiya said.

"No, don't worry. It's just… Ivan doesn't want me dating anyone still. He's a bit overprotective."

"And those two in the car?"

"They're like brothers. If they see anything more than they should they'll tell Ivan." Serena explained.

"So it's going to be like a secret relationship?" Seiya asked.

"I know, it sounds horrible, but…"

"It's fine Serena, I understand. It's not like I exactly get along with my parents as well." Seiya said with a smile. "Now come on, I want you to meet everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Ya, the gang." Seiya said with a lop-side grin. He led her over to the group that was in their English class. "Hey everyone, this is Serena. Serena, this is Taiki, Yaten, Sarah and Mina." Serena already knew that Taiki and Yaten were brothers and Seiya's cousins. She guessed that Yaten was going out with Mina because his arm was wrapped around her waist. Sarah was just glaring daggers at her, so Serena figured that she liked Seiya.

"You're the girl with the necklace." Yaten said.

"Uh… ya." Serena unconsciously brought her free hand up to the necklace dangling under her shirt.

"O ya… the weirdo." Sarah spat.

"Sarah!" Mina growled. She swatted Sarah's arm, but Sarah didn't flinch.

"We should be getting to class." Taiki said, looking at his watch. They all walked together to the English class. Mina instantly struck up an easy conversation with Serena. For the first time all year, Serena sat farther back with her new friends.

Serena was walking out of the school with Seiya. They had agreed that they'd meet where they had found 'the gang' every morning. Serena knew it would be safe since Alan and Ben usually gravitated towards the cafeteria in the morning, which was on the opposite side of the school. At the end of the day she'd walk to the last building with Seiya before saying goodbye.

"When will I get to see you again outside of school?" Seiya asked when they stopped behind the last building. He pulled Serena to him and she laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know. How about we try for Saturday night? I think Abby and Ivan and everyone else will be gone. I can escape then."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean lying to your family?" Seiya asked.

"I'm sure. Anyway, it's a bit exciting, don't you think?" Serena asked.

"Ya, I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow then." Seiya bent down and kissed Serena.

"Tomorrow then…" Serena muttered. She pulled herself off of Seiya and straightened her shirt. She walked over to the car, again acting sad.

"You smell like the human." Alan growled.

"We broke up asshole." Serena spat.

"Just now?" Ben asked.

"Yes, just now." Serena replied.

"Good, Ivan will be happy then." Ben said. "We won't have to hear him bitch about it."

"That has to be the record for the shortest relationship ever." Alan said. "What was it? Two days?"

"Three." Serena answered.

"Excuse me, three days."

When Serena got home she ran into the house. Abby quickly followed her up to her room. Darien and Ivan had been in the kitchen when Serena rushed past. They watched her, but didn't move to follow. "Good, she broke up with that human." Ivan muttered. Darien just nodded, but his eyes remained transfixed on the spot where Serena had disappeared.

"Serena?" Abby said quietly as she walked into Serena's room.

"What?" Serena asked.

"You broke up with him?" Abby asked.

"What choice did I have? Ivan would have locked me up then gone after Seiya." Serena said.

"No he wouldn't have. I would have stopped him." Serena knew that was true. Ivan would never go against Abby's wishes so if she said not to go after Seiya, then he wouldn't. Though Serena didn't actually know if Abby wouldn't let him go after Seiya or lock her up.

"Then Darien would." Serena said.

"No, Darien's much more level headed than Ivan. As long as you didn't tell Seiya what we were then we are fine."

"I didn't…"

"Then we're fine." Abby said with a smile. "Now, get your homework done. I'm working on dinner now."

"Ok…" Serena said. If Serena hadn't been acting then she might have actually felt better thanks to Abby. Now she only felt bad for lying to her.


	6. Party

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I know I took an extra before updating and I'm sorry. There's some stuff happening in my life right now and it usually puts me in the wrong mood to write and update. But currently, it's all good! So here's the next update! Enjoy (and let me know if you do)!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Life wouldn't be interesting if we always got what we wanted either… I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**sailormoon0630**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Moonbunnyy-** The chapters will be coming up until the story ends… which won't be for a while. So don't worry and just enjoy!

**Sunny38**- I wouldn't call her his best mate and you'll see why… Yes Serena is a smooth liar and she only gets better at it… or so she thinks!

**Lovelyl**- I'm not going to say… you're going to have to wait and find out!

**BloomAmber**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Serena kept up the act of being heartbroken for another few days. Darien watched her carefully and would always ask her if she was ok every time he saw her. Serena would just glare at him and continue on whatever she was doing. Beryl made her presence known more in the house as well since Darien was spending more and more time there.

_Flashback_

"_Darien, why must you spend all your time here? Why can you not come over to my house more? You spend all your time here working… you need to relax." Beryl said. She ran her fingers up and down his chest which Serena was sure was meant to be seductive._

"_What are you doing here, Beryl?" Darien asked._

"_It's a pack house… I'm welcome here." Beryl said, looking directly at Serena instead of Darien. "Anyway, like I said before, you seem stressed and I wanted to help you relax."_

"_I'm fine Beryl." Darien said sternly._

"_Come now, Darien. Surely you'd rather spend your time with a real woman instead of some… pup." Beryl purred. Serena rolled her eyes, but made no notion of leaving._

"_Beryl, you are wearing out your welcome." Darien started to growl. "Unless there is another issue you would like to discuss, I suggest you leave."_

"_Darien…" Beryl whined._

"_Beryl…" Darien growled right back. At least Beryl was smart and slunk off. I heard the door slammed shut and I relaxed back into my book. Darien continued reading whatever papers he had been working on before._

_End Flashback_

"Serena, are you coming tonight?" Abby asked as she walked into my room.

"I don't think so, Abby. I'm not feeling very well." Serena said. She was curled up, looking out her window to the forests that surrounded the house. The pack was running tonight, just like every other night there was a full moon. Darien would lead them for most of the night until they disbanded and went on their own paths. Beryl would no doubt try and seduce Darien more, but Serena, as well as the rest of the pack, knew that he would just ignore her.

"Are you sure?" Abby said. "You've never missed a run."

"Yes, I'm truly not feeling well." Serena said. "I think I might just go to sleep."

"Alright dear, well I'll just check on you in the morning when we return." Abby said. She walked over to Serena's bed and laid a kiss on Serena's forehead. She turned off the light before leaving the room.

Serena listened as she talked to Ivan before they left. She listened as Alan and Ben laughed and joked underneath her window. She listened as the pack gathered, a few asking where she was. Usually she would take a spot next to Darien for the run since she was the daughter of the old alphas and Darien had yet to take a mate.

"Serena? Are you ok?" Darien asked as he walked in.

"I'll be fine. I just need a night's rest." Serena said. She hugged the blankets closer to her body.

"Maybe someone should stay with you…" Darien said.

"I'll be fine Darien. I'm just going to sleep." Serena said. "Don't force someone to miss the run on my account." Darien didn't say anything, but continued to leave.

Serena waited until the last wolf had left into the brush. She held her breath and listened for a few seconds just to make sure. When she was sure no one had remained behind, she threw off the blankets and dug shoes out from under her bed.

Serena tip toed downstairs out of a cautious habit and then ran outside and down the road. Behind the first turn of the road was Seiya's black mustang. The lights were off and the engine was silent. As soon as he saw her, he got out and opened the door for her. Before she sat down, she kissed him long and hard. "I like this whole secret relationship if I get greeted like that." Seiya joked. Serena smiled and nodded as she got in. Seiya made his way around the car and started up before heading down the road.

"Where are we going tonight?" Serena asked.

"There's a party going on in an empty warehouse. Everyone else has been talking about so I thought we'd check it out?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Serena said. She was thrilled she'd get the chance to finally dance with Seiya since she had been banned from seeing him or being around him at school all week.

Seiya smiled back at Serena before steering the car into the city and down the busy highway. Eventually they got off on an exit in the next town and started driving out to one of the industrial parts of the city. They pulled into a warehouse district and parked the car in the shadows.

Serena got out and joined Seiya behind his car. Now that she was outside, she noticed the few people running through the shadows and the occasional car hidden next to a building and between a few dumpsters.

The music was muffled by the large steal walls of the warehouse. Serena and Seiya walked in, hand in hand. The music instantly blasted them and Serena thought she would have fallen backwards if she was human just from the reverberations. People were grinding in the dance floor while the DJ spun tracks. Some people were drinking and trying to talk along the sides and on the second floor. Seiya grabbed her attention and pointed upstairs. She noticed Seiya's friends all talking next to the railing. Mina smiled and waved down at them.

"Serena! It's good to see you again!" Mina said when they joined the group. She engulfed Serena in a hug as well. Serena laughed and returned the hug.

"Look who it is…" Sarah sneered, "I thought we wouldn't be seeing you anymore."

"Sorry to ruin things for you." Serena returned the attitude Sarah gave her.

"Hold you girl back Seiya, she might be more feisty than we originally thought." Taiki laughed. Seiya laughed as well and wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and kissed her neck. Serena leaned back into the embrace and smiled. Sarah frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seiya, let's go dance." Serena purred into Seiya's ear. Seiya groaned and nodded, leading her downstairs.

When they reached the dance floor Seiya brought Serena's hips to his own and pressed into her back. Serena swayed her hips to the music and wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck. Seiya started to pick up the rhythm and moved with her. His hands roamed up and down her stomach while Serena's fingers got lost in his hair.

Serena and Seiya danced to a few songs, a few where they would spend most of the song making out. Yaten had come out with Mina and made a comment about dry humping instead of dancing, but Mina just smacked him and moved them away.

"I'm thirsty!" Serena yelled over the music. Seiya and nodded and led her back upstairs. He grabbed a beer for himself as well as a water for her. They rejoined Sarah and Taiki, but Serena never really paid attention to the conversation. She just leaned up against Seiya. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt the full moon pulse through her.

She knew this was the worse time to be out, especially without anyone knowing. The full moon always brought the wolf out in her kind, but all pups were taught to control the need to turn. Serena felt the animal move in her soul and moaned at the need to release it. Seiya mistook the moan and turned to kiss her neck more. Serena turned around and kissed him full on the lips. They broke apart when Taiki coughed and Sarah scoffed. Both of them were smiling though. Serena returned to leaning into Seiya and watching the people below them.

As she was about to close her eyes, she noticed two very familiar faces… no, four familiar faces. They were all slinking in the shadows. She knew they had yet to notice her, but it would only be time. Darien must have let them disband early or these four had gone off on their own. Darien would still be furious if that happened. Serena watched as Alan, Ben, and two others, Chris and Danny stalked into the dancers, each picking out a girl to dance with. Serena looked around the room again until she found Zack, Malachi, and Nicholi watching the four men. Darien knew they were here then. Did that mean he knew she was gone? If it did that mean she had dug her own grave.

"Seiya?" Serena purred.

"Hm?"

"I need to go. I think Ivan and Abby will be home soon." Serena said.

"Alright, let's go." Seiya said.

"What, the little princess can't be out late?" Sarah sneered. Serena repressed the urge to attack and just let Seiya pull her out of the warehouse. She hoped no one had seen her since Seiya had kept to the shadows. Seiya rushed Serena home, understand the urgency in the situation. He pulled up where Serena had met him. They separated after one more kiss.

Serena rushed into the forest, stripping her clothes as she reached a stream. She scrubbed her skin, as well as her clothes mercilessly. She even turned into her wolf form, making sure any hint of Seiya's smell was off. When she was done she grabbed her clothes with her teeth and trotted into the forest, still in wolf form. As she walked into the house she was greeted by Abby and Ivan in the living room.

"Serena!" Abby said when she walked in. "You're all wet!" Serena returned to her human form as Abby brought her a towel.

"Serena, did you go see him? I swear to god…"

"No, Ivan. I got hot and wanted to go to a stream to cool off. I wanted to be surrounded by nature. I wanted fresh air!" Serena said.

"That's understandable if you weren't feeling well." Abby said with a smile. "Come, let's get you back inside."

"Serena, are these the clothes you wore? It looks like you were going to a party instead of on a run."

"It was the first thing I could find. I ran as a human till I reached the stream." Serena said.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't—Serena!" Darien said as he stormed inside. "We thought you had run off or a… a hunter had…"

"I went to a stream to cool off. I got too hot." Serena said with a shrug. Abby pulled Serena up the stairs without another word. She dried off and put on her flannels before getting back in bed and falling asleep.


	7. Fight

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I wrote out all of the chapters just as guidance for me. Right now this story is looking to be somewhere between 43-45 chapters long. I hope you guys all stick with it, it's going to be an interesting!

**PinkSlytherin**- Yup… he's always watching out for her!

**jessicam242**- She's getting deeper into that rebellious teen stage!

**Moonbunnyy**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- You can have your ideas… But you'll just have to wait to see what really happens. I'm glad you've started working on your own again!

**sarahr85**- Darien will find out soon… very soon indeed. Mates can choose whoever they want. This can sometimes be human, but usually this isn't seen as acceptable. When it comes to the alpha male picking a mate… he can pick whoever he wants, but they will have to fight for their position. Everything will be cleared up as the story goes on. Thanks for the question! If you have any more, let me know!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Indeed they are…

**shantie1984**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**BloomAmber**- Um… there was never a burglary and Seiya has never been to Serena's house. He gets close, but never comes up the driveway. Do you need me to clear something up? Also, don't worry; it won't be a Serena/Seiya story so you just have a few more chapters of them together.

**lil-lostii**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Serena had remained home the next day after school since Abby continued to think she was sick. She had been watching TV when Alan and Ben walked in with her books. They were grinning like idiots when they threw the books down next to her. "Your little human boyfriend wanted to come over. He tried to take your books from us!" Alan laughed.

"Ya, he thought _he_ was stronger than _us_!" Ben laughed.

"What did you two do?" Serena growled.

"Nothing, don't worry. We just took the books and walked off laughing." Alan said.

"I swear, if he's hurt tomorrow when I get to school…" Serena growled.

"What are you going to do, Serena?" Alan joked. "Ask Mommy and Daddy to come and punish us? O ya, Mommy and Daddy aren't here anymore."

"You bastards!" Serena launched herself off of the sofa and slammed into Alan. She clawed and punched at his face and chest. Ben was stunned next to them, not moving. Alan was screaming for her to get off of him, but Serena wasn't listening.

Serena had started turning into a wolf and was snapping at Alan's face. A black wolf pushed Serena off of Alan and pinned her down. _"Let me go, Darien!"_ Serena growled.

"_Serena, you have to calm down!"_ Darien ordered her. He gave her a low warning growl as well. Serena continued to fight him though. She tried to snap at his neck and claw at his chest. _"Change back Serena. Change back!"_

"_No! I'm going to kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" _Serena screamed. Darien growled and continued to fight Serena back.

"_Ben take Alan out of here and make sure he's seen to!"_ Darien ordered. Ben nodded and helped Alan up and out of the house.

"What is going on here?" Ivan roared when he arrived at the scene. Abby gasped behind him.

"_Leave and I'll explain later."_ Darien ordered.

"Darien…" Ivan started.

"_Leave!"_ He roared. Ivan and Abby left silently after a few seconds.

"_Let me go."_ Serena growled.

"_Will you go after Alan?" _Darien asked.

"_No."_ Serena snapped. Darien backed off of her and changed into his human form. He left the room for a minute and returned fully clothes and with a robe for Serena. Serena walked behind the couch and changed there, grabbing the robe from Darien. Everyone in the pack had seen each other naked since they changed for runs together, but Serena still liked to keep her modesty when she could.

"What happened?" Darien asked.

"Alan talked about my parents. He wanted to remind me they were dead apparently." Serena snapped. She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and sat on the couch. She crossed her arms and glared at Darien.

"You know he's trying to rile you up, and you let him. He likes to get a reaction." Darien said. "He lives on it really."

"I know." Serena said. She sighed and relaxed into the couch, but wouldn't stop glaring at Darien.

"Then why do you let him?" Darien asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Serena growled.

"I wouldn't? Serena if you don't remember, I have to listen to his little jokes and statements everyday. He still wants to be alpha and won't stop reminding me." Darien replied. "He's used every trick. He is constantly reminding me that I was never originally part of this pack, that I'm an orphan, an outsider. But I keep myself calm and don't encourage it."

"How did your parents die?" Serena asked. Darien sighed and closed his eyes. He sat next to Serena and she watched him curiously.

"To normal humans. They weren't even hunters. My parents were so in love. They were constantly touching and holding each other. One night they went for a run. They left me in a cave since we were still looking for a pack or at least a place to settle. So they left and I fell asleep. The next morning they weren't there. There was no food left out and no sign of them. I looked around for them, but couldn't find them.

"Eventually I came upon a camp of normal hunters. They already had a few other animals and I could tell they were just hunting for the sport. So when I came upon their scent around the camp I knew what had happened. Still, I kept looking. I found their skins and that was it. I left before the hunters woke up. I kept running and running until I literally ran into your father.

We recognized each other for what we were. I tried to fight him, but he instantly had me on my stomach. I followed your father home. Your mother had just had you and had decided to stay with you that night. Even though you were just a baby, your mother insisted I stay with the pack, that she would help take care of both of us. It took a while for your father to agree, but eventually he did, especially after a few others started to agree with your mother.

So, he trained me to be a good werewolf, I guess you could say. Eventually he apparently saw alpha potential in me and trained me more. I knew I was forever indebted to your parents and followed your father without question. When they died I decided I'd help watch you and make sure you were ok."

"That's why you're here so often?" Serena asked.

"Part of it. I also started learning from Ivan when he took over." Darien said. "Serena, I want you to understand that when your parents died it was like I had lost mine as well."

"I… I didn't know. I knew your parents were dead so you spent your time with us, but still… Darien… I'm so sorry." Serena said.

"It happened a long time ago. Now I have more to worry about."

"Your right, you have an entire pack to worry about now." Serena said. Darien nodded, but remained quiet. "Finding a female to make your alpha will help with that." Serena said. She got up and walked out of the room, heading to her own to find some more clothes.

"We're going to need to go shopping soon since you keep ripping your clothes." Abby laughed.

"I'm sorry Abby." Serena said.

"It is fine. You've had a tough time lately. It's understandable if things happen. Now, do you want to talk about anything?"

"Not really. Darien and I talked enough." Serena said.

"If you are sure." Abby said.

"I am." Serena said. She grabbed the clothes she needed and headed to the shower. Everyone went back to what they usually did every night. Serena started studying, but also started to text Seiya. Abby tidied up the house while Ivan and Darien went over pack business. Darien would also eventually leave to check on the rest of the pack around he county.

Serena's phone rang and she instantly grabbed it. She smiled as she read Seiya's name on the screen. "Hey."

"How are you feeling? Alan and Ben said you weren't feeling too well."

"I'm doing better, thanks. I should be at school tomorrow."

"I hope this wasn't because of the party we went to?"

"No, I just wasn't feeling well. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"So you are going to school?"

"Yes, I am going to school." Serena said.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Seiya said. He hung up and Serena hung up her phone only a few seconds later.

"Who was that?" Abby asked.

"That human. He's trying to ask me to get back with me. I told him no." Serena said.

"It sounded like a nicer no that you make it out to me."

"I told him I would still talk to him at school if the occasion called for it." Serena replied.

"If that's it then…" Abby said. "I will see you in the morning. I think I am going to retire early for the night."

"Alright, goodnight Abby." Serena said. She hugged Abby and then continued on the homework and everything else she missed. She had tried to act healthy when she was at home on Sunday, but Abby had refused to let her leave, forcing her into one more day of bed rest. Serena didn't like fighting Abby so she agreed and took the day off. She texted Seiya that morning to let him know she was fine, just not feeling that greatest.

oOoOoOo

The next morning Serena woke up to a silent house. She was used to people walking around downstairs after a morning run, but instead, she heard silence. She looked at her clock to see she was actually waking up earlier than usual. Serena went through her morning routine and got dressed quickly. When she got downstairs she was surprised to just find Abby sitting at the table.

"Serena, you are not going to school today."

"What? Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"What do you mean it's too dangerous? What's going on Abby?"

"A woman was found dead early this morning. She was killed by a wolf. We don't know who did it. We don't know if it was a rogue wolf or one of us."

"So we all have to stay here? Abby, you have to let me go to school!"

"No, it seems as though you got sick at the perfect time. Now I don't care what you do, but you need to stay here. Ivan and Darien should be back soon."

"Abby, who was the woman who was killed? Do the humans know yet?"

"The police think it was a wild animal, but I'm sure the hunters will eventually get wind of it if we don't find the killer soon. Hopefully it is some random wolf that has traveled too close."

"What if it is one of us?"

"Then it will be dealt with accordingly. Now, go find something to do. I'll call the school and pick up your books, as well as Alan's and Ben's later today."


	8. Sneaking Out Again

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So not much to say… so I'll let you guys get on with the chapter! Enjoy!

**jessicam242**- Ok, ok, ok, ok!

**sarahr85**- The murderer? Hm… you're just going to have to wait and find out…

**BloomAmber**- I didn't see a lot of the anime with Seiya. Sorry! Thanks for explaining it though! I'm glad you still like everything!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Yup, not good…

**Lovelyl**- Seiya really isn't that complicated. It's the others who are…

**shantie1984**- It's coming… don't worry.

**Munyo**- Well I must say I loved the last chapter of Destiny and I can't wait for your werewolf story!

**sailormoonluver101**- There will be… don't worry.

**Angel of Serenity88**- And now you have a little bit more!

**Sunny38**- There will be a bit more history in the coming chapters… that was just a little taste of his past.

* * *

"I can't believe your mother, I mean Abby still thinks your sick." Seiya said. Serena had called him every night when Abby and Ivan went out for a short run.

"I know…" Serena said. "I'm sick of being here too."

"And there's no way that I can see you or you can get out to see me?"

"Not right now… I'll let you know when. I'll try and figure something out. I'm sorry, I really am."

"No, it's not your fault. Just let me know, ok?" Seiya asked.

"Ya, of course. You know I will." Serena said. "I think Abby or someone else is getting back. I'll call you soon."

"Alright, feel better."

"Thanks." Serena said before hanging up. She tucked her phone back in her purse and waited for whoever was getting back. Serena was expecting Abby, but instead Darien stormed through.

He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and his black leather jacket. His helmet was hanging loosely in his hands and his eyes were dark and moody. Serena didn't understand how deeply everything was affecting Darien, but she saw it now. It had been four days since the first body was found and a second one had joined it.

"Darien?" Serena asked quietly.

"You will be going to school tomorrow, along with Alan and Ben. You three will only be separated when you have classes. Malachi will pick you up and bring you back."

"What changed?"

"We can't bring suspicion to ourselves. We have to continue living our lives." Darien said.

"Are there any leads?" Serena asked.

"No. The killers are being careful. They're getting closer and closer to the center of town. We need to catch whoever this is."

"Darien, I know it's horrible for me to suspect it, but couldn't it be Alan or Ben or one of their friends? I mean they've always been rebels in their own right." I said.

"It's only logical. I have Zack and Nick watching them at all times. Unfortunately there are more of them than us. So when Alan or Ben goes to an adult Zack and Nick watch the others."

"Ok… I guess that makes since." Serena says. Darien nodded. He sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Darien?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for giving us our life back."

"It wasn't my choice." Darien said. Serena nodded sadly and left the room, leaving Darien to his thoughts.

oOoOoOo

Serena sat in her English class, bored out of her mind. She had seen Seiya this morning and he had given her a smile that made her heart melt. Unfortunately Alan and Ben flanked her sides until the warning bell rang, leaving her no time to talk to Seiya. Serenity's phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she resisted the urge to jump. She pulled out her phone and opened her text message folder.

**Good to see you back**

**Good to be back**

**Will we get time to talk?**

**Hopefully… but I doubt it**

**Alan and Ben?**

**Pretty much**

**Can we meet up again? Do you think you can sneak out?**

**Possibly… I'll let you know.**

**I want you to come over to my house.**

**You want me to meet your parents?**

**Not really, I don't think they should be allowed to meet you**

**What time if I can get out?**

**Six?**

**I'll try and I'll let you know…**

**Sounds good to me**

Serena smiled back at Seiya, who was already smiling at her. Sarah was scowling next to him as well. Things were getting back to normal, finally…

oOoOoOo

"Serena, the adults are going out. We wish to discuss this all without you or Alan or the others." Ivan said.

"What? Why can't we go? Or why can't I go? I understand how Alan and Ben might not be able to, but really. I've always acted as an adult!" Serena yelled.

"No, you're not acting as one now. To tell you the truth, it's just the males. I insisted on Abby coming and that's it."

"You mean Beryl and the others aren't fighting this?" Serena asked.

"They are, but Darien put his foot… well paw down at this." Ivan said. "He said that since Abby acted as an alpha for so long she should."

"That sounds reasonable. So you guys will be out most of the night?" Serena asked.

"Sounds like it. You think you can survive this house for the night?" Ivan asked.

"Of course. I'll protected it from all of the big scary vampires." Serena laughed.

"Let's hope we don't have to worry about that." Ivan groaned.

"I'll see you guys in the morning then." Serena said.

"Goodnight." Ivan said before he left for the meeting.

Serena waited Ivan was gone before calling Seiya.

"Hello?"

"Hey, guess what!"

"What?"

"I can come over tonight. Is that still ok?"

"Ya, that's fine. You need me to come pick you up?"

"Uh ya, if you could." Serena said. "Same spot?"

"Same spot then." Seiya said. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Serena agreed. She was so happy that she was finally seeing Seiya again. That she could actually get to be with him without having to worry about anyone else seeing them. She quickly got dressed and ran out of the house.

She had to wait a few minutes at the spot, but she soon heard the mustang pulling up. Seiya slowed to a stop and let Serena in. She smiled at him as she buckled her seat belt and they pulled away.

"It's good to see you." Seiya said.

"It's good to see you too." Serena replied.

The drive was silent for the most part. Seiya had the radio on and Serena let the music surround her. They held hands for most of the ride. When they reached Seiya's house Seiya helped her out and showed her inside. He gave a quick tour before leading her to his room.

His room had dark blue walls that were covered in posters of different bands, as well as artistic supernatural posters. Serena stopped at the poster of a woman with a wolf. Her nails were slightly longer and her eyes held a raw, animalistic quality. The wolf, on the other hand, seemed to have more… human eyes. Obviously the artist got the characteristics mixed up, but Serena understood the importance to get the message across.

"I figured you'd like that one." Seiya said.

"I love it." Serena said. She wanted to reach out and drag her hand through the wolf's fur, even though she knew she'd just be met by lamination.

"Come here." Seiya said. He held out his hand for Serena and she stepped into his embrace. She nuzzled his neck and he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much." Serena whispered.

"I missed you too." Seiya said.

"I bet Sarah was happy to have me out of the way." Serena said.

"But I wasn't." Seiya replied. "And that's what matters." He pulled Serena's chin up and kissed her deeply. Serena moaned into the kiss and moved her arms so they were wrapped around his neck. Seiya's hands traveled farther down until they were resting comfortably on Serena's waist. Seiya started to pull Serena towards his bed and she complied. The fell on the bed and continued to kiss and touch, but never anything more.

Eventually they had memorized everything about each others clothes clad bodies and they were slowly tiring. Serena turned so that she was lying on her back while Seiya remained on his side. His hand skimmed the bare skin it could find.

"Can you come over more often?" Seiya asked as he nuzzled her hair.

"Possible, but what about your parents?" Serena asked.

"They'll deal. What about yours?"

"They'll deal." Serena repeated with a smile. "I should probably be getting back now. I'll see about tomorrow night or something."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Seiya said. With one more kiss, Seiya drove Serena back home. Once more, Serena bathed in the stream before running back and getting in her bed. She made it back only minutes before Abby and Ivan got home.


	9. Leaving

**A/N-** I know a lot of you want to see more Serena/Darien action. I promise you it is coming… and I mean soon! You guys just need to be patient, but it will happen. This is not nor will it ever be a Serena/Seiya story.

Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Ya… you're right.

**lilcatfish96- **Everything will come together pretty soon… actually it will pretty much come crashing down in like a chapter or two.

**jessicam242**- I'm happy you like him. Don't worry, they'll be getting together soon!

**BloomAmber**- You'll just have to keep reading to find out those answers. Don't worry, they'll all be answered soon!

**sarahr85**- Seiya might surprise you eventually, but for now he's just like every other high school guy.

**Lovelyl**- Don't worry, like I said before, it will happen soon!

* * *

For another two weeks, Serena continued to sneak out to see Seiya. They had grown so close and it was becoming harder and harder for Serena to hide her secret from Seiya. She had met his family finally as well. They had approved of her until they noticed the pentagram necklace. Apparently just wearing the necklace made her "one of those people" and they didn't like "those people". Serena understood what they meant and didn't pay any mind. As long as she was able to continue seeing Seiya, then she could deal with his parents.

Another two murder victims had arisen in the city and it had become more and more obvious to the pack that it was a werewolf, just not who. Serena liked to think it was Alan and Ben, but since no one had any proof, especially her, it couldn't be proven. Not that the murders were the biggest thing on Serena's mind.

She knew she really liked Seiya and was starting to believe it was love. Seiya seemed to be feeling the same way by how he always greeted her and went along with the whole "secret relationship". But Serena knew there was only one way to find out if it was love and if so, if it were true. She would have to show him her true self. She would have to show him her wolf.

Serena had been contemplating how to show Seiya the truth for a week, but couldn't find any answer. The obvious was to just go through the change in front of him. There were two outcomes. The first, he could scream and either run from her or try to kill her. The second, he would accept her for who she was and they're relationship would only get stronger.

O the things she could show him once he knew the truth about her. Serena just wanted to run through the woods with him. She'd play at his feet while they weaved through the trees. Eventually she'd morph back and they would lie together under the stars and whisper sweet nothings to each other.

Serena had to admit, she was starting to sound like the damsel in all of the fairytales she had always favored, but she didn't care. If this was what love felt like, she didn't care.

For now, Serena remained home since Ivan and Abby had decided to have the night to themselves. Abby had cooked a full meal, a rarity in the past few weeks, and everyone in the house had been at the table, including Darien. No mentions of the murders or the suspects were brought up. After the dinner Serena excused herself to her room. Throughout the meal she had felt Darien's eyes on her, but had chosen to ignore them. His eyes continued to follow her as she left the room, heading towards her sanctuary.

"We know your secret and what you're planning." Alan said as he climbed through her window with Ben, Danny, and Chris.

"What are you talking about?" Serena growled.

"We know you've been seeing the human when Abby and Ivan have gone out. Your precious Darien even knows." Alan sneered.

"Darien is not mine." Serena growled. Still, a fluttering feeling erupted in her stomach at the thought.

"That's what you think. Beryl hates you, you know? She hates that you're like the little princess of the pack. She hates how it seems Darien only has eyes for you. She hates that you –" Alan picked up a piece of Serena's long golden hair and flung it behind her shoulder, "She hates that you are her only competition for alpha female."

"She's delusional." Serena spat. "In more ways than one too."

"Tsk tsk, Serena, temper. Don't forget. We know you've been seeing your precious human."

"Big deal. If Ivan or Darien found out they'd just send someone to watch me. There's always school and I'm sure I can get out of here without anyone knowing if I needed to."

"Come now Serena. We know more than that. We knew that little piece of information, no matter how juicy it is, wouldn't be able to keep you at bay. No, we have more." Alan continued. "We know you're planning on telling him our secret. We know how badly you want to change in front of him and let him see your more… animalistic side."

"You know I would never!" Serena growled. She knew it was true, she just hoped Alan would buy into her lie.

"Is that so? Sorry to say it Serena, but while you say one thing, your face says another." Alan grinned. "Now, we wouldn't want Darien to know you were going to tell…"

"Where's your proof if I was?" Serena growled. "You know Darien will never believe you! He hates you!"

"He'll have to for pack security. I'm sure we can come up with some evidence if we really needed it." Alan grinned. "Now, you are going to do what we say."

"Like hell I will!" Serena growled.

"Come now Serena, you wouldn't want your secret to get out…" Alan grinned.

"Really?" Serena asked. She jumped off her bed and stormed out of the room. Darien, Ivan, and Abby were still sitting around the table talking about pack business. "I need to talk to the three of you." Serena said. Alan came up behind her and found himself a seat at the table. He tried to pick at some of the food, but Abby slapped his hand away.

"What is it Serena?" Ivan asked, obviously worried.

"I've still been seeing Seiya. When you have had your meetings, I've been going to his house. I would bathe in the stream and wash my clothes before coming back here."

"Was that all, Serena?" Abby asked.

"What?" Serena asked, she couldn't believe the three adults were taking it so well.

"We know you've been seeing him, Serenity." Darien said. "Malachi followed you for about a week until we knew nothing serious was happening."

"You had someone spy on me!" Serena yelled. Alan and his friends broke into fits of laughter, but quieted when Darien sent them a sharp look. "I can't believe you! Can I do anything without anyone watching? Of course not! We're a pack, right? We help each other? Well I don't want anyone else's help! I want to be normal!"

"Serena." Abby said.

"No, I can't believe this right now. I thought I was the one who was going to be forced to gain trust back, but apparently we all are." Serena ran from the room. When she reached her room she threw some things in her bag before making her way back downstairs. She knew everyone was watching her, but she didn't care. Serena walked past the dinning room and then out the house. As soon as she was out, she pulled out her phone and called Seiya.

"Hey, I thought you were with Abby and Ivan tonight." Seiya said.

"I was… we got into a fight. Can I come over?" Serena asked.

"Of course, you want me to pick you up?" Seiya asked.

"Please. Don't worry about hiding your car, they know." Serena said.

"Alright, I'll be there in like five minutes." Seiya said.

"Thanks." Serena whispered before hanging up. She continued to walk slowly down the pebbled driveway slowly, knowing she did have some time to kill. She heard some of the other pack members in the forest running through the trees. For once she was happy she wasn't in her other form because she didn't want to know what they were thinking.

Her eyes fell on Beryl who she knew was smiling even though the muzzle didn't allow it. Beryl now had her chance at the alpha spot, but Serena couldn't care less. Suddenly Beryl's eyes narrowed and she slinked back in the trees.

"Serenity!" Darien called out. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I've told you a million times not to call me that!" Serena yelled.

"Ya well, to the pack you may be this new Serena, but to me you'll always be Serenity." Darien said. "Don't leave."

"What? Is that an order, alpha?" Serena growled.

"No, it's me begging." Darien said. "Serena, don't go to some human. You know you'll never completely fit in there. You belong with us, the pack, and with me…. And Abby and Ivan."

"It doesn't seem like it. You sent Malachi out to spy on me! Were you afraid I was going to give away your precious little secret? Or perhaps you thought I would just kill him and become a rogue."

"No Sere…"

"I was expecting to be forced into my room, Darien. I was expecting to be yelled at by Ivan. I wasn't expecting for you to know. Darien, I just want to know who I am! When I'm in a pack I'm just another wolf, another bitch."

"No, Serenity, you know you aren't another wolf."

"O that's right, I'm expected to take the spot as your mate since my parents were the old alphas. It's only right… I'm sorry I'm not living up to expectations." Serena said.

"Serenity…" Darien said, but Serena had already started to run down the rest of the driveway. They both knew that Darien could easily catch her and force her back, Serena was just happy he chose not to.

Almost as soon as Serena reached the edge of the property she saw two flashlights round the curve in the road. For once she was happy to be surrounded by the engine's roar. Seiya barely stopped when Serena jumped in and pulled on her seat belt.

"Serena?"

"Just drive." She whispered. Seiya nodded and continued dancing. As he looked back in his mirror he noticed a tall man glaring right back at him. His cobalt blue eyes sending shivers down Seiya's back. Serena seemed unfazed and just kept her eyes downcast. When Seiya couldn't see the man anymore he picked up Serena's hand and kissed it lightly. Serena smiled slightly, but remained silent.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So are you guys getting anxious? I have a feeling you guys will all like this chapter… Enjoy!

**sailormoon0630**- I'm so happy you enjoyed it!

**sarahr85**- I like all of your theories. Don't worry… everything, including the S/D romance will be coming together. I think you will enjoy this chapter quite a bit…

**PinkSlytherin**- You'll see…

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Oh Boy indeed…

**shantie1984**- O… you'll see ;p.

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- No, he really doesn't know, but he's going to. Um, I live in SoCal so we don't have that many in door pools. We swim year round outside, but I actually like swimming in the rain. Yes, the cold sucks, but it's part of life.

**Genny**- I'm glad you like it!

**BloomAmber**- Continued!

**Sunny38**- Trust me the twist is coming soon… as in right now…

* * *

It had been three days since Serena had left and it had been some of the best and some of the worst three days. Whenever Seiya was around, Serena was happy she didn't have to hide their relationship. They even went out to dinner and the movies. Occasionally the rest of his friends would also join them. Serena had become close with Mina, Yaten, and Taiki while Sarah still chose to ignore her, not that she really minded.

Serena had seen a few pack members when she had gone out, even Alan and his friends, but no one chose to bother her. She had heard that there had been another murder so Darien was now forcing everyone into a curfew on nights that there weren't runs. On nights that there were, no one was allowed to leave it. Serena knew that some of the people blamed her. Some even said she was getting revenge for her parents, but others knew Serena couldn't do that.

The hardest thing for Serena was leaving Abby and Ivan, even Darien. They had been there for her all of her life and she just left. Darien had saved her from the fire and then Abby and Ivan took her in. She knew she had made a mistake, but didn't know how ti fix it or if was even fixable.

"What are you thinking about?" Seiya asked. They were watching TV in his room quietly, but Serena had been looking out the window the whole time.

"If I made a mistake. They were like family to me and I just left them." Serena mumbled.

"I'm sure if you go back and explain everything then they should understand." Seiya said.

"No, now's not the right time. There's too much going on." Serena said. She returned her attention to the night sky, noticing now how big the moon was. With her thoughts elsewhere, she never took the time to actually look at it. A shiver tore through her back and she felt the wolf within her awaken. She didn't have to wait for the moon to change, but it always made the wolf more powerful and the runs that much more magical.

"Are you cold?" Seiya asked.

"No…" Serena gripped her stomach in pain as the wolf tried to release itself from its human skin.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Seiya asked. He shuffled around so he could be kneeling down and looking at her.

Serena knew the wolf needed to come out. It had been three days since her last change and although she had gone a week without changing, it was still hard to hold in the animal. Serena looked into Seiya's eyes and saw all of the love that he held for her. Sighing, Serena knew it was time. It was time to finally tells Seiya the truth.

"Seiya, what would you say if I was like one of the creatures you've always dreamed about?" Serena asked.

"You're a witch?" Seiya asked.

"No, something far more dangerous." Serena thought. She had run into a few witches before. One of her friends from another town was a witch actually.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seiya, I'm… I'm a werewolf." Serena gasped as the would ripped through her again.

"You're kidding." Seiya said.

"No, I'm not. The wolf is trying to get out now. I won't hurt you since I can still control it though. You have nothing to be scared of." Serena said. She smiled sweetly at Seiya and ran a finger down his cheek.

Serena struggled off the couch and curled up on the carpet. Her eyes locked with Seiya's as she finally let the wolf loose. Her fingernails grew into claws and her hands shrunk to paws. Her mouth and nose became a snout and the bones throughout her body crunched and cracked as they became that of a wolf. Serena's long golden hair became shorter while the rest of her body erupted in golden fur. Her ears perked up and stood at attention. Throughout the change Serena had kept her eyes on Seiya. Now she sat before him as a wolf, happily wagging it's newly formed tail.

"Holy shit." Seiya said. He struggled to stand up, but when he did he flung himself behind the small sofa he had just been on with Serena. Serena watched curiously, but was forced to duck out of the way when a shoe flew at her.

"_Seiya, calm down! It's just me!_" Serena thought, hoping he's hear. Then she remembered she was in her wolf form and he was just human. He couldn't hear her, not mentally at least. Serena let out a whimper, but Seiya remained hidden.

"Get out of here, you beast! Leave me alone!" Seiya yelled. "Please don't hurt me, just leave!" Serena sat up, not sure what to do. She knew Seiya had a pocket knife that could hurt her. Not kill her, but it would hurt. Seiya continued to cry out for her to leave so Serena knew she would have to. She noticed the window open and jumped up on Seiya's desk, forcing books and other small trinkets to fall, and flew out the window. She landed on her paws, almost like a cat, except she was anything but graceful with that leap.

Serena looked up into the window, but noticed Seiya had shut the window and snapped the blinds closed. Serena sighed before letting out a long, sad howl before running into the forest. Thankfully the town was surrounded by the forest and Seiya lived on the edge. It was so easy for Serena to disappear, and for once she was happy to.

Serena ran through the forest until her wolf was satiated. Even when her wolf wanted to stop, she continued to run. She ran through streams, low branches, and shrubs. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew she had to run. Eventually, Serena collapsed from exhaustion. She rested for a few minutes before finding the closest stream and drinking her fill. She continued on for a bit longer, but the exhaustion remained her. Soon, she collapsed under the trees with the moon watching over.

oOoOoOo

When Serena woke up she noticed she was on top of a bed. She was still in her wolf form, but she was no longer in the forest. When she looked around the room, she noticed the blank walls and dark furniture. It wasn't Seiya's, so any hope of him changing his mind and coming after her left.

Serena let her body change back into her human form. When the transformation was over she stretched her limbs and stretched out her neck. Her hair was a mess, as usual. Serena wrapped a dark, midnight blue sheet around her body before investigating where she was. She just hoped some hunter hadn't found her and this was just a part of their sick game.

"You know, you should be more careful where you sleep." Darien said. He was leaning against the back of a black leather sofa, drinking coffee. Serena wrinkled her nose as the stench hit her nose.

"How did you find me?" Serena asked.

"I had gone running after the group disbanded. I came by your scent and decided to follow it. It led me to where you had collapsed the first time. Then I followed it to the stream and then finally to you. I brought you back so no one else would find you."

"Thanks, I guess." Serena muttered.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Darien asked.

"The wolf was clawing its way out. I had to change. I had no choice." Serena said. Tears were starting to flow down her cheeks. Darien put his coffee down and wrapped his arms around her. "Darien, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I thought… I thought he loved me, but he didn't. He told me to leave, he told me I was a monster… god, I was so stupid."

"Serenity, calm down." Darien said quietly. "Do you think he'll do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that he'll come after us?"

"I don't know… I didn't think of that… I don't think so." Serena said. "He seemed to have too much respect for our kind."

"But he couldn't stand seeing it happen for himself?" Darien asked.

"Apparently not." Serena had stopped crying, but she was still sniffling. "Darien, where are we?"

"My apartment. It's close enough to the city most of the pack doesn't come here." Darien explained. "It's where I go to get away from everything."

"Which would also explain why you're over at Abby and Ivan's so often." Serena said. "Why did you bring me here though? Why not back to Abby's?"

"I thought you might want to talk before I took you back, if that's still what you wanted. You can stay here too if you want." Darien said.

"I don't… I don't know right now." Serena said. "Everything's happened so fast and it's all gone so wrong."

"Serena, you can always talk to me, you know." Darien said.

"How could you know what I'm going through?" Serena asked. Darien led her over to the couch and let her sit down before settling himself into the leather. Serena still curled into his sighed. She found so much comfort in Darien's touch, more than she thought she would ever find in anyone.

"You'd be surprised about how well I could relate to your situation." Darien sighed. Serena knew a story was coming so she settled down, getting ready for it.


	11. Darien's Past

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So I think this is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for… the big turn around in relationships. So… enjoy it, I'm not going to keep you back any longer!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Yes he is, but if you've read Blood and Chocolate (and I mean the book cause the movie's completely different) then you'd understand a bit more. I'm glad you like it though!

**shantie1984**- Aw the waiting isn't that long! Plus, I promise you'll be liking this chapter!

**sarahr85**- You'll have to wait and see…

**lovelyl**- I'm not going to really write the mating ritual. I'll write how she secures her spot as alpha and everything. When they go off and do there thing… well I'm just going to leave it at "they spent the night together" or something like that. Don't worry, nothing graphic in this story. I did think about it though and just decided I'm tired of writing M rated stories right now…

**Angel of Serenity88**- Sorry! But they are fast updates so don't hate me too much!

**BloomAmber**- Well he wasn't really giving her all that much time. His instincts took over and they were telling him to protect himself. She wasn't going to stick around and get hurt… well more than her broken heart. I'm glad you liked it still!

* * *

"I met her my senior year in high school. God, she was beautiful. She had long black hair and this amazing smile. I fell hard for her." Darien paused for a second, closing his eyes and smiling. Serena knew he was imagining this raven haired beauty.

"What was her name, Darien?"

"Rei. She worked at her grandfather's store after school. When I found out I started frequenting the store. It just had a lot of herbs and teas, so now I have a lot of tea I don't need." Darien laughed a little. "I eventually asked her out, and she agreed. I would take her out to the movie, or dinners and we would have a lot of fun. Since it was high school, prom was coming up in a month or two. So, I asked her and she said yes. As prom approached I bought the tickets, rented a suit, I went all out. I had also decided I'd tell her the truth about me.

"So prom night came. I picked her up and drove her to the dance. It was a wonderful night. During the last slow dance, I told her I loved her. She told me she loved me too. I was ecstatic. I was on sigh a high just from those three little words. So when the dance was over we went to the hotel room that I had rented. That night was… amazing to say the least.

"But after the prom I knew I had to tell Rei my secret. I wanted her to see me as who I was. I wanted her to see me as more than just the man… well younger man she was dating. I wanted her to see me as a wolf. So I called her and asked if I could come over. It happened that her parents were gone that night so she said yes. When I got there she launched into my arms and kissed me. I didn't mind and returned it eagerly. But before anything went farther I stopped her.

"I asked her to be calm and just watch. I told her than no matter what, she would be safe. She told me that she trusted me, no matter what. So I started to change. I didn't watch her as I changed, scared to see her reaction. When I was done, I looked up I noticed terror on her face. I tried to comfort her, but she just crawled away. She threw everything at me that she could. That included a mirror, a few books, a pair of high heels… you get the point."

"Sounds almost like my reception." Serena muttered.

"Ya, well, I had to run out of the house through the doggy door downstairs. I ran to Abby and Ivan's. They accepted me in, without asking questions of course. I was so thankful for that. I saw Rei at school, but she acted as though she dumped me. I went along without and never looked her in the eye again. Luckily we graduated a few weeks after prom. She went off to school on the west coast and I remained with the pack. We haven't spoken since."

"Darien… I'm sorry. I didn't… I never knew." Serena said.

"I thought you might like to know now." Darien replied. "No one but Ivan and Abby know. Ivan spent some time watching Rei, making sure she didn't tell for a little bit."

"I remember that. He told me he was going there to talk to a west coast pack or something like that. You were also over pretty much the entire time." Serena whispered.

"Abby didn't want me to be myself." Darien said.

Serena was silent for a few minutes. "Should I tell them? Should I tell Abby and Ivan? What if Alan finds out."

"If you want. It's your choice." Darien shrugged. "I'm sure they'll support you. I am going to have Malachi watch Seiya though. I won't tell him why though, just that he'll know if it happens."

"Thank you, Darien." Serena said. "I think… I think I'm going to go home, but not right now. If it is alright, could I stay with you for a bit? Just a couple days."

"You can stay, as long as you like." Darien said. "I called Abby and asked her to call you in sick today. You can stay here."

"Thank you." Serena said. "Are you going hunting for the murderer tonight? I saw that there was another one."

"The town has been covered. We believe it is Beryl and some others. We just don't have any proof and the entire pack doesn't believe it. We're just waiting for them to make the next move."

"You know the others?" Serena asked. "You know I'm not helping, right? I've heard the rumors."

"I know you're going to get mad, but Nicholi has been watching you, as well as Zack."

"So you knew I told Seiya and came out looking for me?" Serena asked. She started to sit up, but Darien's arm stopped her from sitting up all of the way.

"No, they were on the run with me that night. We didn't want to bring up any suspicion. What I told you about finding you was true. They did call me after to tell me that Seiya was scared shitless and a few of his posters were torn down. It seems as though you gave him a bigger scare than you thought." Darien explained. Serena slunk back down into his side.

"Thank you, Darien, for telling me this. As strange as it sounds, it does help." Serena said.

"That's what I hoped." Darien replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going. I'm supposed to be meeting a pack to the south to see if they have any rogues."

"If I'm a burden, I'll go back to Abby's now." Serena said. This time she was able to sit up completely.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather you not wallow in your thoughts, but I really do need to talk to the other pack."

"I'll be fine Darien, I promise." Serena said. Darien nodded and got up from the couch. Serena watched as he walked around, gathering various items. She finally took in his appearance. He wore dark wash jeans and a black shirt that showed off his chest quite well. He threw on a black and red leather jacket as he grabbed his helmet.

"Serenity, my number's on the bar. If you need to call me, don't hesitate."

"Of course." Serena said. It was the second time that Darien had called her Serenity and she hadn't fought it. So many things had changed, including her feelings for Darien and her original name.

oOoOoOo

Serena had sat on the couch most of the day after Darien had left. The first thing Serena did was steal a pair of Darien's boxers and a shirt. Then she watched TV for a little bit, took a nap, explored the apartment a little more. The apartment was quite bare, just like Darien's bedroom. There were no pictures on the wall, just the odd painting or two. All of the furniture was either wood with a dark finish, or black. Some of the electronic devices were either black or silver. Serena had decided Darien needed more decorations and that she'd help him with that.

"I'm surprised you actually stayed here." Darien said as he walked back in. It was only three in the afternoon and Serena was back to sitting on the couch. However, now she was reading one of the books she had found.

"William Shakespeare?" Serena asked. "His complete collection. I'd never think you would have something like this."

"Surprise surprise." Darien replied. "There's a concert in the park. Do you want to go?"

"You're inviting me?"

"I thought you might like to get out." Darien said with a shrug. "If you don't want to go we can stay here."

"No, I'll come, just let me get ready." Serena said. She set the large book down and stood up. "Darien, I don't have any clothes." She watched as Darien's eyes traveled down her body and darken a bit. She knew what that meant and for the first time, felt modest. She tried to hide herself, but Darien just turned around.

"Do you want me to stop by your house and pick it up for you or do you want to come with me?" Darien asked.

"I'll come with you, but I think I should have something other than boxers on at least." Serena said. Darien nodded and disappeared into his room. When he came back out, he was holding a pair of sweat pants.

"These should work. It's not a very long ride there." Darien said as he threw her the dark pants. Serena slipped them on and followed Darien out. He handed her another helmet, which Serena gladly accepted.

The ride was short, like Darien promised. When they made it to Abby's, Serena immediately realized that Abby and Ivan were home. She couldn't smell any other pack members, but she wasn't trusting her senses right now.

"Are you ready?" Darien asked. He was still sitting on his bike while Serena gazed up at the house.

"I have to be. I don't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice. I can still bring you clothes." Darien said.

"No, I know I didn't want to do this now, but if I have to then I have to. I think it should be for the better, anyway. I won't tell them everything right now, but I will let them know I'm alright."

"Sounds good to me." Darien said.

"If it's alright with you still, can I still stay with you, after the concert I mean?" Serena asked.

"Of course." Darien replied. "Now, do you want me to come in with you or do you want to face this alone? No one, but them are there. A few others are in the forest though."

"Could you come with me? I feel… safe when you're with me." Serena said.

"I'll come with you." Darien replied with a smile. He kicked the kick stand out and set the bike down before swinging his leg over and getting off. He gripped Serena's hand in his and smiled down at her. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Serena said before taking a breath and heading into the house.


	12. Discovering Feelings

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So I'm glad everyone's enjoying this… not much else to say so enjoy!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I think you can find out on your own.

**Munyo**- Well… you'll just have to keep reading to find out what's going to happen between people…

**lilcatfish96**- There won't be a love scene mainly because of the rating and I don't really feel like writing anymore. I'll do the fade ending when it happens so you can use your imagination for that…

**tryntee13**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Wow, high school band… I stopped in middle school thanks to swimming, but ya that does bring back memories. Don't worry… we've still got our sweat-shirts so I won't get too cold! Thanks for the concern and the review though!

**BloomAmber**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Ashes-from-the-moon**- I'm guessing there was supposed to be more… well, I'd love to hear what you were going to say so just review this chapter. Thanks!

**Lovelyl**- I read the M stories too. Perhaps at some point I'll make another addition or some excerpts that I'll post in the M category. I'll let you know though!

**Sunny38**- I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Serena?" Abby cried from the kitchen. She came running out and stopped when she saw Serena and Darien in the foyer. Her eyes took in their locked hands, which only smiled more. "Serena!" Abby ran the rest of the way and wrapped her arms around Serena. Darien dropped Serena's hand so she could return the hug.

"Serena?" Ivan called. He came in as Abby was pulling back. "Serena, I can't believe you're back. We were starting to… to think…"

"I'm back… for now. Darien and I are going to a concert in the park and then I was going to stay with him for the night."

"You'll come back though?" Abby asked.

"Yes, soon." Serena said. Abby nodded and let her hands drop from Serena's shoulders. Serena gave Ivan a hug as she passed by him.

Once in her room, Serena pushed a few of her dresses back and forth before choosing a simple white one. It had lace on the neck and bottom, but other than that it was just plane white. Serena liked its simple design and smiled as she slipped it on. She smoothed out a few wrinkles before finding tan and white sandals to go with it. She brushed her hair out once more before heading back downstairs.

"Alright, I'm ready." Serena said. She joined Darien once more. He smiled down at her and took her head once more.

"Come back soon, please Serena." Abby said.

"Of course. I think probably tomorrow after school." Serena said. Abby smiled and nodded before giving her one more hug.

"We'll see you then." Ivan said as he got a hug from Serena.

Serena nodded and followed Darien out. Darien got on the bike first, before helping Serena on after him. He started it and kicked it in gear before starting to head down the gravel driveway. For once, Serena enjoyed the wind that blew her hair back. She buried her face in Darien's shoulder and gripped his stomach tighter. She flailed her hands out, feeling his abs and how the muscles twitched under her touch.

When they got to the concert Darien jumped the curve and drove to the top of the small hill. Everyone moved out of their way and gawked at them as they drove by. When Darien stopped, Serena hopped off his bike and surveyed the crowd. What she saw made her heart stop.

Taiki and Yaten were watching her. Mina had her mouth open, stunned silent, a new thing for Mina. Seiya was also there and was watching her carefully, although he also had wide eyes at her entrance.

Serena felt Darien come up behind her. He said nothing, although she knew that Darien noticed Seiya and his friends as well. Serena became bold, under the curious gaze of her human ex-friends. She turned around and looked up at Darien, wrapping a hand around his neck. She pulled him down and attached his lips to hers. Darien stiffened slightly before relaxing and pulling Serena into him.

Darien's tongue glided across her bottom lip. Serena gasped in surprise, allowing Darien's tongue to dive into her mouth. Serena knew she was in for more than she could handle as his tongue started to duel with his. One of his hands wrapped around the small of her back and the other knotted in her hair.

When the two broke away, they were both gasping for breath. Darien kept Serena held within the prison of his arms as his head ducked down to her neck. "Never use me." He growled.

Serena knew what she had done was wrong, but now she felt even worse. Darien let her go, but didn't move from her side. Serena looked down and found a spot to sit. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them. She noticed Seiya still looking at her, although his friends were already talking again.

Suddenly he smiled and waved. Serena's heart stopped and she was about to respond when she noticed someone dashing through the crowds. Sarah launched herself into Seiya's arms. He wrapped them around her and kissed her deeply. Serena sighed once more and turned her attention to the stage. The performers were getting ready, but weren't completely ready yet.

"Darien, I'm sorry." Serena whispered. "I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me to do so."

"I know why you did it. And you're right, it was wrong of you to do." Darien sat down next to her. Serena heard the leather crack and groan as he found a comfortable spot.

"Darien, I'm so confused." Serena said. "I started kissing you to get back at Seiya, to make him jealous. But when you responded… when you responded my heart sped up. It went faster than when I was with Seiya, even when I went on runs during full moons."

"What are you trying to say, Serena?" Darien asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure." Serena said. "I think… Darien… I think I might actually really like you. I don't want to say love, but –" Serena was cut off by Darien slamming his lips down on hers. Serena bent over so she could deepen the kiss this time.

"I told you I could help you sometimes." Darien murmured.

"I don't want to say love… I'm so scared to say love, but I want to find out." Serena said.

"I understand. I don't want to say so either. After our pasts, it's not right for either of us to jump into things. We'll give it time. We'll give dating a try, how's that?"

"Darien, for one, that's not how our kind do things usually."

"Do you want me to throw you on the ground now and ravish you? Claim you as my mate?" Darien asked, his voice deep with desire.

"No, and you didn't let me finish."

"You are right, but I want you to remember, we aren't exactly the normal pack members, especially if you look at our track history."

"Your right, now let me finish!" Serena growled playfully. Darien smiled and nodded, allowing her to continue. "And secondly, that's not how you ask a girl out exactly."

"You're right… again." Darien said. "So, Miss Serenity Lunae, will you give me the honor of accompanying me to dinner one night on a date?"

"Of course." Serena replied. She lightly kissed Darien on the lips before turning her attention to the concert which had started. Serena and Darien were content with just holding each other. Serena knew she was smiling the whole time, but didn't care. She just enjoyed the music and the company.

Almost halfway through the concert Darien's phone began ringing. A few people in the crowd groaned and one or two yelled out at him. "I think your butt is vibrating." Serena whispered.

"Thanks." Darien muttered. He pulled his cell phone out and looked at the caller ID… Ivan. "I'll be right back." Serena nodded and Darien left to go answer the call.

"So, is that your new boyfriend?" Mina asked as she materialized almost as quickly as Darien had disappeared.

"What?"

"Is that your new boyfriend?" Mina repeated. "Seiya told us you dumped him. I'm guessing it was for that guy. How old is he anyway? 21? 22?"

"22 and I didn't dump Seiya. We had an argument and we realized it wasn't right for either of us. If anything, he dumped me. It's amazing what you learn about people when you live with them. Anyway, Darien found me after Seiya and I got in the fight. I've known him almost my entire life. So, he let me stay at his place last night and then invited me here this afternoon."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mina repeated.

"I am." Darien replied as he came up behind Mina. Mina was surprised, to say the least. She jumped and spun around when Darien spoke from behind her.

"O… ok then… well, see you at school Serena!" Mina said. She took off down the hill and back to her group.

"Was she giving you trouble?" Darien asked.

"No, she isn't that bad. If it was Sarah then you'd have stepped in at the right time to save her." Serena said. "Everything is alright though."

"Not everything." Darien muttered. "We need to go."

"Darien, what's going on?" Serena asked.

"We need to go. I'll explain when we get back to Ivan's." He said.

"Ivan's? I thought I was staying with you?" Serena asked.

"Serena, whoever is doing this just turned on us." Darien said. He looked around and glared at anyone who was looked at them. He pulled Serena on the bike and pretended to put on her helmet even though he knew she could do it. "Jackson's been killed."

Serena gasped, but nodded, knowing Darien didn't want anymore attention drawn to them. She jumped on the back of his bike once Darien was ready. He instantly took off, the engine roaring and disrupting the concert for a second. Before she knew it, they were back on the main road heading back the way they had come.

Serena couldn't believe anyone would go after one of their own. She couldn't believe that Beryl and Alan or any of that group would go after Jackson. He might never have been as radical as them, but he was never a threat to them either.

"O thank god your back!" Abby said as she rushed out to greet Darien and Serena.

"Where's Ivan?" Darien asked. His tone was dark yet strong. It was the voice of a leader, not as a friend or lover like Serena was used to.

"He's in his study. I'll go make you two something to eat." Abby said. Darien nodded and headed inside. By the time Serena and Abby walked in, Darien had already shut the door and had begun talking to Ivan.

"Abby, what's going on? Why's someone doing this?" Serena asked.

"I don't know dear. I'm afraid we won't know till we find them and they confess… if they confess. But I do know it's times like these when it's important to stay with family and those who are… more than family." Abby said with a knowing smile. Serena just nodded and she looked at the door to Ivan's study before helping Abby cook.


	13. Talks

**A/N- **Hey everyone! So I'm kind of rushing because I want to update before practice… so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also, this story has over 100 reviews now! Thank you everyone!

**tryntee13**- I'm glad you like their interaction and everything. Thanks for the review!

**Pinkslytherin**- Darien still went through the same stage as Serena. He also didn't know where he really belonged since he wasn't originally from the pack. If anything, it's more sensible to find someone else than it is for Serena. But both instances are in their pasts now…

**Moonbunnyy**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Well I'm happy you got such an amazing kiss and this story just happened to be going through the same thing…

**jessicam242**- updated, updated, updated

**sarahr85**- Yes, she is 17 and Darien is 22.

**BloomAmber**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Estelin**- Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like it!

**Lovelyl**- I read M stories too and I've written a few. I have seriously thought about writing some M chapters, but if or when I ever post them, they'll be under the M category in the M section. I'll let you know when that happens though. Serena is 17, and Darien is 22.

**Sunny38**- That was my favorite scene from Blood and Chocolate and I really wanted to work it in. I want to say it's the end of her feelings for Seiya and all the confusion, but she's still a bit confused and she never really hates Seiya.

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- You always find those small mistakes… Thanks though!

**sailormoonluver101**- You're just going to have to wait and see how everything fits together…

* * *

Serena returned to her room to wait for Darien or Abby or Ivan to come get here after she ate the dinner Abby had made for her. It was so nice to have a home cooked meal. Seiya's parents never made them anything; they actually chose to ignore Seiya and Serena whenever they were in the room. Serena hadn't been in Darien's apartment long enough to see if he could cook, but she was sure she could find that out later.

"Serenity?" Darien asked. Serena turned her head and smiled at him, telling him it was ok to come in.

"So what's the latest news?"

"Anthony was definitely killed by one of us. There were scratch marks that belonged to human and wolf on his body."

"Scratch marks belonging to a human?" Serena asked. "That would be pretty hard. I mean, whoever is doing this would have to have pretty long nails."

"Exactly. Who do you know who keeps their nails long?" Darien asked.

"Beryl." Serena said. Darien nodded.

"Buck is going to take some hair samples and tissue samples back to his office." Darien explained. Buck was a forensic scientist for the local police department and if the pack ever needed him, he always helped.

"You found hair samples? Are you sure they don't belong to Anthony?" Serena asked.

"I'm sure. They were red…"

"And Anthony was grey." Serena finished. Darien nodded.

"He also had tissue under his nails so that's what we really want." The two fell into silence for a bit, Darien opening his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something, but he would just close it again. "Serena… I think you should stay here."

"What? Why?" Serena asked.

"I'm still going to other packs to see if they have any rogues. I want to be absolutely sure before I accuse Beryl." Darien said.

"But why do I have to stay here?" Serena asked.

"I've asked Abby to pull you out of school and start home schooling you. She's agreed and will be making all of the necessary calls tomorrow." Darien sighed.

"Darien, what are you talking about?"

"We've looked at some of the times when the murders have occurred, and it seems they've occurred when I've been with you… or watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Occasionally I'd call whoever I had watching you off and do it myself. I wanted to know for myself you were safe." Darien mumbled. Serena sat on her bed shocked, not able to say anything to Darien. "She's jealous. She's becoming a rogue because she's jealous. I don't want her to get to you though, and I know she's planning on it. She's already gone after one of our own kind and I hate to think you're her next victim, but I really think you're next or will be soon."

"Darien, why can't we confront her now? Why do we have to wait then?" Serena asked.

"She'll deny it. Not everyone still believes it's her. Buck's results should be soon, but I don't want her getting the chance to come after you." Darien said.

"Then why can't I come with you?" Serena asked.

"If she is killing when we're together, then that'll just add more victims to the list. We don't need anymore, Serenity. It will only be a day, possibly two. Then this can be over and everything will go back to normal." Darien said.

"Normal? What's normal for us, Darien?"

"You would study and finish senior year and then possibly go to college. I know how much you want a human life and I won't stop you."

"I'm not going any where." Serena said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Darien, I don't want to leave you now! If you had told me I could go to college last week then I would have jumped at it, but since then… since then I can't find myself wanting to go where you're not."

"Serenity…"

"Darien, I even like you calling me Serenity!" Tears were starting to pour down Serena's face, but she continued on. "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell the pack that I'm willing to fight to be your mate? To be your alpha?"

"Serenity…" Darien groaned.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Serena cried.

"I want you to be you. I don't want you to change." Darien said. "I want Serenity as the woman and as the wolf. I don't want you to have to hide anything from me. I want to be able to protect you from any rogue bitch or any idiotic human male. I want to be there for you. Serenity, I want to love you."

"Love? You love me?" Serena asked quietly.

"I know it's soon and we only agreed to date, but I've known for a while that I love you. I think I always have." Darien said.

"What about Rei?" Serena asked.

"Rei is in my past. She was me trying to escape this life… escape you since you wouldn't have me." Darien said. "I thought you hated me…"

"I never hated you… ok maybe at times I hated your joking and your overbearing dominance, but I could never truly hate you." Serena said. "I… I don't know what love is though, Darien. I don't know how to trust my senses…"

"That's fine. Just give me the chance to love you, Serenity. Give me a chance to show you what true love is." Darien begged. He was at her knees now, holding each in the palms of his hands.

"Only on one condition." Serena said quietly.

"Anything…"

"You come back soon and get everything taken care of quickly." Serena said.

"Of course." Darien stood up and bent over Serena. His tenderly kissed her lips. Serena raised a hand to his cheek while her other held her balance on the bed. "I'll be back before you know it." Darien mumbled against her lips. He snuck in one more kiss before leaving her room.

Serena stood up from the bed and looked out the window. She watched as Darien said a few words to Ivan, smiling the whole time. She watched as he got on his bike, but not before looking up and smiling to her first. Serena smiled back, placing a hand on the window.

"You look like your mother when she first agreed to be your father's mate." Abby said quietly from Serena's door.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. She watched as Darien drove out of view.

"She had that same goofy smile on. I might have been a few years older than her, but we were still very close. She told me she had a crush on your father, but never thought he'd return her feelings. Then, he came and asked her father if he could date her. When he got her father's permission he raced up to her and asked her. She was shocked, to say the least. I was there with Ivan when he asked.

Your mother said yes quickly and I never thought I'd see her that happy again. But she only got happier and happier. Your parents only dated for possibly four or five months. It couldn't have been longer than half a year. Your father once more went to your grandfather for permission to marry your mother. Again, the whole scene from him asking her the first time was reenacted. It was quite touching."

"You've told me that story a million times, Abby."

"I know, but I never get tired of telling it." Abby said with a sad, yet happy smile.

"How does that have to do with how I look now?"

"You already miss him, don't you?" Abby asked.

"I do." Serena said quietly, finally admitting it to herself as well.

"Well, it was before your father proposed. He had to go off and talk to another pack. Your mother stood in the window of his house watching him leave. She had that same look in her eyes and that same smile on her swollen lips." Serena's hand went up to her lips and brushed them softly. "You love him already."

"I'm not sure about that one." Serena sighed. "And he knows it too. I feel so bad for putting him through this."

"Darien is a wonderful young man. He understands, especially with everything with that human boy you just went through. I presume he told you about Rei?"

"He did." Serena nodded.

"You have to realize how much trust in you that took." Abby said.

"I know… and I'd trust him with everything too." Serena said.

"You already have." Abby replied. Serena smiled and nodded as well.

"Abby, I told Seiya… well I showed Seiya what I really am." Serena said sadly.

"I figured you did. It would take something large like that for you to completely leave him." Abby said. "I'm assuming he didn't take to it as you thought?"

"He threw a shoe at me and I had to jump out of his window." Serena replied.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Abby asked, her motherly concern etching it's way into her voice.

"No, just a broken heart that's already healed." Serena replied.

"That's good then. I suppose you should tell Ivan as well. He'll want someone watching the boy so we know he doesn't leak out secret." Abby said.

"Darien was supposed to call on of the guys to do it. He wasn't going to tell them why, but just that they'd know." Serena said.

"Well then, everything sounds as though it's been handled correctly. I still want you to tell Ivan though. It doesn't have to be now, but I'd suggest doing it soon."

"I will… probably in the morning. I think I'm just going to go for a run or something now."

"I don't think you should. Darien wants you here, where we can make sure you're safe." Serena rolled her head to the side and looked up at the sky. The moon had already lost a sliver of it's light, but was still relatively full.

"I'll just go to sleep then." Serena said. "I promise I won't run or anything behind your backs. I understand everything's for my safety."

"Thank you dear. If you need anything, we'll be downstairs."

"Alright, thank you." Serena said. She was amazed Abby still trusted her so much. After sneaking out to be with Seiya, then leaving completely, Serena knew she would have been lucky to just have her window locked. Serena returned to her window and looked out. She closed her eyes and imagined Darien on his motorcycle. The wind rushing by him and his eyes intent on their path. Serena let a smile form on her lips before getting ready for bed and slipping under the covers.


	14. Run!

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I really wanted to update this morning so I could hopefully find reviews this afternoon when I get back from classes and practice. So… I hope you guys enjoy!

**tryntee13**- Beryl… trouble? I never would have though… Don't worry more action in this chapter and more feelings coming up!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**sailormoonluver101**- Every girl has to have her hero…

**BloomAmber**- Well, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out…

**Munyo**- I'm glad you like it! There will be more S/D moments coming very soon!

**Estelin**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Lovelyl**- I'm not sure for any sequels… I might when I run out of ideas for new stories, but I still have other stories I'm working on… maybe at some point I'll put a sequel up. I'm glad you're such a fan and like everything!

* * *

Serena had sat in her room or down in the living room most of the day. Ivan would come in every once in a while and Abby would bring her food. Serena had decided to tell Ivan and he had agreed with Darien's idea. He even took over a few of this shifts. That's why it surprised Serena when he came running in, breathless.

"Serena, you have to go… now!" Ivan yelled.

"What? Why?" Serena asked.

"It's that boy… he's decided to free you or something. He's coming with a gun and silver bullets."

"What?" Abby screeched.

"Serena, you need to go! Turn and run into the forest! He won't be able to get you then!" Ivan said. Serena instantly stood and started to strip out of her clothes. She was turning while she ran out of the door. A bright light flashing at her made her stop for a second. It was Seiya's mustang and he was watching her.

Serena instantly took off once more and finished changing. As soon as she made it to the forest she started to twist and turn through the trees, hoping that if Seiya was following her, it would throw him off. Serena passed through a few of the smaller creeks before reaching the larger stream. She ran through the cold water for a few minutes before stopping and listening.

Everything around Serena was quiet. Her hard breathing was the only sound that reached her ears. Serena started to walk slowly, remaining in the water. Every few steps she would pause and listen, waiting to hear anything. It was on one of these pauses that she finally heard someone or something else. A twig broke and then another and finally growl. Serena knew now it wasn't Seiya following her, but another wolf. She could only hope it was Darien.

"_What's the poor little princess doing out here all by herself? No big bad alpha to watch out for you now."_ Alan focused his thoughts at her. Serena spun around and was greeted by not only Alan, but also Beryl. Serena knew Beryl was smirking, and so was Alan.

"_What do you want?"_ Serena asked.

"_Why little wolf, we thought you would know by now. We have been practicing... and quite publicly at that."_ Beryl replied. There was a slight laugh in her thoughts. Serena growled when she realized it was a confession to the other murders.

"_Why did you turn Rogue? Why did you have to go after humans and wolves alike? Why did you have to bring attention to us!?"_ Serena asked.

"_Like I said, it was practice."_ Beryl said. She was circling Serena, as was Alan. Serena tried to keep her eye on both, although it was extremely difficult. She knew that if they attacked, then she wouldn't be able to defend herself from both of them for long. _"My real target is now standing in front of us."_

"_What did I ever do to you? I never attacked you or anything!"_ Serena said. She didn't know how long she had, but if Darien or Ivan or anyone else didn't show up soon, she wouldn't be making it home.

"_You didn't do anything? You took Darien away from me! I was supposed to be alpha female! I was supposed to be his mate! I should have been queen bitch."_ Beryl roared. She snapped at Serena, causing Serena to jump back and crash into Alan.

"_Really? Darien was supposed to be yours? I didn't see your name on him before he left or when I was at his apartment."_ Beryl growled and charged Serena, but Serena just jumped out of the way. Serena knew she was pushing Beryl's buttons, but she didn't care right now. She just hoped she could distract Beryl and Alan from killing her.

"_He was always supposed to be mine! I should have been alpha after your mother, but Ivan rejected me and kept to Abby! Then the pack followed him, even though Abby didn't want to be alpha! That should have been me! But of course, it just made me wait for something better… it made me wait for Darien. He did turn into a beautiful wolf, didn't he? He's strong and handsome and I'm sure he's a great lover. There is no reason why he should be with some puny little brat that doesn't even want to be part of her pack!" _ Beryl lunged again. Serena jumped out of the way, but she fell next to Alan once more. Alan took the opportunity to clamp down on Serena's shoulder. Serena howled the sound ringing out through the woods.

"_Serena? Where are you?"_ Darien's voice rang out through my head. _"Serena say something!"_

"_Darien?_"Serena called back.

"_Serena, I'm coming, but I can only smell Alan."_ Darien said.

"_He's here. He's with Beryl and…" _Serena trailed off as she was forced to focus on the fight once more. Beryl was coming at her with her jaws snapping. Serena was able to avoid it and jumped out of the way. Beryl just followed her. Serena turned around, surprising Beryl and snapping at her neck. Serena pulled her teeth back, blood gushing out of the wound.

Alan howling caused Serena and Beryl to turn around and look at Alan who was trying to defend himself from a very angry Darien. Darien had Alan on his back, and his teeth sinking into his neck. Alan's paws were desperately trying to push Darien off, but the alpha wouldn't budge.

Serena pulled out the trance and charged Beryl, forcing her to fall on her side. Beryl instantly stood back up and turned around. She snapped at Serena, catching Serena's hind leg. Serena was forced to the ground. Beryl was now on top of Serena, but Serena clawed and bit at her enemy's chest. Serena was eventually able to get Bella off and found her way up.

Once more, the fight was interrupted by a large sound. Everyone stood still, including Darien and Alan who had been in their own fight. They all turned to find Seiya standing near the stream, holding a gun. It was aimed in the sky. Seiya now realized his mistake, he had the attention of four wolves who had been in a fight to the death.

"Where is she? Where's Serena?" Seiya asked, switching from one wolf to another. Darien instantly growled and dropped Alan. Alan wasn't pleased about being forgotten, but didn't dare move with a gun pointed at him. Serena made a sound, ignoring Darien's warnings in her head. Seiya flung the gun around and pointed it at Serena. "I'm sorry, but…"

Seiya wasn't able to answer as Darien charged him and knocked him over. The gun flew out of Seiya's hands as he hit the ground. Darien remained over the human, growling in his face.

"_Darien, let him go! Just get rid of him, but don't hurt him!" _Serena cried.

"_Why? He came here to kill you!"_ Darien replied. _"I should shred him!"_

"_Darien, just please leave him alone! We don't need another murder on our hands!"_ Serena cried.

"_Yes Darien, add another to the already growing list."_ Alan taunted.

Darien growled and left Seiya on the grown, completely frightened. As fast as lightening, Darien was back on Alan. This time, Alan was able to get a bite on Darien's shoulder, but Darien still threw him off quickly and had the upper hand.

"_You have two men fighting over you? Two men? Although one does want you dead now apparently…" _Beryl laughed. Serena looked at Seiya sadly before turning her back on him. She didn't know if it would end up being a mistake or not, but right now, Serena had to deal with Beryl.

The fights continued for a few minutes until another shot rang out. Serena and Beryl had been clashed together. Serena had locked down on Beryl's back while Beryl had her tail near the base. Serena felt Beryl go limp under her and dropped her. Beryl looked up at her with wide eyes as she dropped to the ground. Serena's tail was finally released as she started to walk backwards. Beryl sat on the ground, a puddle of blood pooling around her abdomen. Beryl's form started to change once more. Within a minute she was once more a human. She rolled herself on her back and pressed her hand to her stomach. Blood was still pouring out of the wound.

Serena looked back to see Seiya still holding the gun at her. She didn't understand if the shot had been for her and he had missed or if he had been trying to help her. Serena watched as Seiya turned the gun over to where Darien was standing over a now dead Alan.

It all happened in slow motion to Serena. She ran as soon as she saw what was about to happen. She ran as fast as she could. Serena jumped the last few yard, yelping when she felt a searing heat in her shoulder. As she fell to the ground Serena could feel the heat in her shoulder trying to spread. She looked up at Darien before resting her head on the ground, breathing hard.

She heard Darien roar before she came over. She saw him change into his human form and hunch over her.

"What… what have I done?" Seiya asked. "I didn't mean… I thought they would help… I thought they'd make her normal."

"You thought silver bullets would make her normal? They kill us! Haven't you heard any of the legends? They kill us you moron!"

"But the guy at the store… he said they'd help." Seiya said.

"What store?" Darien growled.

"Just a little store in the next town…" Seiya said.

"What store?" Darien roared.

"Diamond Charms." Seiya squeaked.

"You moron!" Darien growled. Serena whimpered and rubbed her head on Darien's leg, keeping him where he as. "That store is run by vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yes, vampires, our enemies." Darien growled. He petted Serena's head and she closed her head. She was still breathing hard, but Darien could hear her heart still beating hard and steady. "You're lucky. We'll probably be able to save her. The bullet just grazed her. When we get her medicine… she should be fine after a few days."

"Medicine? When? Can I help?" Seiya asked.

"Ya, you can leave. Serena will kill me if you get hurt."

"_I would just be mad."_ Serena told Darien. _"He's not who I thought he was."_

"_Don't tell me that. I'm barely holding on from not killing him right now."_ Darien responded. "I would suggest leaving before Ivan and Abby get here. Abby will be focused on getting Serena help, but Ivan would be focused on tearing you to shreds."

Seiya hesitated for a bit, looking at Serena. Serena was watching him and pleading for him to go. She didn't want another murder… especially one on her conscious. Finally Seiya turned and ran away. Darien released a breath and looked down at Serena. He let himself turn once more into a wolf and curled up around her. Within a few minutes Abby and Ivan came running in, along with a few other wolves.

"_Darien, what happened?"_ Ivan asked, broadcasting his thoughts.

"_Seiya came in on the fight. I was able to push him down, but then the fight continued. He was forgotten… I'm sorry Serenity, I shouldn't have turned my back to him."_

"_It's alright, we all did."_ Serenity whispered.

"_Darien…"_ Ivan growled to get his attention back.

"_He shot Beryl, although I'm not sure if the shot was meant for Beryl or for Serena. Either way, he killed her. Then he turned to the gun to me. By this time I had killed Alan. Serenity ran and the bullet grazed her. I was able to jump out of the way so it missed me anyway."_ Darien finished.

"_Serena, you need to turn into a human. It's harder to treat if you're in your wolf form."_ Abby instructed.

Serena nodded and tried to change. She thought of her human form, chanting human over and over again in her head. She imagined herself as a human in different scenarios, but she still couldn't change. It hadn't been this hard since Serena was just a pup. Then she thought of how her mom coaxed her. Her mother told her to imagine each part as a human. Serena felt some of the bones cracking and reshifting into the place and relaxed into the change.

The burn became an inferno and Serena screamed when she was almost completely changed. Darien, who had changed before her, pulled her into his chest and rocked back and forth with her. Serena gasped as the pain started to lessen and curled into Darien.


	15. Healing

**A/N-** Hey everyone! Sorry for the longer wait than usual, but I was really tired last night and didn't want to write anything. But after a good night's rest (and the new Kenny Chesney CD), I'm back! So enjoy the chapter!

**sailormoonluver101**- The wolf fight reminds you of New Moon? I'm just curious, but how does it remind you of New Moon? I'm a fan of both SM and Twilight so I'd love to hear.

**Kyil**- Alan was helping Beryl. He wanted to join Beryl, but of course Beryl would have wanted Darien instead. Alan just thought he could get higher in the social standings by helping her. You'll just have to see what happens with Seiya and the S/D relationship!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Ashes-from-the-moon**- Don't worry, I'm not going to stop… this story still has quite a ways to go.

**lilcatfish96**- Don't worry… they'll be doing a lot of connecting now.

**sarahr85**- Give him a break… he's just a naive human in this story.

**BloomAmber**- When I wrote this chapter I had just finished Dazzle Me and I was still working on Bleeding Love. Plus now I also have a few other projects so names sometimes get screwed up. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you still like it!

**Sunny38**- I didn't want to completely kill Seiya's reputation, but he did have some ill-intentions still… Thanks for the review!

**Estelin**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**Lovelyl**- They were the rogues, but there are still some conflicts on the horizon.

**shantie1984**- He still makes a few cameo's, but you're right… he's not really in the story again.

**jessicam242**- Updated!

* * *

Abby had been able to get the medicine into Serena's blood system before any permanent damage occurred, or so Abby said. Serena sat on her bed a week after the events that left a human knowing of their existence and two of their pack dead. She scratched the back of the ear, sighing at the relief.

Abby might have gotten the antidote in time before any internal damage happened, but Serena still had her golden ears, tail, and long nails. She had chosen to remain in the house, or if people were over, in her room. When she had changed back, she became too tired before she was able to bring her ears, tail, and nails back to her.

"Serena, I had dinner." Abby said. Serena got up and opened the door, peeking out to see Abby standing in the hall. She had only let Ivan and Abby see her. She didn't want Darien to see her like this, even though it was he who carried her back. Serena had heard him pacing the floor beneath and knew he was frustrated.

Serena pulled the door open and let Abby in. She wasn't expecting the strong hand that grabbed the door and pushed it completely open. Serena gasped and stumbled back. Standing in the threshold of her room was Darien. His eyes were dark, most likely from the frustration with her.

"Darien…" Serena whispered. She tried to push the door shut, but he barely had to flex a muscle to send the door slamming back. "Darien, please…"

"Abby, if you'd excuse us." Darien said, his eyes never leaving her. Abby slipped past the younger couple. Serena was looking anywhere but Darien's eyes.

"Serenity…" Darien said. He finally stepped inside the room and tried to reach out to hug her. Serena just moved backwards and returned to her chair that sat next to the window. "Serenity, you know I don't care about any of this."

"Why not? Darien I'm not human but nor am I wolf. I'm some sort of hybrid, a weirdo." Serena asked. She finally turned and looked at him.

"I told you I'd want you as either a human or a wolf. I don't care if that's at the same time either. You're still beautiful. You're just so much more unique." Darien said. He kneeled down before her and gripped her hands in his.

"Darien… I'm still a freak." Serena whispered.

"You're my freak then." Darien replied. "Let's go for a run."

"Darien, I can't change! I tried so many times!" Serena cried. Her emotions finally got the better of her and the tears she had been holding back finally erupted. Darien pulled her out of the chair and cuddled her to his chest.

"Serenity, I bet you can." Darien replied. "Your body was probably just tired."

"Darien, the last time I tried was three days after I woke up!" Serena cried. "I should have been rested by then."

"But you don't know. Trying might have worn you out." Darien said. "What form were you trying to change into?"

"Both… no wait, just human." Serena said.

"Try wolf then." Darien said. He let Serena out of his arms, but held her hand. Serena looked up into his eyes questioningly and sat where she was. Darien took the lead and started to change.

Serena crinkled her nose and focused her thoughts on her wolf form. She closed her eyes in concentration and let out a breath. Finally, the crunch of bones and morphing of her body engulfed Serena's senses. She was able to smell everything in the forest and hear a deer that was eating a bit to close to her house. When Serena opened her eyes, she was staring at a large black wolf.

"_It worked! I have a form I can have now!" _ Serena yipped. She danced around Darien for a bit before coming in and nuzzling him. Darien returned the gesture before jumping up and running downstairs.

The pair didn't stop as Abby and Ivan stood up to see the sight before them. They ran into the forest and past the other members of the pack who were milling about. Serena knew they had heard about her and Darien finally coming together. She knew they had heard about the incident that had happened and how Serena had defended their alpha while fighting for her own title… or so they thought. Serena was fine with them thinking that, but she knew that she was just fighting for her life.

"_Where do you want to go?"_ Darien asked. _"It is your first night back out."_

"_I don't care. I just want to run!"_ Serena giggled.

"_So just run?"_ Darien asked.

"_Just run."_ Serena agreed. _"O, and Darien?"_

"_Yes Serenity?"_

"_Try and catch me if you can!"_ Serena took off, running into the trees. Her laugh echoed in her mind, as well as Darien's. They weaved through the trees, playing their own version of tag.

Darien finally got tired of the game and pushed Serena gently. Her feet tangled below her and forced her to the ground. She looked up at Darien quizzically, but he just trotted her and nuzzled her. Serena rearranged her feet so she was just lying down normally. Darien sat down behind her and used his head to pull her into him.

"_Darien…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You know how I said… how I said I didn't know what love is? How I didn't know what I was feeling really?"_

"_You said you didn't trust your feelings."_

"_I remember my father telling me that I should always trust in my wolf, my instincts, and most of all, my heart. Darien… I haven't been listening to it since before Seiya. I've only been listening to my dreams. I should have listened to my father, by most of all my heart. What I'm trying to say is… is that I love you Darien." _

Everything was quiet in Serena's head and she looked up at Darien. She wasn't sure if he was looking at her, or past her. Either way, he was silent and not moving. Before Serena could say anything else Darien morphed into his human form. Serena took a breath and closed her eyes, hoping the change would go as planned. Once more, Serena was relieved to hear the cracking of bones.

Before Serena could open her eyes, Darien's lips were upon hers. Serena's eyes snapped open before closing once more. She relaxed as Darien's arms pulled her into him and his lips messaged her own. Serena's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled her even more into her. Darien smiled into the kiss, but finally broke apart.

"I've been waiting for so long for you to hear that." Darien said breathlessly. "…so long."

"Sorry I kept you waiting then." Serena replied with a smile.

"I would have waited my entire life just to hear you say that as I died." Darien said. He bent his head and started licking and kissing the side of her neck.

"That's making it a bit too dramatic. I'm sure I would have figured it out the week before you died." Serena giggled. Darien laughed, but continued to work on the skin of her neck. He started to nip and suck as he kissed the skin. Eventually he pulled back and smiled at the purple mark that rested proudly between her shoulder and beck. "You left a hickey, didn't you?"

"O my love, it will be so much more than that soon." Darien replied. Serena nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. When two wolves mated, mainly the alpha's, the male would bite the female's shoulder during bonding; leaving his permanent mark on her. In the past, the female and male might pick out a symbol that would incorporate the mark. It was a way of the female marking her male since she didn't bite him and leave a mark.

"You're already sounding cocky." Serena laughed.

"With you by my side… I have a reason to be." Darien replied. He bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You know there will have to be an official statement made by you and you might have to fight once more."

"When?" Serena asked.

"When would you like, love?" Darien asked. "I will call the meeting whenever you ask."

"Sooner than later, I suppose. How about in a few days?"

"And how should we spend those few days?" Darien asked.

"Well, I have to go to school." Serena said. "Or well I have to get a lesson from Abby."

"Let's go on a real date. I want to take you out to dinner and a movie." Darien said. "I don't want you to miss out on all of the human experiences you should have."

"That sounds nice." Serena said. "What time are you going to pick me up?"

"Six?" Darien asked.

"Sounds good." Serena replied. She kissed Darien lightly before turning into a wolf and sprinting back in the trees. Darien smiled and morphed before following after his mate. They both knew that she might be able to twist through the trees easier, but he was faster. Darien knew that he could reach Serena before she was close to the house.

Darien had watched Serenity play a similar game with her father when she was younger. He knew she never played it with anyone after he was killed. Darien was just happy to see Serenity like this again. He had missed her. The only glimpses of the old Serenity he had seen over the years was when she read her fairytales. Darien smiled once more, happy his Serenity was finally back, before taking off and following her through the woods in their game of tag.


	16. Challenged

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter! I wasn't sure if I was going to post it because I've had midterms the past few days, but I really wanted to. So here it is! Enjoy!

**lilcatfish96**- You're right, only one small part of the problem is over…

**jessicam242**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**BloomAmber**- I'm happy you liked it! Continuing as soon as possible!

**Lovelyl**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Estelin**- I'm happy you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Beauty Eclipsed**- I'm glad you think it's interesting. The plot only thickens from here!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad it was able to lift your mood! Isn't it great how books/stories can do that?

**shantie1984**- The mating will be in a different story listed in the M section. I'll let you know when that's posted. But this is the chapter for her to take her place!

**sailor cyanide**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Serena sat next to Abby in her wolf form, watching as other members of the pack filtered into the arena. Within minutes, the clearing was occupied by the pack. Everyone knew what the meeting was about and were just waiting for Darien to make the formal announcement.

Finally, John stepped forward. _"Darien, you have called this meeting, now please share why."_

"_I have decided to take a mate. As most of you can guess, I wish for this mate to be Serenity. However, both of us know the rules of the pack. So, tonight there shall be a challenge for the position of alpha female. Any female is welcome to join." _Darien stepped back from the center and almost instantly Serena stepped forward. A dark red wolf also entered, Anne. Anne was Alan's twin and although she had never confronted Serena, Serena knew Anne didn't like her much.

No one else stepped forward. Most of the females already had mates so they weren't willing to challenge for a new one. Anyway, wolfs mated for life and no one wanted to change that.

Serena and Anne got ready for the challenge. They both started to circle around the pack. Darien sat tensely at one end of the circle while everyone relaxed around the sides. Serena watched and waited for Anne to make the first move. Her tail twitched every now and then, but other than that the only movement she made was to copy Anne's. Minutes passed by and the two continued to dance around.

Finally, Serena got sick of waiting and sprung at Anne. Anne was caught slightly unaware, but was able to move out of Serena's attack. Serena was only able to get a hold of Anne's back end. Blood started to pearl out of a few scratches, but it was hard to see due to Anne's darker coat. Anne growled and turned to attack Serena. Serena skipped out of the way and spun around.

The two females spent a few minutes attacking and avoiding before pulling back and taking a few minutes to just breathe. Serena stood close to Darien while Anne stood on the opposite side of the circle.

"_You're doing well."_ Darien's voice whispered across Serena's mind.

"_What, you think I can't take her down?"_ Serena asked. For once she was happy they could speak telepathically so she could focus on catching her breath.

"_No, I know you can… I'm just saying."_ Darien stumbled over her words.

"_I love you too."_ Serena said before slowly walking into the circle. Anne watched her every move, getting ready to attack or defend.

Once more Serena and Anne started dancing around the circle. Attack, defend, attack defend. The dance went on until finally Serena charged as though she was going to attack, but instead bent her head down and rammed into Anne's shoulder. Anne flopped to the ground ungracefully. Before she was able to regain her composure, Serena was on top of her.

Serena had both of her paws on top of Anne's stomach. She had her head bent down and her muzzle almost touching Anne's. Her lips were curled up, showing her sharp teeth. Serena snapped once, but Anne remained silent. Some of Anne's paws were clawing and trying to get Serena off, but Serena stood strong above her. When Anne didn't give up, Serena moved her muzzle to Anne's furry throat and gripped it. At first she gripped it lightly, but as the seconds passed and Anne didn't surrender, Serena kept biting down harder and harder.

"_I give! I surrender!"_ Anne's voice called through the pack.

Those of the pack who had been sitting down now stood up or sat up on the haunches. Serena released Anne's neck with one more squeeze. Serena stood up and let Anne slink out of the ring. As soon as Anne had left the circle, Darien walked in with John following him

The older wolf sat down while Darien proudly walked over to his new female. Her nuzzled her neck and licked her muzzle, even though there was some blood remaining on Serena's muzzle. Serena returned the gesture and pressed her body up against Darien's larger one. As Serena's back slunk under his chin, Darien rubbed his head through her fur.

"_So it has been decided. Darien Endymion Terran is our alpha while Serenity Usagi Lunae is our alpha female and Darien's mate. All are here to see this event and soon the joining shall be visible for all to see."_ John's voice was soft yet powerful. The pack nodded their head before getting up and either joined some friends or prepared to leave.

"_There is one more thing."_ Darien said. Those who had been ready to leave stopped in the tracks and gave their attention to their alphas once more. Serena was now lying down at Darien's feet and watching her pack.

"_You have everyone's attention."_ John said.

"_We sent some tissue and hair samples from Anthony's body with Buck for analysis. Before we got the results back, we found those who have been responsible for the murders. Beryl Deamon and Alan Young were the ones planning and carrying out the murders."_ Darien said.

"_How do you know?"_ Anne asked._ "Do you have a confession? No because my brother is dead! So where's your proof? Where's your confession. Do not disgrace my brother's memory!"_

"_Your parents didn't tell you how he died, did you?"_ Serena asked.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Anne asked. She looked between Serena and her parents.

"_Alan and Beryl ambushed me when I was on a run. They had been murdering those people and Anthony as practice. They were practicing so they could take me out. Darien found us before both of them could attack. He killed Alan trying to protect me."_

"_Why would they do something like that? Why would they go after you?"_ Misty, a grey wolf, asked.

"_Beryl was jealous apparently. She wanted to be my father's alpha, then Ivan's. Neither of them would agree since they had already found their true mates. So then she decided she would be Darien's mate, no matter what. It didn't matter if our secret was revealed or if she killed all of us, as long as she was alpha."_ Serena explained.

"_Beryl was killed by a silver bullet though! Who shot that?"_ Daniel asked.

Serena looked down before speaking once more_. "Seiya did. He was also coming after me… to free me from this curse. It was my fault he came after us. Although now I'm happy he came. I'm not sure what the outcome with Beryl would have been if he didn't."_

"_I would have killed her." _Darien stated. _"Alan was told by a vampire that silver bullets would make us humans. He was coming for Serenity. I had killed Alan, as he was attacking me, when he fired the first shot, hitting Beryl. He then turned the gun to me and Serena jumped in the way. The bullet grazed Serena while I jumped out of the way."_

"_Why would Alan be helping Beryl?" _Anne asked.

"_We don't know, but he was. He would have helped her bring Serenity down if I didn't show up."_

"_And what has been done about the human?" _ Ivan asked, voicing the question almost the entire pack was thinking.

"_He has not said anything, at school to his friends or at home. There are no signs that the hunters know of us. It seems as though he's scared of us, but understands us at the same time. We will continue to monitor him, but we believe him not to be a threat."_ Malachi said as he walked up.

The pack seemed satisfied with the answer. Soon they were restless, not sure what to do. Some still wanted more answers while others just wanted to leave and forget everything that happened.

"_Everyone can go home. If you have any more questions you are more than welcome to ask us in private."_ Darien said. _"But for now… I'm going on a run with my mate."_

Darien slowly ran out of the circle, trotting past his pack. Serena quickly followed him, running at his hip. When they hit the tree line, Darien instantly disappeared in the shadows while Serena's golden coat reflected the half moon's light. They looked back on their pack for a split second before letting out a long howl. For once, it wasn't sad, but instead joyous. Their voices mingled and intertwined with one another. Other wolves started to howl, until the forest was filled with their voices.

When the forest fell quiet once more, Serena and Darien continued their run. They ran farther than any other of their pack. They ran to where they could be alone. They ran to where they would become one.


	17. Events in Town

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So here's a really quick update! I wrote a lot of chapters yesterday so I wanted to update! So, here you go! Enjoy!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Sappy chapters are really sometimes the best things… thanks for the review!

**Munyo**- We keep making each others days! Not that I'm sure either of us mind. I'm glad you like my writing and my stories!

**BloomAmber**- Fast updates really are the best! And this one is especially fast, but don't get used to everyday updates… Thanks for the review!

**sailor cyanide**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Lovelyl**- Ya, I figured you could figure it out and use your own imagination, but my version of that will come whenever I write those scenes for the M collection.

**Estelin**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Their more private scenes will be in a separate collection that will be posted in the M genre.

**shantie1984**- Alan just wanted to get to the top of the chain, either by getting Serena or by helping Beryl and hopefully being rewarded. So he was kind of stuck in the middle, which still didn't work out for him. I'm glad you're looking forward to the M story… I'll let you know when it's posted!

**AlteanWarriorofDestiny**- I'm glad you like it, even though that one chapter didn't work!

Serena had started to spend most of her time with Darien or was usually at his apartment. He'd usually bring her back to Abby's in the morning so she could go through the home school routine. While Serena was studying Darien would meet with Ivan and any other wolves who were there. In the afternoon Serena would wait for Darien or vice versa so they could go out or go back to his apartment.

"What do you want to do today?" Darien asked as he slipped his helmet on.

"Let's go into town. Get some ice cream maybe?" Serena smiled at the thought of the cool treat.

"You and your sweet tooth…"' Darien laughed. He started the bike and headed towards town. Serena splayed her hands across his stomach and smiled as she rested her head on Darien's back. She wished she could kiss his shoulder, but she knew Darien would kill her if she ever rode without a helmet.

Darien parked in front of the ice cream shop and let Serena off before kicking out the kickstand and getting off himself. They walked into the small parlor hand in hand. Serena had gotten over the stares from her old classmates and ignored them now.

"Can I get white chocolate with white chocolate chips in a waffle cone?" Serena ordered the girl behind the counter nodded and proceeded to get her order ready. She handed the cone to Serena and smiled up at Darien sweetly.

"Just chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone with chocolate sprinkles." Darien ordered. The girl nodded and scooped the ice cream for him. She blushed as she handed him the cone. Darien gave her the money when she rang up their orders and then led Serena out of the building. They sat down at one of the tables and watched the people walk by.

"Serena?"

"Hm?" Serena asked as she licked the ice cream.

"Will you officially move in with me? I mean, you practically live there already. We'd just need to move your stuff." Darien said.

"I guess… I mean it really is the only logical thing to do since I'm pretty much living there already. But I'm still sleeping in your shirt." Serena had found a dark blue button up shirt of Darien's on one of her first night. She had quickly stolen it. Darien only smiled when he saw her asleep in his shirt.

"That's fine with me. I like the way you look in that shirt anyway." Darien replied. He took another bite of his cone. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"A sacrifice hm?"

"Of course… it was my favorite shirt." Darien laughed.

They continued to eat their ice cream in silence. Occasionally they would make a comment about someone walking by or greet someone they knew. Eventually Serena was done and waiting for Darien who only had a few more bites. Darien was just finishing his cone when his phone went off.

"I'll be right back." He said. He stood up and kissed Serena on the cheek before walking down the sidewalk a bit.

"So you two are still together?" Mina asked as she walked up behind Serena, who jumped.

"O, hey Mina! You surprised me! What are you doing here?"

"It's Seiya's birthday next week. I'm looking for a present for him." Mina explained. Serena flinched at Seiya's name, but didn't say anything else.

"O cool…"

"Why don't you come with me? I was going down the shop just a few stores down. It's some mystic place."

"Really? I haven't been shopping in so long I haven't been to most of the shops."

"O, come with me! I haven't seen you in so long. It would be nice to talk." Mina said. She pulled Serena out of her seat and started leading her down to the shop. Serena looked back and noticed Darien still talking on the phone. She couldn't catch his attention before Mina dragged her inside.

Inside the store there crystal balls, various herbs, different charms and books about the supernatural. Serena slowly walked down the side of the store where the books were. Mina was in front of her looking for something for Seiya. Serena stopped when she came upon a book about werewolves. On the front was a werewolf with completely black eyes. The image caught Serena and she didn't notice Mina walk back over.

"Cool book, where did you find it?"

"What? O… um, here."

"Are you going to get it? I mean you are interested in this kind of thing, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not going to."

"Cool, can I get it for Seiya then? He should really like this. I mean he has that big poster in his room and all…"

"Why don't you find him something about another creature?" Serena said. She knew it was not the right thing to give Seiya something about her kind now that he knew they were real. She didn't want him to find something else out and come after her again.

"Why? You don't think he likes werewolves anymore?" Mina asked.

"I think he took that poster down, actually. I never got the reason why though." Serena replied.

"Well then, help me keep looking?" Mina asked.

"Sure." Serena replied.

The two girls split up and looked through the different isles. Serena found one shelf filled with small wolves and other kinds of mystical characters. She picked up a golden wolf that had gold wings on the back. She also found an all black one a bit farther back on the shelf. She smiled at the resemblance the small characters had of her and Darien.

"You like them?" A man said from behind her. Serena spun around, almost dropping the two figurines. A man with long white hair and extremely pale skin was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Do you like those wolves?" He replied.

"Um, yes." Serena replied. She went to put them back.

"Why are you putting them back then?"

"I'm here looking for something for a friend, not for me." Serena replied.

"Here," the man took the two wolves and handed them back to Serena. Serena flinched as the coldness of his hands engulfed hers. "Take them."

"What? I can't."

"You can. This is my store and I say you can. It's my present to you." The man wrapped Serena's fingers around the figurines before letting go.

"You're the owner?"

"My name is Diamond. My brother and I run this store." Diamond explained. "Do I get your name?"

"It's Serena."

"Well it was lovely to meet you, Miss Serena." Diamond said. He bowed his head slightly before disappearing into another isle.

"Hey Serena!" Mina called from the end of the other side of the isle. Serena turned around to look at her.

"I found this necklace. Think he'll like it?" Mina held up a necklace that had a silver vile on the bottom of a black level chord.

"Ya, I think he will." Serena replied. Mina smiled and ran off, most likely to the register.

As soon as Mina was gone Serena quickly made her way outside. She let out a breath when the doors closed behind her. "Serena, are you ok?" Darien asked.

"I think so." Serena replied.

"You think so? Did he do anything to you? Why did you go in there? I swear if that…"

"Darien, I'm fine. Although the owner, Diamond, gave me these." Serena held up the two figurines. Darien picked them up and looked at them closely.

"You're sure he didn't do anything?" Darien asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to go back in there anyway."

"I like your answer." Darien smiled. "Why did you go in there in the first place?"

"I brought her in with me." Mina said, sounding very confused.

"Darien, this is Mina. Mina, this is my boyfriend Darien. You two briefly met at the concert in the park." Serena said. Darien nodded and Mina who just smiled back softly.

"Ok, so I'll see you around Serena?" Mina asked.

"Ya, sure." Serena replied.

"It was nice meeting you Darien." She said.

"You too." Darien replied. Mina smiled once more and walked back to where she had come from.

"Serena, you shouldn't have gone in there, especially without telling me."

"I know, Darien. She just kind of grabbed my hand and pulled me in." Serena replied. "I tried to get your attention, but you wouldn't look at me."

"Sorry… I was too concentrated on the phone call. Who did you meet? You said the owner?"

"Ya, I think his name was some kind of crystal or gem…"

"Diamond?"

"Ya, that was it." Serena nodded.

"I can't believe it." Darien growled. "I should go in there and rip his throat out."

"Darien, what are you talking about? Why would you do that?"

"Serena, he's the leader of the vampire coven that just moved here! He's the one who gave Seiya silver bullets!"

"What?" Serena asked. She couldn't believe everything Darien was telling her.

"He have Seiya the bullets?"

"Yes… you must have been too delusional when Seiya confessed. I knew Diamond and his coven had moved here, but I never thought they'd try and come after us, especially by using a human. They're all heartless bastards for all I care." Darien muttered. He walked Serena back to where they had parked the bike and helped Serena with her helmet.

Serena could tell Darien was worried and tense from the short encounter. She knew vampires had moved to close to the pack's territory, but they hadn't tried to make contact with any of the pack members yet. "Darien… I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't have gone in there or even talked to him…"

"I know. I just got scared and worried." Darien replied. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." Serena nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either." Serena replied. "What was the call about anyway?"

"We're going to move again."

"What? Did Seiya say something? Are hunters coming?"

"No…we just don't trust these vampires. Too much has happened here and we think it's just better to move. That way even if the hunters have heard and do come, then we're already gone."

"When will we be moving?"

"Not for a while. Right now there are no hunters and the vampires aren't making direct threats. Until something else happens we'll take our time." Darien replied. Serena nodded once more. Darien started the bike and took off towards his apartment with Serena clinging to him.


	18. Moving In and Dinner

**A/N-** Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the wait, but here it is! So enjoy!

**sailor cyanide**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Estelin**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Lovelyl**- I'll let everyone know when I add that story, but please keep an eye out!

**MZ PEACHESZZ**- I understand where you're coming from about all of the emotions. I was thinking about that when I was writing it, but I needed to move fast to keep the story going. Just to give you a heads up, two characters become attracted pretty fast in the future, but they're under different circumstances. I'm glad you still enjoyed it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad you liked it! I understand the fried brain. I had a chem midterm last Monday followed by a Physics midterm on Tuesday. My brain was fried for most of the week…

**SailorMoon-MoonPrincess**- You'll see what's going to happen soon… don't worry. The others will also be coming into the story more… although it might still be a wait for some.

**BloomAmber**- For once, they're innocent figurines. I was thinking about using them for something evil, but decided against it. It would have just been… too expected.

**Sunny38**- I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

**Terrasaccount**- Thanks for the review! I'm happy you're enjoying it!

**sailormoonluver101**- I can see New Moon in this story if you put it that way… The figurines were just sort of put on a shelf and that's it. Darien wanted nothing to do with them and Serena was kind of freaked out by Diamond…

Darien had helped Serena move into his apartment most of Saturday. They borrowed Ivan's truck to get everything that Serena had packed to Darien's apartment. It had taken them most of the morning to get all of the boxes into the apartment. They had carried in the last box when one of the Darien's neighbors came in.

"Darien, what's going on?" The woman's long blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail and she was looking at all of the boxes.

"Hi Vicki. My girlfriend, Serena, is moving in with me. We just finished bringing the boxes up." Darien explained. He couldn't stop smiling since Serena had agreed and was finally officially moving in.

"Girlfriend?" Vicki asked.

"Hi! I'm Serena!" Serena said when she walked into the room. Her usually two buns were pulled into one long pony tail, almost matching Vicki's.

"I'm Vicki; I live a few doors down." Vicki said. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Just about a month now." Serena replied. "But we've known each other almost all our lives."

"Isn't it kind of fast to be moving in?" Vicki asked.

"Serena's actually been here almost the whole time. Actually, I'm surprised you two haven't met yet. You usually come over all of the time." Darien said. Serena raised her eyebrow and looked at the woman who was no blushing.

"I've bee on a business trip. I only got back about two nights ago." Vicki explained. "Um… I'm going to go finish unpacking. I'll see you two around."

"It was good seeing you again." Darien called from the kitchen.

"You too." Vicki replied. "It was nice meeting you, Serena."

"You too." Serena saw Vicki out before joining Darien in the kitchen. "You are completely oblivious."

"What?" Darien asked. Serena just glared at him. She knew that he knew what she was talking about. "O, I know why she has been coming over. I've only ever been friendly, never leading her on."

"Sometimes just being nice can lead someone on." Serena replied.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to be rude."

"I know. She knows you're taken now and that's what matters." Serena replied. She wrapped arms around him and bent his head down so she could kiss him.

"Let's go out tonight."

"Where?"

"I was thinking the new steak house." Darien replied.

"The Lighthouse?" Serena asked.

"Ya, I've heard good things about it." Darien replied.

"Sounds good to me."

The rest of the day was spent putting things away or rearrange those that were there. Darien's closet was large enough to hold his and Serena's clothes easily. Serena added a few of her books to Darien's bookshelf and her movies to his stack next to the IV.

When they were done, they both got ready to go out. Serena changed into dark wash pair of jeans and a light blue tank top. She pulled out a white leather jacket and white heels as well. Darien wore normal blue jeans and a black button up top. Darien led Serena to the garage, but instead of getting on the motorcycle, he led her to his blue Saturn Ion Redline.

"I didn't know you had a car." Serena said. She let her body sink into the Ricarro seats.

"Surprise." Darien said with a smile. He pulled out of the garage and revved the engine as he waited for a gap in the cars. When he saw it he accelerated out, spinning the tires, and started speeding through the city. After a few minutes they pulled into the Lighthouse's parking lot. Darien found a spot in the far corner. He revved the engine once more before turning it off.

"Table for two?" The matire'd asked.

"There should be reservations under Shields." Darien replied.

"Ah yes, right this way." The older man led them through the restaurant to the back. Their table was next to a window and secluded while still a part of the restaurant's atmosphere. "Your waiter will be with you soon."

"Thank you." Darien said as he helped Serena into her chair. He quickly got down across from her.

"Darien?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going to be moving?"

"We're thinking the Midwest right now. We might just get a few large properties and everyone live together like a real pack."

"Including us?"

"We'll have our own house, but since we're the alphas the meetings will be held there and I'm sure someone will always be over. So, after a while and everything's calmed down we'll look for an apartment so we can get away from everything."

"Hm… that will be nice. I'm guessing we'll just get the land then we will build the houses?"

"That's the current plan. We're going to build the largest ones first so we can get most of the pack there. Then we'll start building the smaller homes. Also, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you want to design our future home?"

"Really?"

"We want to get the building designs finalized before we start the move. So, I thought you might like to design the house, make it yours."

"Ours, make it ours." Serena corrected. "I'd love to." Serena smiled at Darien, who returned the smile since Serena's happiness was hard to resist.

"Hello, my name is Andy and I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get for you to drink?"

"Sherley Temple, please." Serena said.

"A water and diet coke." Darien ordered.

"Can I get you anything to start?"

"A calamari, please." Darien replied. Serena's smile got wider once Darien ordered since Calamari is one of her favorite appetizers.

"alright, I will be right back with your drinks and I'll get your calamari started."

The waiter left and Serena and Darien continued their talk. Serena asked what Darien wanted in the house so she could start blending their two personalities into the designs. Andy came back a minute later and took their orders before leaving once more. It was another few minutes before the waiter returned with the Calamari, but this time he made sure everything was ok before quickly leaving.

"Look whose come out of the den." Someone snarled. Darien sat up a bit straighter as Diamond stopped in front of the table. He sneered down at the two alphas before him. "I didn't know mutts could be civil."

"I wasn't aware leaches could blend in. Then again, setting up a magic store and selling silver bullets isn't really blending in." Darien shot back.

"Yes about that… I heard you lost a few pack members due to that boy."

"You did us some good actually." Darien said with a smile. Diamond's faultered, but he waited for Darien to continue. "The boy killed two rogues we were actually in the process of taking care of. The pack has never been better. So I believe a thank you is in order."

"I'm happy we could help." Diamond sneered. "Although I am sorry, Miss Serena, that one bullet hit you. If you don't mind me asking, how did you survive?"

"Quick action on Darien and my family's part. Plus all of the support and love during the healing process." Serena replied.

"Lucky you." Diamond muttered. "Are you two the new alphas? Did Ivan finally get too old?"

"It was a pack decision; although I am surprised a leach such as yourself would know or care." Darien replied.

"We always know what you mutts are up to. We wouldn't want you running loose on the city, now would we?"

"It would only be better than the slaughter your kind would bring upon the humans." Darien growled. Serena put her hand on top of Darien's to calm him down.

"I can smell your meal coming." Diamond said. "If only we could have met under better circumstances, Serena." Darien growled warningly, but Diamond continued to ignore him.

"Your right…" Serena replied, surprises both Darien and Diamond. "If only you were dying in my hands or my mates when we met. Life would be better then." Serena shot Diamond a large, fake smile. Darien smiled proudly at her while Diamond held back a snarl. The vampire spun around and left the restaurant in a torrent of furry. "Well, that was interesting."

"Hm… let's not allow him to ruin our night though." Darien said.

"I would never give a vampire anything… even if it is just a mood that could be easily replaced."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Darien asked.

"Hm… you might have mumbled it, but I'm not sure." Serena said with a sly smile.

"Well then… I love you, Serena, with all my heart."

"I love you too." Serena replied. She met Darien halfway over the table in a short, sweet kiss. As they separated, their food was finally brought over and was set before them. The couple easily slid back into their original conversation, almost as though the vampire had never interrupted. Nicholi and Zack would be going, while Mike and Justin.


	19. Meetings and Phone Calls

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So not much to say again… I know I originally said this story would be like 45 chapters long, but I don't think that's going to happen anymore. We'll see where it goes…so, enjoy!

**sarahr85**- I'm going to take it farther than them just getting together, but I don't think I'm going to take it as far them starting a family. We'll see though.

**Lovelyl**- Alright, I'm happy you're ready for when the new story goes up! I was actually really thinking about it this weekend, but I still don't know when I'm putting it up.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Yup, a jealous, but not crazy neighbor. Ya, I have a paper due tomorrow and then another midterm next week. In another few weeks I have a midterms and finals all over again… I love the quarter system.

**Estelin**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**BloomAmber**- Sorry, I just forgot to finish the sentence. I meant that Nicholi and Zack were going while Jack and Mike would be staying with Serena. Sorry about that! It didn't even belong in that chapter… it belonged in this one… woops. I'm going to be spending some time editing and reposting chapters.

**sailor cyanide**- I'm glad you like everything! Thanks for the review!

**Firewolfsky**- I'm glad you like the prologue! Thanks for the review!

**Sunny38**- You're right… in belongs in this chapter. I don't know how it got into the other one!

**shantie1984**- Yup, he's here now!

"So we have Vampires to worry about now?" Ivan asked.

"They've been here for a bit. We thought they'd be no problem, but they did give Seiya the silver bullets and they have now made themselves known to both Serena and me." Darien said. Serena sat next to him in the living room of Ivan's home. Most of the older pack members were gathered in the room.

"Are they a threat?" Joshua asked.

"We don't know yet. Diamond, who seems to be their coven master, has talked to Serena without threatening her, but there were threats in his words from the restaurant." Darien replied.

"So what do we do?" Maria asked.

"I think we shouldn't move our plans ahead just yet. Let's wait till they make the first move." Serena said. Her voice was soft, but still strong.

"We could just be letting ourselves be so open! We've just had a crazy human come after Serena, we don't know what the hunters are doing, and now we have vampires? We should move. We should have left as soon as Beryl and Alan were taken care of. We should be gone now!" Marcus cried.

"Marcus, calm down!" Darien cried. Marcus was breathing hard and standing in the center of the room.

"Why? You're putting the whole pack in danger if you listen to her and keep us here!"

"We don't have anywhere to go. It was hard enough when we moved here without having a place to go. We were lucky this house was for a sale as well as the others. We don't know if we'll have the same luck when we go back."

"We should take that chance! We can live in the wilderness in our wolf forms until we have the land and the houses are built!" Marcus continued to argue. Everyone was quiet. Half of the wolves were thinking about who to back up while the other half were waiting for Serena and Darien to come to a decision/

"Half of the pack will go to Montana and find us a few ranches. The other half will continue to live here." Darien said.

"Who will go to Montana? Who's going to stay?" Maria asked.

"Volunteers first. I'm sure Marcus would like to go to Montana?" Darien said. Marcus nodded. "Anyone else?"

"We will." Maria said. She held her husband, Tristan's hand. After a few minutes, the list was decided. Nick and Zack were to leave with the Montana group while Mike and Jack would be staying.

"I'll be going to Montana too." Darien announced.

"What?" Serena yelled. She stood up from her seat and looked at Darien.

"We'll leave in three days. Be ready." Darien said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to talk." Darien pulled Serena out of the room and up the hall to her old room.

"You're going to leave? Without telling me?" Serena cried as soon as Darien had shut the door.

"Serena…"

"You're just going to leave me here? What if I wanted to go? Or what if I wanted to stay with you either way?"

"Serena…" Darien groaned.

"Darien, I don't want you to leave." Serena cried.

"I have to. You'll have Mike and Jack here with you and I'll have Nick and Zack. We need one alpha with both groups. I don't want to leave you, but I have to."

"Darien, could you have at least asked me first?" Serena asked quietly. "I'm not just another member of the pack anymore. I'm your mate, your alpha-female."

"Serena, it was an executive decision. It had to happen."

"It had to happen… Darien, nothing had to happen. You could have asked to talk to me and everyone could have waited. We could have talked about it." Serena lowered her eyes to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Sere, everyone was ready to leave. I didn't want to old them any longer." Darien replied. "If you don't want me to go you can go down there and tell the pack that."

"No… I won't. You're right. You're their alpha, you need to go and make sure everything is done right. I was just mad because you didn't ask me first."

"Are you sure that's it?" Darien asked. Serena nodded, but continued to look elsewhere. "I don't want to leave knowing you're upset and sad."

"I'm going to be sad till I see you again." Serena whispered.

"I'm not leaving for a few more days." Darien replied. "We still have time to be together for a bit."

oOoOoOo

Darien had left along with the half that was to go with him. He had called Serena when they had landed in Montana. They had found a few nice ranches, but only one was for sale. They were waiting for the others to go up since it was rumored they would, but no one was sure. Plans for houses had been set and blue prints were ready to be submitted to the county.

"Serena, isn't it?" Serena whirled around when she heard her name. Diamond was standing a few feet away, just smiling at her. She had decided to go for a run, but had decided to do so in her human form. Now she was regretting it.

"Diamond…" Serena said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you. Where's your husband or are you just married in… wolf terms?"

"That is none of your concern… either of your questions."

"I have noticed a lot of wolves gone… are you moving? Has your precious Darien decided to take the rest of your pack to find a new home? He didn't take you with him?"

"Again, none of your concern. For your information, he's at a meeting." Serena hoped Diamond wouldn't catch her bluff.

"Alright. Well then. Tell Darien that the hunters are on the move. They're coming."

"What?"

"A few members of my coven saw them. They'll be in town within the next day or two."

"Thank you for warning us." Serena said. She turned to leave.

"O, Serena."

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner. Discuss a treaty to end our kind's struggles."

"No." Serena replied.

"You won't be betraying your Darien. You won't be cheating on him."

"First of all, I see it as I would be. Second, the werewolf packs might talk, but we don't follow one leader. We're our own communities. We decide what's best for each pack. This war between our kinds… it wouldn't be solved in one dinner and I don't want to go to more than one dinner with you."

Diamond was struck into silence. Serena rolled her eyes and continued to walk back to Abby's. She made sure to listen to her surroundings so Diamond couldn't sneak up on her again.

When she finally got home Ivan and Abby were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. Ivan immediately sniffed the air and looked at her. "What stinks?"

"I had a run in with Diamond."

"Did he try anything? Are you hurt? We need to tell Darien, now!" Abby immediately went into the protective mother mode.

"He just talked. I told him off though. I was going to tell Darien as soon as I got back, but dinner smells really good…"

"Serena, go call him. He'll want to know when these things happen as soon as they happen. I'll make sure Ivan doesn't eat everything."

"Hey!" Ivan protested.

"Alright… I'm going…" Serena said. She walked up the stairs to her room. Her suitcase was sitting at the end of her bed and she flopped down next to it. She had decided to take stay with Ivan and Abby while Darien was gone so she brought some of her stuff back. She looked at her phone and quickly found Darien's number.

"I was wondering when you were going to call." Darien answered.

"Ya, I went for a walk. I just got back actually."

"A walk? Not a run?" Darien asked.

"Ya, just a walk, in human form and everything. I'm lonely either way." Serena said. Darien sighed on the other end.

"You know I'm trying to get everything set up as fast as possible."

"I know, I just miss you."

"I miss you too. So how was your walk?"

"It was good… until…"

"Diamond showed up didn't he? That bastard… Where was Mike?"

"He just talked. He didn't try anything. I actually surprised him by telling him off again."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What exactly did you say?"

"He said the hunters are coming, that a few of his coven have seen them. Then he asked me to dinner to try and create a peace treaty between our kinds and I told him no. That's kind of when I went off on him."

"He asked you to dinner? That filthy blood sucker. I swear to God…" Serena knew he was muttering curses, but couldn't understand them.

"I want Mike or Justin with you at all times when you're out of the house or when Ivan and Abby aren't home."

"I can take care of myself…" Serena huffed.

"Serena, please. I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to you again." Darien said.

"Fine… but just know I don't like being babysat." Serena said.

"Don't worry, I know." Darien laughed. "When the pack's together I'll make sure no one's around us for days."

"Is that a promise?" Serena asked.

"One I plan on fulfilling as soon as you get here." Darien replied.

"Alright, you want to call Mike or do you want me to?" Serena asked.

"I'll call him. I've got to go though. We're meeting with some land owners tomorrow so I want to get some sleep tonight."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." Darien said.

"I promise." Serena said quietly.

"I'll see you soon." Darien promised before hanging up the phone. Serena ended the call and set her phone on her luggage. She sat on her bed for a few more minutes before getting up and going downstairs for the dinner Abby had promised her.


	20. Trip to the Mall

**A/N- **Hello, everyone! So I wanted to say sorry for any confusion. I realize there have been a few confusing remarks in the last few chapters. There has been a lot of drama going on in my life… so much that about ¾ of my time is spent in a nightmare. So when I write I'm not always completely thinking. Just wanted to say sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!

**Estelin**- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I know how that goes. You think you have free time and then one thing happens, then another, then another and you find all your free time gone! But you gotta love life. Personally, I love being busy. I'm glad I'm keeping you on your toes; the story wouldn't be very good if you could guess what's going to happen.

**BloomAmber**- Ya, sorry about the confusion, but I'm happy everything is clear now!

**sailor cyanide**- I'm glad you like everything! Thanks for the review!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- We'll just have to see…

**Lovelyl**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Also, thanks for the heads up on the confusion… I'll fix it when I edit everything.

**Sunny38**- Ya, I like updating… I'm glad you like everything! Thanks for the review!

"Mike, I'll be fine." Serena growled. Mike was standing in front of the door, refusing to move and keeping Serena in the house. Mina had called that morning and asked Serena if she wanted to go shopping. Serena had jumped at the offer, but Mike and Jack had immediately said no.

"I'm not taking that chance. Darien would have my hide if I let you leave."

"He said I could still have a life! You two just had to watch!" Serena growled.

"It's easier on both of us this time." Mike said.

"Mike, I swear to god, if you don't let me go…"

"You'll do what?" Mike questioned. He knew Serena was bluffing, she never had been a good liar.

"As your alpha female, I'm telling you to move." Serena growled.

"Mike, why don't we let her go and just go with her? It's two of us and one of her. Plus they're just going shopping. Even if a bloodsucker did show up, it's too public for them to try anything." Jack reasoned.

"Thank you!" Serena sighed.

"You'll let us come with you?" Mike asked.

"If you let me go, yes." Serena said.

"Alright, let's go." Mike turned around and opened the door. Serena was right behind him as they made their way to the car. Mike got in the driver's seat while Serena got in the back and Jack got into the passenger's seat. The ride was short and Serena was instantly out of the car as soon as Mike had found a parking spot.

"Serena!" Mina yelled to get her attention. Serena smiled and walked over. "Who are they?"

"This is Mike and Jack. They're some friends of Darien's." Serena shrugged. Mina smiled at Mike who just looked at her. Jack and Serena looked between the two and shrugged.

"Mina, let's go. I haven't been shopping in forever." Serena tugged on Mina's arm and they ran to the first store.

The girls were like tornadoes in the store. They were going through racks as fast as they could, throwing shirts and dresses and pants at one another. When they had full arms they found dressing rooms and proceeded to put on a fashion show. Serena was smiling and laughing, something she hadn't been doing all that often since Darien had left.

"So, we have to strong men, just following us?" Mina asked as she grabbed her bags from the woman behind the register.

"Yup…" Serena replied.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mina asked.

"Hey Mike! Jack!" Serena called. Both of the men looked up at her with tired and bored expressions. "Aw, don't give me that look. This was your idea to come."

"It was his idea, not mine." Mike growled.

"Like you're really complaining." Jack laughed. "What do you need, Serena?"

"Can you help us with our bags?" Serena asked sweetly.

"Should have seen that one coming." Mike muttered. He stood up and approached the girls. Instead of grabbing the bags Serena had ready for him, he grabbed Mina's. Mina said a quiet thank you and Mike just nodded.

"You seeing this?" Jack asked as he took Serena's bags.

"O ya…" Serena said.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked.

"I think Mike's been alone long enough." Serena replied. Jack just laughed.

"Hey Mike, why don't we take these bags out to the car?" Jack asked. Mike just quickly handed his bags over to the blonde man. Jack huffed at the new bags, but managed to get them all in his arms so he wouldn't drop them.

Mike continued to follow Mina and Serena to the next store. They were once more gathering more clothes and accessories.

"So, what's his story?" Mina asked.

"Who's?" Serena asked as she looked at a shirt.

"Mike's!" Mina nearly yelled.

"He's a friend of Darien's. Darien didn't want me to be lonely during his trip so he asked Mike and Jack to keep me company. Why? Do you like him?"

"Not sure… he hasn't said a lot yet." Mina shrugged.

"He's a man of few words. Don't worry, he'll open up at some point." Serena said. "Hey Mike, we're going to be trying these on!" Mike just nodded.

Serena and Mina walked into the changing room. A woman with long red hair and in a tight green shirt and black pants eyed them as they walked in. Serena and Mina looked at each other, but shrugged and laughed at the woman's behavior. They quickly tried on all the clothes and got ready to buy them.

"I love that white dress you got. You going to wear it for Darien?"

"Ya, probably for some special event or something. I'm not sure yet." Serena said.

"Will he be back for Halloween?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure…" Serena shrugged. "Why?"

"It would make a perfect elegant fairy queen costume. Get some powder blue wings and a silver tiara and you have an outfit!"

"That does sound nice. I'll have to call him and find out." Serena shrugged. She collected her bags and started walking out of the store. As they passed in front of a pair of doors two men ran in and grabbed the girls. Serena tried to fight them off, but they put a rag over her mouth and before Serena knew it, she was unconscious. Mina didn't even try to fight, but the man holding her still pressed a similar rag onto her face. The men looked around to make sure that no one was around before carrying the girls out.

oOoOo

"Are they done yet?" Jack asked as he found Mike waiting at the front of the store. He was watching as different people walk by.

"Should be soon. They went to try on the outfits and then were headed up to the register."

"How long has it taken them?" Jack asked. Mike shrugged.

"It took you a while to put the bags away."

"Ya, well I was talking to some people too…" Jack replied.

"I don't even want to know." Mike muttered. He looked at his watch and noticed the girls had taken almost twenty minutes. "Let's go get them. They've taken forever."

"Must have been a big line at the register." Jack said.

"Possibly." Mike said. They entered the store and looked around. They saw a few women milling about, but no Serena and Mina. The continued through the racks of clothes. The girls weren't at any of the registers nor were they in any of the different areas.

"We have a problem…" Jack said.

"O ya." Mike replied.

"You don't think she'd try to ditch us, do you?"

"If she did I'm tying her up and not letting her loose till Darien gets back. Do one more search…and use your nose this time." Mike ordered. Jack nodded and the two men split up.

Mike found Serena's trail, but stopped in front of one of the exits. Her scent was mixed with chloroform. Mike's eyes went wide and he tried to find her attacker's scent. He found Mina's and two others. He followed them outside and into the parking lot. He came up to a spot where two women were climbing out of a red sedan.

"Did you see the car that was previously here?" Mike asked.

"Um, I think it was a black pick up truck." One of the women said. "It just left, I mean it was pulling out when we got here."

"Thank you." Mike said. He cursed under his breath as he ran back in.

"You find them?" Jack asked. He met Mike at the store's exit.

"They were taken. There's chloroform in the air mixed with Serena and Mina's scent."

"They took both of them? Who would have done that?" Jack asked.

"Vampires, hunters? Who knows." Mike said.

"Darien's going to be pissed." Jack muttered.

"No kidding. Let's get back and start getting a search team ready." Mike said. Jack nodded and both men rushed back to the SUV they had brought. Mike tore out of the parking lot and sped back to the manor, hoping Ivan and Abby weren't home yet.


	21. And the Hunt Begins

**A/N- **Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a good Halloween! So from here the drama gets a bit more intense for a few chapters… enjoy!

**sailor cyanide**- I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I'm glad you're enjoying it! Halloween was quiet, there's no kids in this community anymore… Thanks for the review!

**Estelin**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Silver Moon Goddess1-** Definitely uh oh.

**BloomAmber**- I'm glad you're enjoying everything! Thanks for the review!

**Lovelyl**- Thanks for the review! I'm happy you're enjoying it!

**Sunny38**- Yup, Mina's getting more and more involved… whether she likes it or not.

**Kyil**- All shall be explained. It is kind of cliché-ish, I know. I just want to keep the characters kind of similar.

Darien wished there was a faster way home than the plane he was currently on. When Malachite had called, he had been getting back from a long run and was in a decent mood. However, those first words out of Malachite's mouth stopped his heart.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mal, what's up? Is Serena there? Can I talk to her?" Darien asked._

"_We have a problem, Darien." Mike said. Darien stopped and completely went still and rigid. Some of the wolves who were around watched and waited for the news. "Serena's missing, along with her friend Mina."_

"_WHAT?" Darien roared. "I told you to look after her!"_

"_We were! She was shopping with Mina. They had gone to try some things on and then went to buy the outfits. I was waiting for her outside, but she didn't come out. When Jack and I went back inside he followed her scent trail to the back exit. There were two mystery people who took her and Mina."_

"_Just two? Serena could fight off two men or vampires for that matter, especially if one had to deal with Mina."_

"_There was chloroform in the air as well. From what we're guessing, she probably did put up a fight, but they came prepared. This would also be why no one noticed. It was quiet kidnapping."_

"_You think it was the vamps?" Darien growled._

"_Positive. The two mystery men's smell reeked of bloodsucker." Mike said. "We have people posted throughout town just in case some vamps talk. We also went ahead and bugged Diamond's store."_

"_I want her found, Mike, before anything happens."_

"_We're already on it."_

"_I'm getting the first flight back." Darien said. "There better be news for me when I get there." _

"_We hope we'll have her back by then." Malachite said. Darien grunted and slammed his phone shut._

"_There's a flight leaving in a hour and another leaving in two and a half…" Marcus said._

"_I want the one in an hour." Darien said. _

"_What exactly happened?" Marcus asked quietly._

"_Two vampires kidnapped Serena and her human friend Mina while they were shopping."_

"_Do you want the rest of us to come back?" _

"_It would be appreciated." Darien said. "The more people we have the quicker we can find her hopefully." Darien stalked off, finding his clothes and quickly pulling them on. _

_End Flashback_

Darien had barely made the flight, but he made it none the less. The others would be coming on a later flight, and a few would be staying to make sure the deals would go through. Darien wished he could stay and help, but he had to get back and put the vampires were they belonged, six feet under.

When the plane landed Darien made his way through the crowd and was happy to see someone had the intelligence to send a car for him. He threw his carry on in the back and told the driver he would be driving. The younger wolf nodded and moved to the passenger seat. Darien turned on the car and as soon as he was out of the airport crowd, sped towards Abby and Ivan's home.

When Darien arrived he noticed a few more cars than usual outside. He stormed into the house and found that Mike and Jack had set up control center in the living room. They had computers with the live feeds coming from the cameras they had set up around town.

"She still hasn't been found?" Darien asked.

"No sign of any of the vamps. They're preparing for something, that's for sure. Not one has made an appearance." Mike said.

"And the store?"

"For sale." Jack replied.

"I want to find out where she is. Tonight, I want a group to circle the town. I want you to trace the city's scent. When you come upon Serena's or a vamps you call in and then chase it as long as it's safe."

"Will you be joining them?" Mike asked.

"I will. I'm going to head to my apartment and get some clothes first. I'll be back within the hour." Darien said. He left just as quickly as he had come in. His heart was still racing and he knew it would be until Serena was back in his arms.

oOoOoOo

Serena groaned as she woke up. Her mouth was dry and cottony. What she would give for a glass of water… then again… she should be careful for what she wished for. Serena opened her eyes and noticed she was on a large King Bed. The cover was silver and white. The bed had a silver frame at the head and the frame. That's when she noticed her foot chained to the end of the bed.

"Serena?" She heard a whimper and swung her head around. A small cot had been set up next to the bed. Mina was huddled up on his. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she was shaking.

"Mina, are you ok? Did they do anything to you?"

"They tied me to the bed." Mina said. "But that's it."

"Alright, well I'm chained to the frame as well."

"Serena, I heard a few of them talking. They were talking about drinking blood… are they vampires?"

"Ya…"

"Are you a vampire?"

"No, I'm something completely else." Serena said. She continued to look around the room. There was a window on one wall, but there was a steel wall in front of it. A door to a bathroom was across from the bed and a door to what Serena presumed was the rest of the place they were in was on the wall adjacent to the bed.

"What are you then?" Mina asked.

"She is a werewolf, and a beautiful one at that, I'm sure." Serena snapped her head to the speaker. She heard Mina gasp, but it wasn't the time to worry about her secret.

"Diamond. What the hell are you planning?" She spat.

"Simply… an extermination of a vermin." Diamond replied. "But I found quite a beautiful specimen so I've decided to keep you."

"How nice of you." Serena replied sarcastically.

"I'd be nicer than that, now." Diamond replied. He walked up next to the bed that Serena was laying on. He ran his finger up her bare leg till it met her shorts. Serena tried to swat away, but Diamond just grabbed her hands. "No hitting."

"I wasn't planning on hitting you. I was planning a lot more than that." Serena growled.

"Before you even try to change, you can't. There's a reason my brother and I created that shop. We've had witches in our coven before and they gave us some of their secrets. That anklet that's attached to the bed… it won't let you change. In fact I've heard it can be quite painful if you try."

Serena looked down at her anklet and tried to form another plan. "So you're going to kill my mate, my family, my pack?"

"That's the current plan."

"And I'm just supposed to be some collector's item?"

"No, you'll come to love life here. I'm sure we can also find a way to help you adjust to the life of a vampire."

"You plan on changing me?"

"We're working on it." Diamond shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll help you." Diamond petted Serena's head, but she tried to snap at him, but Diamond instantly retracted his hand and laughed.

"What about Mina? She doesn't belong in the middle of this." Serena said.

"We'll find some use for her, I'm sure." Diamond said. "I'm sure when we move we'll need a snack or something." Serena growled and Mina let out a strangled sob. "Why don't you ladies get some rest? I'll have someone in here when you wake up so you can shower and change. O, Serena, that white dress is just magnificent. I think you should change into that."

"O hell no." Serena growled.

"Fine, you can wear what I picked out for you then…" Diamond grinned. He closed the door behind him. Serena heard him give instructions to the men outside the door before he walked down the hall.

"Serena, what's going to happen? Am I really going to die?" Mina asked.

"I don't plan on it." Serena replied.

"So you're really a werewolf? And Diamond… he's a vampire?" Mina asked.

"Ya."

"What about Darien? Mike? Jack?"

"Darien's a werewolf. We're the alpha's of our pack actually. Mike and Jack have always been Darien's friends. Mike's like his beta. Darien was looking at some new land for us to move to so he asked Mike and Jack to watch me, especially when he heard that Diamond had tried to talk to me when I went on a walk last week." Serena explained. "I'm sorry Mina, but this really isn't the time to talk about this."

"You look confused…" Mina said.

"I am. It's like I've been in a room like this before. I can't remember where though. It's just so… so familiar." Serena sighed. "I just… I just can't put my finger on it…"


	22. Found

**A/N-** Hey guys! Sorry for the extra day of waiting, but I had so much going on. I barely finished some homework that was due last night. Plus now I have a midterm in my social psych class. So anyway, I was able to find the time so here's another chapter!

By the way… 14 reviews until 200! So are we going to reach that mark this chapter or the next one? That's up to you guys…

**jessicam242**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**sailor cyanide**- I'm happy you liked it so much! Thanks for the review!

**BloomAmber**- Ya, I understand how I could have rushed it. I just didn't know where to go for part of it… I'm glad you still liked it!

**Estelin**- You'll understand the deja-vu pretty fast…. And no it won't be about Seiya.

**Silver Moon Goddess1-** Still uh oh… they aren't out of the trouble yet…

**Lovelyl**- Probably a little bit, but you'll understand the chains and all that in this chapter…

**grim reaper sakura**- I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review!

**Sean Kelley**- Thanks! I'm glad you really like it and you enjoy my writing style! Thanks for the review!

**Sunny38-** So now you know where the conflict is… now it just has to be solved…

Darien didn't pay attention to anyone around him as he made his way into the elevator and then up to his floor. His mind was whirling around all of the possibilities where Serena could be. He immediately made his way to his apartment as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Darien, you're back!" Vicki called out. Darien looked at her and nodded. "Serena's not with you? Good, I hope you dumped that little slut."

"What are you talking about?" Darien growled. "Serena is not a slut."

"Are you sure? I saw a guy carrying her in. When I asked him what he was doing he said they had a long day and Serena was tired from there… um activities." Vicki said. "I do believe cheating on your boyfriend while he's gone does make a girl a slut."

"Where did you see this?" Darien asked.

"Here. They were in the elevator with me yesterday." Vicki shrugged. "Serena was out cold. He must have really worked her good."

"Stop thinking Serena slept around! She's not, got it? Who were the men? Where were they?"

"Why are you defending her?" Vicki asked.

"Because I love her, for one. For another she's my girlfriend. And lastly, she was kidnapped! Those were the men. Now tell me, what floor did they get off?"

"She was kidnapped?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, now the floor?" Darien growled.

"Um… twelfth I believe." Vicki stuttered. "Who took her?"

"Some of our enemies."

"I'll go call the cops…" Vicki said, backing up towards her room.

"No, I don't want the cops involved. I'm getting her back myself." Darien growled. "Trust me, the cops would be useless anyway." Darien continued to run back to the elevator. He kept pushing the elevator button, but finally gave up. He ran for the stairs, which only happened to be next to the elevator. Thankfully, no one was in the stair well at the time. Darien pulled out his phone and called Mike.

"We don't have anything…"

"But I do." Darien said.

"What?" Mike asked. "How?"

"They're here… they're in the same apartment building."

"How did you find out?" Mike asked.

"Vicki saw Serena with them. She thought she was cheating on me. I'm going to tear out her throat when I see her again for calling Serena a slut."

"You want a team?"

"Ya, and make sure Andrew blocks the call Vicki's about to make to the cops. Come in police uniforms… you know the drill."

"Alright, we're on our way… what floor?"

"Twelve."

"Don't go in there till we get there, Dare." Mike said.

"Don't count on it." Darien replied with a growl. He snapped his phone shut even though he could hear Mike yelling at him. As soon as his call had ended, the doors slid open. Darien carefully walked down the hall. He figured that the vampires already knew he was here, but just in case…

Finally, at the end of the hall, he picked up Diamond's scent. He couldn't smell Serena or Mina, but it had been a day since they had been carried into the room. Darien knew Diamond wasn't stupid enough to keep Serena in a different apartment. Darien listened carefully, counting the footsteps and voices he could here. So far… there were just five to deal with…

oOoOoOo

"I figured it out!" Serena exclaimed.

"What did you figure out?" Mina yawned.

"Why this room seems familiar! It's like Darien's apartment. I bet we're in the same building!"

"You think Darien will find us?" Mina asked.

"I hope so…"

"Don't you guys have an amazing sense of smell or something?"

"Smell, hearing, taste…" Serena muttered. "I'm not sure he'll be able to pick up my scent trail since we were carried in here. He'll find us though… I know he will."

"Still hoping your prince will come?" A woman sneered from the door. It was the same woman from the store.

"He's my alpha… get your facts straight." Serena growled.

"Diamond wants you both to have a shower. He said I had to watch you though cause he's not worried about the human." The woman said. "So, human, go get cleaned up. We aren't particularly happy when our meals smell like dirt and chloroform." The woman unlocked Mina's anklet and let her get up and walk to the bathroom.

Serena and the woman started a stare off as soon as Mina was in the bathroom. The woman had changed into an emerald dress. She plucked some dirt, or dried blood, from her nails occasionally. Serena just continued to glare at her. Mina's shower was quick and before she knew it, Mina was once more locked to the bed post.

"Your turn…" The woman said. She unlocked Serena's anklet and pushed her off the bed. Serena's instincts kicked in before she hit the ground and she landed on all for. That's when she realized the woman had unlocked the anklet from her ankle, not from the bed. Serena grinned as she started to change. She knew the woman knew her mistake as soon as Serena's change started to take over. Serena just kept grinning until she was in her full wolf form. She was still grinning, but the human and vampire didn't know.

Serena launched herself at the woman, aiming for the neck. The woman screamed and pushed Serena away, but not before Serena was able to take a bit of skin from her collar. The vampire snarled in rage and her hand went straight to her injury. Serena spat out the skin and blood as best she could, but kept watching the vampire before her. "You bitch!" The woman screamed.

The door burst open and two men came in, followed my Diamond. "Emerald, I told you to leave the anklet on her!" Diamond yelled. "Rubeus, take Emerald out and make sure she's attended. Sapphire, take the human to another room."

Serena growled and walked in front of Mina protectively. Mina was shaking again and watching everything from the farthest corner she could get to. As soon as Sapphire tried to come forward, Serena snarled, bearing her teeth.

"Now, be a good wolf and give Mina to Sapphire." Diamond chided. "We have our own discussion."

Serena replied with another warning growl.

"Have it your way then." Diamond shrugged. He nodded to Sapphire who tensed before speeding towards Serena and Mina. Although he had super human speed, Serena was prepared for it and stuck her open mouth in front of where she thought he was going. She thought right and Sapphire didn't have enough time to change his course. Serena latched onto his leg and threw him back towards his brother. "That wasn't very nice, Serena." Diamond said.

"Neither are you." A deeper voice said from the doorway. Diamond spun around to face Darien. Darien's eyes were nearly black with rage and his skin was rippling with the urge to change.

"You mean to have two of my coven members take your beautiful mate and plan and begin to carry out an extermination of your kind isn't very nice?" Diamond laughed.

"An extermination?" Darien questioned.

"I figured the hunters were too slow so we'd kindly do their job for them." Diamond smiled. "Most of my coven is on the way to little Ivan and Abby's house as we speak."

"It won't help that the pack is there then." Darien said. "And who's not there will be flying in any minute."

"What?"

"Half the pack was with me, half the pack was here. When the call came in that Serena was gone, I flew back ahead of the others. They were only a few short hours behind though. In fact, they should be heading home. Which means, they'll be right behind your army. You'll be surrounded… no exit to run to when we take the upper hand."

"Impossible! Serena said…"

"I told you that he was at a meeting… I didn't tell you where or how long he was going to be there." Serena shrugged. She was crouching in a half human, half wolf form in front of Mina.

"But… but…" Diamond started to stutter.

"Just to let you know, the man in the living room… ya, he's dead. The woman and other man who walked in didn't do so well either. Really, I was expecting a better fight. Then again, the woman was injured."

"Thanks to me!" Serena argued.

"And then the last… again, he was hurt and an easy take down." Darien shrugged. "Now, let's hope the master vampire can be a bit more of a challenge." Darien changed into his wolf form with a menacing smile. Serena returned to her full wolf form and started to pace in front of Mina, ready for the fight.


	23. Battle of Species

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So next chapter is up and ready! I hope you guys enjoy it!

**grim reaper sakura**- Time to show him who the dominant species really is.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm not into writing a complete damsel in distress story… she's got to be able to fight…

**Ashes-from-the-moon**- I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review!

**Estelin**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**sailor cyanide**- But they still have a problem that has a pretty intense set of fangs.

**shantie1984**- That he is…

**Sunny38**- I hope the battle's interesting, but as usual let me know what you think!

**Dertupio**- Your welcome! I love it when you and others review! I also just love updating so updates do come out pretty fast...

* * *

Diamond was eyeing Darien and Serena nervously. Both wolves looked like they could attack at any moment. Serena was constantly growling; although just quiet enough so Diamond and Darien were the only ones who could hear it. She didn't want Mina to be scared any more than she already was.

"_Are you going to make the first move?" _Serena asked Darien, surprising him that she was actually using the mental link.

"_So now you decide to talk to me through the link? You could have called Mike and Jack when you were getting kidnapped! You could have called to me!"_

"_You know it only works when we're in our wolf forms and when we're close together. Don't give me that crap."_ Serena shot back.

Diamond noticed how the two wolves seemed to be glaring at each other. They were completely distracted and he chose that moment to move. He ran towards Darien with his teeth bared. Darien looked up right as Diamond got to him and jumped, but unfortunately Diamond was able to sink his teeth into Darien's back. When Darien tried to jump Diamond's teeth just cut a longer line down his back. Darien howled in pain and struggled to stay standing.

"_Darien!"_ Serena screamed in her head.

"_Serena? Has something happened to Darien?"_ It was Mike… he had to be close then.

"_Diamond just attacked. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."_ Serena growled and jumped at Diamond.

The vampire was still occupied with the male alpha to notice the female's attack. Serena's pounced on his back and sunk her teeth into his neck. She shook her head back and forth, trying to tear away Diamond's skin while Diamond tried to shake her off. He tried to scratch her, but his nails weren't long enough to break through her hide. After a few attempts at scratching, Diamond finally turned and ran backwards into a wall. Serena whimpered in pain and fell back, taking a chunk of Diamond's skin with her.

Diamond howled in pain and covered his wound with his hand, hoping to contain the bleeding. Serena spat out the skin and blood, staining the carpet below her. She looked up at Diamond and tried to calculate another way to attack. He healed quickly, like most vampires, but if she could force enough blood loss or take off the head somehow…

"What are you planning, princess?" Diamond sneered. Serena growled her reply. This time Diamond was keeping an eye on both Serena and Darien. Darien's wound was starting to heal, but it was slow at that and still bleeding a lot.

"_Serena, Darien, tell me what room you're in!"_ Mike said. _"I have a few others with me, but most of the pack is taking care of the vampires back at Abby and Ivan's."_

"_End of the hall, you should be able to smell the blood."_ Darien responded. Serena couldn't help, but feel a bit relieved that Darien was responding to Mike_. "I'll need someone to take care of the human."_

"_I'll do it!"_ Mike growled before anyone else could volunteer.

"_I'll ask questions later."_ Darien mumbled.

"_Darien, I love you and I'm happy you're responding, but we've got a vamp master on our hands…"_ Serena said.

"_We're here…"_ Mike said. Serena and Darien's ears both perked backwards when they heard the human and wolf footsteps coming closer.

"More of you?" Diamond growled. Serena and Darien had been watching Diamond while they had been talking to Mike.

Serena and Darien both decided they had had enough and sprung up. Diamond tried to slash his hands outward, hoping to catch one, but both wolves hit him. Diamond stumbled back and tried to regain his balance. However, he lost his footing and found himself on the floor.

As soon as Diamond hit the floor, Serena and Darien were biting various parts of his neck and chest, wherever they could get the most blood from. Darien was finally able to shove his teeth into Diamond's upper left chest, right into the heart. Diamond screamed in pain and both wolves backed off. Darien spat out the dying organ as they watched Diamond coil in pain on the floor.

Quickly, Diamond's body started to become paler than it already was, until it was completely white. Then it fell away, leaving Diamond's skeleton on a pile of ash. Serena instantly changed back into her human form and ran over to Mina. The human was screaming and in hysterics.

"I see you guys did well without us." Mike said as he stumbled into the room. His eyes went from Diamond's skeleton to Mina and Serena. Without thinking he nearly ran over to them. Serena noticed the look in his eyes and backed away. She knew if someone was helping her and Darien came over with that look, they'd either back away on their own or be thrown out of the way.

"You're… you're one of them…" Mina stuttered. She shivered in Mike's arms, but didn't resist.

"She knows?" Mike asked.

"Mike, she just watched Darien and I change and saw three vampires. Yes she knows." Serena replied. Mike held the smaller woman closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"I've really been gone a while, haven't I?" Darien said. He wrapped his arms around Serena as he observed Mike and Mina. He had his pants back on, even though they were a bit torn, but still no shirt.

"Not as long as you think. This just happened at the mall trip." Serena said. "But they both move fast apparently."

"Mike, how's everyone doing back at Abby's?"

"Jack said he'd call me if they needed us." Mike replied. "I'm guessing since we haven't been called, they're fine."

"We should get back there just in case." Darien murmured. "Did someone intercept Vicki's call to the police?"

"Vicki? What the hell does Vicki have to do with any of this?" Serena asked.

"I'll tell you later and you should be thanking her… well kind of anyway." Darien replied.

"Andrew did. We have a few guys here in uniforms and we're going to take a few of the vamps alive so it looks like we made arrests. We'll make sure they're taken care of elsewhere." Mike said.

"What about the apartment?" Serena asked.

"We'll get someone over here to clean it up when everything is taken care of." Darien replied. "Right now, let's make sure the rest of the pack is ok."

oOoOoOo

Darien had helped Serena to their apartment where they quickly found a new set of clothes. As soon as they were dressed they made their way downstairs and out through the garage. There were some news stations and reporters in front of the building, flashing pictures as a few of the men walked the vampires out. They made it back to Abby and Ivan's in time to find wolves cleaning up the mess. There were a few totaled cars, knocked over trees, and broken windows. Overall, it didn't look too bad.

"Serena!" Abby said as she saw Serena get out of the car. The older woman ran over and gave Serena a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright. They didn't do anything did they? I swear if they did I'll find a way to bring the master vampire back and kill him again. Then I'll repeat the whole process!"

"I'm fine. He just told me his plan to 'exterminate' the pack and then try and find a way to make me a vampire."

"He said what?" Darien roared.

"Obviously nothing happened." Serena said, putting a hand on Darien's chest to calm him down. Darien took a few deep breaths, but then calmed.

"How did things go here?" Darien asked.

"The attack surprised us. Mike was just leaving and was able to get out while the rest of us started defending ourselves. The others who were coming home arrived only minutes later. They surprised the vamps and we got the upper hand." Ivan explained as he walked over. He too gave Serena a hug, as well as shaking Darien's hand.

"How many were injured or killed?" Darien asked.

"Fiona and her mate, Tristan, were both killed. Other than that, everyone survived. A few have deep wounds, but nothing that can't be healed. Everyone else just has scratches. Those vampires were never good at working together in a group. We were able to come together and have planned attacks. They just lashed out at anything." Abby said.

"But sometimes that's the worst type of attack." Darien replied. Ivan nodded in agreement. "We need someone to go over to my apartment building and clean up there."

"There's people already on the way." Mike said as he walked up. He was holding Mina tightly to his side.

"Who's this?" Ivan asked. "A human?"

"This is Mina, she's my friend." Serena said. "She was at the mall with me and the vamps took her when they took me. She's been introduced to this world now."

"Which is good because I'm never letting her from my sight." Mike said. Mina stared up at him at awe.

"Shouldn't we call your parents, Mina? They'll want to know you're ok." Serena said.

"They think she's at a long sleep over. They brought you some clothes over, if you want to change." Abby said with a comforting smile.

"They didn't ask any questions?" Mina asked quietly.

"They did, but we're good at hiding the facts. I told them you two were on a hike in the woods when they came over." Abby replied. "Come in, we'll get you into a shower and all cleaned up." Abby led Mina inside the house, disappearing as the door closed behind them.

"Your mate?" Darien asked. Mike nodded silently in reply. "How do you know?"

"It's just a pull. I'm sure you feel one with Serena. I know you've felt something for a while."

"A while? Wait, how long have you liked me, Darien?" Serena asked, now intrigued by the conversation topic.

"We're not going to talk about that right now." Darien groaned.

"Darien…" Serena whined.

"A while." Darien replied. "We'll talk more later, ok?"

"Fine." Serena huffed.

"Do you have everything handled here?" Darien asked Ivan.

"Of course. Are you going back to your apartment?"

"I think a shower is in need." Darien replied. Serena just slapped him in the chest. "For both of us!" Serena slapped him again and walked back to the car annoyed. "Serena!"

"Never tell a woman she smells bad." Ivan laughed.

"I didn't!" Darien said.

"No, but you did hint at it." Ivan said. "I think you have an angry mate and a shower waiting you?"

"Thanks Ivan. Call me if you need anything. We should be back by midnight." Darien muttered. He turned around and made his way back to the car where he was welcomed with the silent treatment from his girlfriend.


	24. New Home

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So a lot of you think this is the end… now I've told some of you before that the other characters are going to come into the story so there's still a bit left. There won't be anymore huge fight scenes, just some smaller challenges. Personally… I've gotten tired of all of the fight scenes… I'm going to be taking a break from those for a while. Anyway… enjoy!

**Estelin**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**BloomAmber**- I'm glad you like the past few chapters! The story still has a bit left. I think somewhere around 10 chapters or so…

**Omnw**- Updated!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I always love it when I can make the story happy so it makes you guys happy! I love how writing can do that in general.

**Lovelyl**- Unfortunately you don't see that… you can just imagine her giving him the cold shoulder for a bit though.

**Sunny38**- I think I just got so tired of writing those scenes that I couldn't come up with anything more exciting… I'm happy you still liked it!

**Andreea**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**raye85**- They're married in wolf terms, but not in human terms. It's complicated in living in two different societies at the same time…

* * *

A Few Months Later

"So this is the ranch?" Serena asked as she got out of the suburban and looked all around the open pastures. There was an old 2 story house about half a mile in from the main road and a barn just behind it.

"Yup, and we're planning on buying the one next over as well. That would give us about 200 acres." Darien explained. "Marcus has been talking to the older. He's an older man and as long as we don't kick him off the land and let him stay there then he's willing to sell."

"So you're going to let him stay?" Serena asked. "Won't that be dangerous for him? Or for us?"

"We'll just have to be careful is all." Darien shrugged. He pulled their bags out from the back and set them on the ground.

"So where are we going to live right now?" Serena asked.

"Well there's the ranch house, but I thought Abby and Ivan would like that house more. I'm sure Abby would be able to completely redecorate it in a matter of weeks. It would keep her busy at least."

"I'm always busy." Abby said as she joined Serena and Darien. "And Ivan and I would love the house as long as you will stay with us until your house is ready."

"It will only be a matter of weeks then." Darien replied.

"A matter of weeks? Darien, what are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Why don't I show you?" Darien asked. He took Serena's hand and led her into the trees that surrounded the back pastures. When they were out of sight Darien changed into his wolf form and Serena followed suit.

They ran for over a mile until they reached a large creek. Darien turned up the creek and continued to run up the creek. The two were splashing water everywhere. Soon they were muddy, although Serena was the only one who showed it. Her stomach and legs were brown with mud, as well as her muzzle. Darien's fur just looked wet.

Eventually Darien stopped and walked slowly through a few trees. Within a matter of steps the broke through the tree line and were welcomed by the sight of a two story cottage. It was perfect for just them, and possibly a family in the coming years. There were a few stacks of plywood and other construction equipment sitting around the perimeter, but no one was there.

"This is ours?" Serena asked as she changed back into her human form.

"All ours." Darien replied. "It will be close that the pack can get here easily enough, but it's also excluded enough that we're private."

"Darien, when did you start building this? How did you find the time?" Serena asked.

"I made plans as soon as I got here."

"Where did you get…" Serena's eyes went wider, even though Darien was sure they couldn't get any larger. "The drawings I made! I had sent them to you when you came the first time. Darien, I can't believe you did this!"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Darien replied. "Now, are we going to stand out here or are we going to go inside?"

"How much left do you have?" Serena asked as she walked up to the front door.

"Most of the second floor and the conference room on the first. The kitchen, living room, and library are all almost done. We're just waiting for appliances for the kitchen, books and furniture for the library and furniture for the living room."

"I'm sure you guys already got the TV and it's all hooked up…" Serena laughed. Darien shrugged, but pushed the door open for her.

The entry hallway all cherry wood. The walls were still blank, but Serena could just see the pictures that she could put up. She saw a small table to one side with candles and a bowl for keys in her imagination. As she walked through the entry way she ran a hand along the wood. The first opening led to the dining room. A large table sat under a crystal chandelier. Serena ran her hand over all of the chairs as Darien watched from the door. When she came to stand in front of the next door, she pushed open the door and was greeted by a white marble kitchen. Serena let out a gasp as she walked in. There were vacant, rough looking areas where Serena knew the appliances would go.

"We're getting in all new stainless steel appliances." Darien explained. "They should be here in a few days." Serena nodded to let him know she understood.

The next room Serena opened was a room that was completely bare. There were two walls of plain wood, one wall that was open, and a third, the one where Serena was now standing in the doorway of. "This will be the conference room for when we need to see the pack, mainly the elders probably."

"I doubt the whole pack could ever be confined to just one room." Serena laughed. She shut the door and continued to the next room.

When she opened the door, she was frozen in place. Two walls were completely books, a third had books surrounding a fire place, and the fourth was once more where she stood. The shelves were almost completely empty, except for a few books that had already been bought.

"This room wasn't like this in my drawing." Serena said as she walked into the center.

"No, but I thought this might be an improvement." Darien replied. "I'm hoping you'll approve?"

"So much…" Serena whispered. She laughed as she twirled around. "I love it!" She jumped into Darien's arms and kissed him. "Though I do think we might need new books."

"I'm sure we can deal with that. Would you like to be in charge of finding books?"

"You think that's wise. You know I get a little crazy…"

"You would do the best though." Darien said. He kissed Serena again before showing her the last room. The last room was on the far side. Of the house, but it was the biggest. There was indeed a TV on the far side, as well as a bar on the opposite side. "So what do you think of your house."

"You mean our house."

"I'm sorry. What do you think of our house?" Darien asked.

"I absolutely love it. Are there any rooms upstairs we can go in?"

"It's closed in, but there aren't any dividing walls." Darien explained. "I'll take you up when they're ready. Although we do need a few more pieces of furniture."

"And you want me to find some?" Serena asked.

"I was thinking something like that."

"So what exactly do I need to get?"

"Armoire or dresser, counters, nightstand, bathroom appliances, and of course the bed."

"I think you might need to help me with that."

"I think I can do that." Darien laughed. "Why don't we head back and make sure everyone got here alright?"

Serena nodded and let Darien lead her to the glass doors on the other side of the living room. He slid it open and stepped out. Once the house was closed and locked back up the couple took off into the forest once more.

It took them a bit longer to get back than it had to get to the cottage, but they made it back eventually. They spent a good amount of time exploring the new forest, exploring different scents and the different foliage of their new home. They came running out of the forest laughing in their mind from one more game of werewolf tag. They ran into the house and up to the guest bedroom where Abby had already put away their clothes.

The couple quickly changed back into human clothes. "Abby sure loves being the matriarch." Darien said as he took a shirt out of the closet.

"She loves being a mother, not being a matriarch." Serena corrected. "Come on, let's go downstairs and see what she's made for lunch."

Downstairs, they found sandwiches already set out for them on the table. They could hear a football on the TV and guessed that Abby and Ivan had sat down to watch the game. Serena found tow plates and handed one to Darien before loading hers with halves of sandwiches.

"I still can't believe you eat that much." Darien laughed.

"And yet you still love me." Serena said. She kissed his cheek as her hand reached out and snagged another half of an egg salad sandwich. Serena laughed and twirled around Darien. She ate her sandwich at the window, waiting for Darien to finish getting his fill. She noticed four black SUV's pull off the main road and into the driveway. "Uh, honey?"

"Yes, love?" Darien asked. He nuzzled Serena's neck happily.

"Are we expected four black SUV's? They look like Escalades." Serena said.

"What?" Darien looked up and watched as the four cars pulled up next to the house. "Ivan! Abby! We have visitors."

Ivan and Abby were instantly behind their Alpha's watching the four cars park. When they noticed the cars turn off they rushed outside, momentarily forgetting about their lunch.


	25. Visitors

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So I'm happy everyone liked the house! Now you guys get to find out who's in the cars… enjoy!

**Estelin**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**grim reaper sakura**- ROD? I'm not quite sure. She likes reading, but it's not really her number one concern. The library was really just a nice addition Darien added on for her.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- You're just going to have to find out…

**Lovelyl**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Sunny38**- Hm… CIA? Well… you're just going to have to read on!

**raye85**- They will get married… I'm not sure how much detail I'm going to put into the wedding though… we'll see…

**BloomAmber**- I'm glad you like the house! Read on to figure out the visitors!

* * *

Darien and Serena stood before their pack. Other members had trickled in, curious as to who the visitors were. After a minute or so, one door opened and a woman stepped out. She had long brown hair that as tied back. She wore a green shirt, white jacket and jeans. Various other people climbed out of the cars until there were enough people to rival the pack's numbers.

"Can we help you?" Darien asked. The new people were silent and just eyed everyone.

"My name's Lita and this is my family." She said. "And we just so happen to know what you are."

Fear raced through Serena at the last statement. She gulped in fear that they were about to have another war with some hunters this time. She hadn't seen any weapons, but she knew more and more hunters were moving to smaller guns and knives.

"Excuse me?" Darien growled. He was prepared to fight. He didn't just defeat vampires, fight for his place as alpha, and move half way across the country just for some hunters to instantly corner us.

"O calm down, we're not planning fighting." The woman said. "My name is Lita and my family is my pack."

"So you're werewolves too?" Serena said.

"Yup. Some of the girls had gone shopping when you guys got into town. They called back and we instantly found out where you guys were going. We just wanted to come talk to you." Lita said. "I'm to assume that you two are the alphas?"

"That's right." Darien said. "My name is Darien and this is my mate, Serena."

"My name is Lita. I took over being Alpha from my parents."

"You didn't have to fight?" Serena asked.

"Everyone agreed Lita was more than ready to be alpha and she can take down most of the males." A woman said, stepping up next to Lita.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Serena said with a big smile.

"Are you worried about territory or just if we were friendly or not?" Darien asked, still serious.

"We were wondering what your intentions are. We haven't seen another pack in a few years. And those packs were just passing through.

"Well we're planning on being here for a bit longer than that." Darien said.

"Well then, would you like to come over to the family farm? We'll have a barbeque and get to know everyone." Lita said with a smile.

"Would you like us to bring anything?" Abby asked, stepping up. Ivan and Darien both rolled their eyes, but said nothing.

"No, I believe we can handle it all." The woman said. Lita exchanged information with Darien and Serena before returning to the cars. Her pack quickly got back into their SUV's and drove off the property.

"You didn't look for other packs?" Serena asked.

"Didn't cross my mind." Darien shrugged. "Now, I believe we have a dinner to get ready for."

oOoOoOo

Darien pulled into the dirt driveway of the ranch with Lita's address on it. There were already a few people milling about and a large smoker smoking. Serena grinned as she smelled the meet cooking.

Darien's pack got out of the car and stood together as Lita and a few others came over. They all had large smiles on their faces. Lita was wearing a cooking apron and wiping her hands off on a towel. "Welcome! Everything should be ready in a few minutes."

Lita led everyone around the back of the house. There were wolves and people milling about casually. A few pups were running around quite happily, trying to bite each other's tails.

"So what made you move here?" Lita asked.

"We had some issues on the east coast. Vampires and such." Darien explained. "So we took care of the problem, but instead of waiting to see if hunters would show up, we left. We had already been looking at the ranch here anyway."

"Yes, I heard about the ranch being bought a few months ago." The older woman next to Lita said.

"I'm sorry for being rude, this is my mother Lila." Lita said.

"Your names are so similar…" Serena murmured.

"It's a family trait. We always name our daughters with similar names." Lila explained.

"I want to name my daughter, when I have a daughter, Lilly." Lita said.

"That's a beautiful name." Serena smiled. "My mother and I have similar names as well. Her name is… was Serenity and although mine is technically the exact same, I go by Serena."

"Both are beautiful names." Lila smiled.

"I'm sorry if it's rude of me to ask, but who are those three gentlemen over there?" Lita asked.

"They're my closest friends. They're generals in some sense, helping us keep order if any issues ever arose." Darien explained. "Nicholi is the one with brown hair, Jack with blonde, and Zack with lighter blonde." Serena noticed Lita's gaze fall and Nicholi, who seemed utterly bored standing in the middle of the lawn.

"Hey Lita, I think the tri-tip is done." Serena mentioned. Lita looked down and tested the firmness of the meet. She nodded and placed it on a plate before checking the others. Serena followed her over to a table and helped her make sandwiches. Darien, on the other hand, left the two women and found his way over to his friends.

"Serena, would you like one?" Lita asked. She held up one of the finished plates.

"I'd love one. I never got to finish lunch since you guys came over." Serena said. "I'll take one over to Darien and the other guys… but I don't think I can carry all of them."

"I'll take some then." Lita said with a smile. Serena nodded and grabbed a plate of her, Darien, and Zack. Lita grabbed a few plates as well and followed Serena over to where the others of her pack were standing. Darien grabbed his plate, as well as one for Zack and handed it to his friend. Nicholi was instantly next to Lita, helping her with her plates.

"I've got it." Lita growled.

"I was just trying to help." Nicholi replied, a growl rumbling under his own words.

"I don't need your help." Lita shot back.

"I was being a gentleman." Nicholi responded.

"I'm not a damsel in distress." Lita declared.

"I know you're not, but every now and then it's nice to have help." Nicholi stated. Lita didn't respond, instead she decided to just glare at the man before her. Serena, Darien, and the two others were stunned with the transaction between the two.

"So Lita, how come you haven't found a mate yet, especially since you're an alpha?" Serena asked. Darien gently thumped her back with his elbow, attempting to tell her the question was inappropriate.

"Um, I just haven't found him yet. It's not like I need a man to justify my position. As my mother said earlier, I can take down pretty much every male in this pack." Lita shrugged.

"Really?" Nicholi grinned. "Care to prove that?"

"Nicholi…" Darien warned with a low growl.

"No, it is alright. I'd be more than happy to prove myself. It's not like I haven't been doing it for my entire life." Lita grinned. She took Nicholi's plate from his hand and set it on the table. She changed into her wolf form before turning around. As soon as she changed, everyone's attention was on her. Her pack wasn't sure what was going on, nor was Serena and Darien's pack. Everyone formed sides behind their alpha's, even though Serena and Darien weren't changing.

"Darien, what's going on?" Ivan asked.

"Nick was stupid and challenged Lita." Darien said. "It's just Nick being an idiot, nothing that will affect the packs will come out of it."

"Alright." Ivan nodded. Within a minute the news had spread and everyone had relaxed. Some of the wolves in Lita's pack changed back into their human forms and found seats to watch the fight from.

Nicholi paced back and forth, waiting for Lita to make a move. Lita, on the other hand, was just watching him, waiting for him to make the first move. Nicholi lunged after a few minutes. Lita was instantly on her feet and jumped away. She turned around and snapped at Nicholi. Nick was able to just barely escape, but Lita still got a mouthful of fur. Nicholi tried to go after Lita, but she was too quick and agile from his to attack. Lita once more took the offensive. She acted like she was going to try and bite Nicholi once more, but instead she threw her body in Nicholi's causing him to fall on his side. Before he was able to get up, Lita was on top of him. She gently bit down on his neck, forcing Nicholi to surrender.

"_Have I proven myself to you now?" _Lita asked before released Nick.

"_Yes, and a lot more."_ Nicholi mumbled the last part. Lita looked at him curiously, but released him, allowing him up. Both changed back into their human form and the dinner went on.

"Just wait till Mike hears about this!" Jack laughed.

"Who's Mike?" Lita asked.

"He's my beta." Darien said.

"He decided to stay back on the east coast." Serena said. She smiled at the thought of Mike.

"Really? He didn't want to come? He became a lone wolf?" Lita asked.

"He's not a lone wolf. He's still part of the pack."

"His girlfriend is still in high school and couldn't move. Plus, I don't think her family would have understood." Serena explained.

"High school? Her family? What is she, human?"

"Yup." Serena said. "She was a friend of mine when I went to high school. She was with me when the vampire's decided to kidnap us. So she kind of got a rude awakening to this world."

"She knows about us? Shouldn't she be taken care of? Or changed?"

"She'll be changed when they think it's best." Darien said.

"They're coming in a few weeks when Mina's able to get away for about a week. You'll love her!" Serena said with a smile. The topic changed soon after to the local environment, hunting, safest places to run, and other issues Darien was about to face. Everyone was thankful Lita's pack was friendly and willing to help them learn about the land.


	26. Friends

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I'm glad everyone has been enjoying the story… not much to say really so enjoy!

**grim reaper sakura**- Ok… I get it now. Serena isn't that extreme, but she still does love books, mainly fantasies and fairytales. I'm glad you liked the visitor!

**Estelin**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**sailor cyanide**- Thanks! I'm happy you liked it!

**Akemi Toriyama**- Eh… woops? Thanks for catching that though!

**Ella**- Ok first, when I saw your name it brought back some memories from this summer because we rescued a baby sea lion at work. The facility she has at now (unfortunately she couldn't be released) named her Ella. Back to your review… Um, there will be an M story for when they're alone, just keep a look out for that if that's what you want. They'll also have some dates coming up as well.

**shantie1984**- Well… if you're curious, read on!

**BloomAmber**- Well Rei has been mentioned, but you'll see!

**James Birdsong**- Thanks! I'm glad you've liked everything! There are still a few chapters left though… actually more than a few. We'll see how long it gets!

**lilcatfish96**- Yes there will be some new couples… I'm glad you like everything though!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- This was definitely easier than another vamp/hunter issue!

**Lovelyl**- :)

**Dertupio**- Right now I'm up to 31 chapters and I know there's a few more. Possibly around 35?

**Sunny38**- I'm glad you like everything (and Nick getting knocked down a peg or two)!

* * *

"Where are you going, Nicholi?" Serena asked. She was cuddled into Darien's side on the couch as they watched the fire. Nicholi was throwing on his jacket and grabbing keys to one of the cars.

"I'm going to dinner." Nicholi said.

"Tell Lita hello." Darien said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Serena yelled. "You're going out with Lita? And you didn't tell me! Nicholi, how could you? I was trying to figure out a way to…"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Nicholi said with a smile. Darien nodded his head and smiled as he brought the fussing Serena onto his lap more.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Serena said.

"Sorry, but Nicholi doesn't want it widely known yet." Darien replied. "I'm the only one who knows, well, now you too."

"This is big… I mean he's dating an alpha. Is he ready? If anything else happens he'll have to take an alpha challenge for a foreign pack. That pack might not even accept him."

"Serena, you sound like his mother. He's a big boy now. He can take care of himself."

"I know… but still!" Serena huffed. Darien just laughed and tightened his arms around her. "Our house will be done soon, right?"

"The second floor is almost done. Then we just need to get all of the furniture in." Darien replied.

"I can't wait to move in." Serena said.

"You're moving again?" A voice asked from the door.

"Mina!" Serena exclaimed. She launched herself out of Darien's arms and ran over to her friend. Mike was right behind her, hanging their jackets in the small closet next to the door. "I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow."

"We were able to get an earlier flight." Mike said.

"Did you know?" Serena asked Darien accusingly.

"For once… no." Darien replied. He greeted the couple and lead them into the kitchen. "Are you guys hungry or thirsty?"

"Some water would be great." Mina said.

"Does Abby have any food in here?" Mike asked.

"It's Abby… of course she does. She probably has a full dinner in the fridge." Darien laughed. Serena got Mina her water while Mike and Darien dug through the fridge to find some food.

"So how long will you be able to be out here?" Serena asked.

"Just a week. School starts again on Monday." Mina replied.

"That sucks." Serena said.

"No kidding. Is Abby still home schooling you?"

"Ya, but we do it on our schedule which is nice." Serena said.

"Are you going to go to college? I've been looking at some in California. I really want to get away from everyone back home."

"Why? Is Yaten bothering you?" Serena asked.

"He was until he saw Mike waiting to pick me up." Mina smiled. "You should have seen his face. I was walking out and he was telling me how no one else would go out with me if I dumped him and all that other bull shit. Anyway, we walk out of the gates and there's Mike leaning against his car casually. I smiled at him and then Yaten noticed him. He stopped dead in his tracks and I was sure he was going to pee himself! He hasn't bothered me since."

"No it was just that Sarah girl we had to take care of." Mike muttered.

"Sarah? What did she do now?"

"She was spreading rumors about you mostly. I eventually yelled at her and stormed away from the group. The next day I formally broke up with Yaten although that had been on the rocks for weeks. Then I found out through school gossip that Sarah had been running her mouth at a party and Seiya yelled at her before dumping her."

"He did what?" Serena asked.

"He dumped her. She didn't show up to school for a few days and when she did she tried to spread rumors about everyone in the group. Of course no one believed her this time. She's a social outcast now."

"Really?" Serena muttered. "Well, Karma is a bitch."

"That she is…" Mina laughed.

"So who are you hanging out with then?"

"Just some girls I've known for a few years. I've just never really talked to them much." Mina said. "They absolutely love Mike."

"They've tried to come with us on dates before." Mike muttered. Darien laughed into his coffee.

"So when exactly are you leaving?" Serena asked. "I mean, we have to go shopping, and you need to meet Lita."

"I'm surprised you'd want to go shopping after what happened last time." Mina said.

"I've gotten over it. Lita usually comes with me now anyway." Serena shrugged.

"Who's Lita?" Mike asked, looking at Darien.

"She's the alpha of another local pack."

"A lone female alpha?" Mike asked.

"Yup, but she's an amazing fighter. Nicholi challenged her and she beat him." Serena explained.

"She beat Nick?" Mike laughed.

"That she did. You should have seen it."

"You think we'll get a repeat performance while we're here?" Mike asked.

"I doubt it." Serena muttered, glaring at Darien. Mike and Mina looked between the two. Darien just shook his head and smiled.

"They're dating, aren't they?" Mina asked.

"What?" Mike and Darien replied.

"How'd you know?" Serena asked.

"We just saw Nicholi walking out and he said he was going to dinner. You also just said that their relationship just changed so I just figured she was the one he was dating…" Mina stated.

"Damn you're observant." Serena said. "I've missed this whole thing and I've lived here while it was going on!"

"Serena, it's not your fault. You know Lita and Nicholi are both good at hiding things if they have to." Darien said. He came over and wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulders.

"I guess…" She muttered. "So, what are we going to do for your first day here?"

"I think Mike and I are going to make a round on the property. Why don't you take Mina to town or something? Get some dinner perhaps?"

"Sure!" Serena said.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Mina asked.

"There are no vampires here and both our pack and Lita's pack have members working within the community so we would be safe." Serena said. "Come on, there's a great little Italian place."

"Alright, I guess." Mina said. Serena smiled and jumped up to go get changed. "You'll be back when we get back, right?" Mina looked for reassurance in Mike.

"Of course. Don't worry, Serena and the others will keep you safe." Mike said. Mina nodded and continued to wait for Serena, even though the wait wasn't very long.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Lita!" Serena said as she saw her friend sitting at a table in the middle of the food court.

"Hey Serena." Lita replied. "You must be Mina."

"I am." Mina replied. "It's nice to meet you. Serena's told me a lot about you."

"She's told me a lot about you as well. She's been looking forward to your trip since she got here." Lita laughed.

"Ya, she nearly knocked me over when I got to her house." Mina laughed.

"Ok, so I make a fool of myself at times…" Serena mumbled. "Are we going to go shopping or not?"

"I'm waiting for a friend still." Lita said.

"A friend?" Serena asked.

"Ya, another member of the pack. She just got back from Japan, actually."

"So she wasn't at any of our socials?"

"Nope… o wait, there she is!" Lita said. Lita stood up and waved someone over. Serena and Mina both looked, trying to find someone coming over. They finally spotted a young woman with raven black hair walking over. She was in a pair of jeans and a blood red shirt.

"Hey Lita, it's been a while." The woman said. She hugged Lita and smiled at Serena and Mina.

"O, this is Serena and Mina. Serena, Mina, this is my friend Rei." Lita introduced.


	27. Dancing

**A/N**- Well I'm happy everyone liked Rei coming into the story! So… read on!

**grim reaper sakura**- Amy won't be coming in for a while… but she will come! Thanks for the review!

**Ella**- I haven't seen her since she was 12 days old… I see pictures of her a lot though. I know she's doing well. They're going to try and get her on solid foods now. Yup, more Sere/Dare time! There's some in here, but it's dominated by talk of another person…

**James Birdsong-** Thanks, glad you like it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Yay for multitasking! I'm glad you're loving it!

**BloomAmber**- thanks for giving me the heads up. I'm still pretty pressed for time so things like that might not always come out perfect, but I'll try and keep an eye out and fix them! I'm glad you still everything though!

**Estelin**- Ami is coming… don't worry. It will just be a bit before she comes.

**Lovelyl**- I have ideas for the M story, but nothing written right now. Don't worry, it'll get posted soon.

**bunnie915**- You'll just have to find out for yourself…

**Sunny38**- I'm happy you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Rei?" Serena asked quietly.

"That's right and you're a werewolf and she's not." Rei pointed at Mina.

"I am, but… but how could you tell?" Serena asked.

"Silly, I'm one too. Couldn't you smell it?" Rei asked.

"I'm sorry. I've been distracted as of late." Serena whispered, a bit ashamed she ignored her senses.

"It's alright. So, shopping?" Rei asked. Lita grabbed her purse as Serena and Mina stood up.

"Serena, are you alright?" Mina asked.

"Ya… I'm fine." Serena replied.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Darien's ex-girlfriend's name is Rei." Serena explained. "She was human though so I'm not sure, but still…"

"You never saw a picture of them together?" Mina asked.

"Never." Serena shook her head.

"Just ask Darien tonight. I'm sure he'd tell you." Mina said. Serena nodded silently to herself. The two girls caught up to Lita and Rei and continued on, not worrying about Rei and Darien's past… if they even had one.

oOoOoOo

Serena and Mina dropped their bags behind the couch before flopping down. Serena found a remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through channels aimlessly until Mina told her to stop on one. The two girls became hypnotized by the TV as they relaxed into the couch. Serena was nearly asleep when Darien, Mike, Jack, and Zack walked in.

"How was shopping?" Darien asked.

"It was good." Serena replied. She smiled up at Darien. He leaned down for a quick kiss before looking at her bags.

"You buy enough?"

"Never." Serena replied with a smile. Darien laughed and patted her shoulder.

"I'm going to go take a shower, then why don't we go out for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Serena replied.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Mina asked when Darien left.

"I don't know… wanna help?" Mina nodded and the girls ran up to Serena's room, bags in hand.

Serena ended up wearing a light yellow sundress with her white leather jacket and gold sandals. Mina helped pull Serena's hair up into her usual buns before leaving her friend to wait for her date.

Darien entered the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waste. He smiled at Serena through her mirror as he went about getting all of his clothes. He pulled out a pair of dress slacks and a button up blue shirt. Serena waited patiently for him in front of her vanity. "You look good." Darien whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. "But I think you should also wear this."

Darien draped a necklace across Serena's neck as he fastened it. A small diamond hung off the platinum chain. Serena gasped and touched the stone gingerly. "Darien… it's lovely." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Darien's neck as she kissed him.

"I was planning on giving it to you at dinner, but I thought this was a perfect time." Darien said.

"You have great timing then." Serena smiled.

Darien led her downstairs, where they said goodbye to everyone before getting into Darien's Redline. Darien slowly drove down the gravel drive before accelerating on the road. Serena smiled as she felt herself being pressed back into the seats. Darien pulled into a small Mexican restaurant that had glittering lights above their patio seating.

They were seated toward the center of the patio. Serena looked over the menu as Darien ordered them drinks. It took a matter of minutes for their waiter to return with drinks and for them to order. "You want to dance?" Darien asked, eyeing the dance floor.

"Really? Darien…"

"Come on, I promise it will be fine." Darien pulled Serena out to the dance floor. The music wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either. Darien held Serena close to his body as they moved around the dance floor. Serena matched all of Darien's steps, even when he bent her backwards at the end of the song. A few people clapped, making Serena blush. Another song came on, this time a salsa. Other couples made their way to the dance floor, joining the couple. Once more, Serena met Darien step for step as he led her through the dance. By the end of the song, Serena was laughing and letting loose, not caring about the people watching her and Darien.

"That was fun." Serena said as she sat down at their table.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." Darien said.

"I didn't either. I just followed your lead." Serena replied. "Where did you learn to dance like that anyway?"

"With Rei, actually. She loved to dance and forced me to learn." Darien explained. Serena's hand froze a few centimeters from her water. She forced herself to remain calm and she retracted her arm from her drink.

"What does Rei look like?" Serena asked.

"Why?" Darien asked.

"I'm just wondering." Serena replied.

"She had violet eyes and black hair. She was just a bit taller than you." Darien replied nonchalantly. Serena gulped, knowing Lita's Rei was also Darien's Rei.

"Serena, what wrong?" Darien asked.

"Lita brought a friend shopping today. She just returned from Japan. Her name… her name is Rei."

"What?" Darien asked disbelievingly.

"She fits the description of your Rei except… except she's one of us." Serena whispered the last part.

"She was turned?" Darien whispered. "When? By who?"

"I don't know. I didn't really say anything. I wasn't sure if this was your Rei." Serena whispered. Her heart had dropped when she noticed how interested Darien had gotten at the news.

"She's not mine, Sere." Darien replied. "You're mine. She can belong to another man, or wolf, and I couldn't care. Ok, I'd care if he was a jerk or something, but I wouldn't be jealous. If anything she should be jealous because I've got the best wolf as my mate and alpha."

"Darien..." Serena cried softly with a smile.

"I'm not lying Serenity. She'll always mean something to me, as I'm sure Seiya will always mean something to you. But you possess my heart now and for forever. You're the woman, the wolf that I love."

"I love you too." Serena cried softly. She couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes. She was about to brush them away when Darien leaned over and wiped them away with his thumb.

"So you really don't know anything about Rei?" Darien asked when their food was brought out.

"Not really. I mean, she seemed really nice, but I didn't ask anything about her history." Serena replied. "I can find out though. I'll go over and see Lita tomorrow, she might be there. Or I can find out from Lita."

"No, I want to be there when that happens." Darien replied. "I think she deserves to know I'm here just as much as I deserve to know she's here."

"Does she… does she still have feelings for you?" Serena asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't know, but again… it wouldn't matter. I only love you." Darien replied. Serena smiled and nodded her head as she took a bite of her enchilada.

"I'm sure we'll see her soon then. We are getting together with Lita's pack on Sunday." Serena said. "I think they're coming over to our house for dinner this time."

"That's what Abby's been saying." Darien nodded. "We'll just wait till then to figure things out with Rei. If it's alright, I'm going to tell the guys and Ivan just so they're prepared."

"Of course." Serena nodded. "I'm sure Mike already knows since Mina was there and I told her about my suspicion."

"One less, I guess." Darien said. "The rest of the pack will figure it out quick enough that I'm sure we don't have to tell them."

"Especially with all of the gossip queens we have…" Serena laughed. Darien nodded, chuckling a little bit as well. The couple spent the rest of their dinner talking about other things. Darien still wanted to know what else Serena bought, but she always told him he'd find out as she wore the outfits.


	28. Confrontations

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So I wanted to let everyone know that the "M" scenes have been posted. The name is Men and Wolves M… not that original, I know. I'm posting the second chapter right after this chapter goes up so if you want to read them, go check it out!

**grim reaper sakura**- I'm glad you like everything! This Serena isn't the normal clumsy one that we're sometimes used to seeing…

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Eating dinner again? Well here's the next installment of your dinner theatre!

**Ella**- Well if you want intimate to the extreme, the M story is now posted so you can see those scenes. I am going to be making some more intimate scenes so don't worry… they're coming. Here's the page were Six Flag's Discovery Kingdom introduced her: .. There's only the one picture and I don't have any cause I only saw her once when I helped with a feeding.

**Estelin**- Well, you're going to be getting your confirmation soon enough!

**sailor cyanide**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**BloomAmber**- Again, thanks for pointing these things out. I'm glad you like it still!

**Lovelyl**- No, no hunters in this story. It's slowly starting to wrap up actually. I just don't want to be doing drama after drama after drama. So everyone will be getting to live their lives happily pretty soon!

**Godschildtweety**- I'm glad to know I have another fan! I'm happy you like everything and are now interested in werewolves! Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing. Actually, one of my goals in life is to get published, so ya, def. not going to stop.

**Dertupio**- I'm glad you like everything! Yes, it is coming to a close, but we still have a few chapters to go!

* * *

"So you're sure she's going to be here?" Zack asked Darien as they watched for their guests from the dining room in Abby's home. Darien hadn't said much, instead he just nursed a bottle of beer he had grabbed from the fridge as soon as he had walked down.

"That's what Serena said." Darien replied.

"You better get your act together." Mike said. He was sitting at the table, not really caring about the guests who were to arrive or Darien's trouble.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Darien replied.

"Not in Serena's eyes your not. I heard her talking to Mina last night. She's worried that you're going to go back to Rei."

"What? I thought I had made it clear to her that it was never going to happen." Darien said.

"There's still doubt for her. Rei was your first love and even if you made it clear to Serena that's all Rei will ever be, she'll still doubt." Mike shrugged. "You should just be careful… it could go either way. Especially since you haven't seen Rei in so long. I mean, you have no way of knowing how she's going to react or how she feels about you."

Darien remained quiet as he let Mike's words sink in. He knew Mike was right, he just didn't want to admit it. He knew no matter how Rei felt about him, his feelings were now solely directed towards Serena and they were going to remain that way.

"They're here." Jack said, nodding towards the SUV's that were barreling down the gravel drive.

"Serena, Mina, they're here!" Darien called. The two girls had been in Serena's room getting ready most of the afternoon. If Darien didn't know any better he would have thought that they were getting ready for prom.

"We're almost done!" Serena yelled.

"Hey Mike, are you going to take Mina to the prom?" Darien asked.

"Where did this come from?" Mike asked. "And I was planning on it. I mean she's graduating early so she only gets one."

"I was just thinking, is all." Darien replied. Serena and Mina bounded down the steps laughing. Serena instantly latched herself to Darien's side. She was wearing a white cotton dress that had a straight neck and ended about mid thigh. Tan sandals with white straps adorned her feet and a few flowers decorated her hair. "You ready?"

"Yup… I'm hungry too."

"You're always hungry." Darien laughed. Serena was quiet for a bit before she nodded happily.

"But it's one of the things you love about me." Serena replied.

"Of course." Darien laughed. Darien took one last look at their guests who had gathered outside of their cars. A few of Darien's pack were already approaching them and beginning to mingle. Darien instantly noticed Rei and knew it was going to be a long night.

"Lita!" Serena greeted. She let go of Darien and ran over to give Lita a hug. Nicholi was only a few steps behind her and wrapped Lita in a big hug as soon as Serena had let go. Serena rolled her eyes and turned to Rei who was standing next to Lita. Rei was just staring past them at Darien. "I think you already know Darien." Serena whispered quietly.

"Darien?" Rei asked.

"Hi Rei." Darien replied.

"I thought… I thought you were…"

"We moved here a little over six months ago. We were having rogue issues and vampire problems. We wanted a fresh start." Darien shrugged.

"So are you the alpha now?" Rei asked curiously with a little bit of happiness and hope.

"I am." Darien nodded. "And Serena's my alpha female."

"So you two… you two are mates?" Rei asked. Serena could tell whatever hope Rei was holding had just plummeted.

"We are, and we have been for close to a year." Darien said. "Serena's parents were the alpha's before Ivan and me."

"So you mated for political reasons?" Rei asked. Serena couldn't help feel her heart crash because she now had the same questions for Darien.

"No… I've known I loved Serena for a long time. I was just stating a fact."' Darien said. He knew his mistake now and didn't know how to fix it. He watched as Serena's face went from pain to anger then back to pain.

"Really Darien? Cause it didn't sound like it?" Serena cried. She ran past him, shrugging of the hand that tried to catch her. She continued to storm past Mina who looked at Darien confused before racing after Serena. Mike just stood there with an "I told you so" look on his face. Darien sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You sure she's ready to be an alpha? She still seems like a child." Rei said, a pleased smile on her face.

"Rei, shut up! I love her. I wouldn't have cared if she was human, just like you were."

"You would have exposed yourself again?" Rei asked.

"For her, I would have done everything I could to make sure we were together." Darien growled.

"You didn't do that when I ran from you!" Rei screamed.

"Because I knew it was the end! I wouldn't have felt that way with Serena!" Darien replied with a growl.

"How do you know?" Rei demanded. "How do you know what you would have felt? Did I mean nothing to you?"

"No… you taught me a lot and for that I'll forever owe you. Yes you might hold something within me, but doesn't every first love? What I feel for Serena is hundred fold anything I felt toward you! I shouldn't have been blind to it for so long!" Darien replied. "Then you wouldn't have known about us, none of our issues would have ever come up, and Serena and I could have been together from the start." Darien growled as he spun around and stalked back to the house to go find Serena and try to get back into her good graces.

As he was climbing the stairs, Darien passed Mina. She stopped and looked up at him sadly. "I know you love her… she knows you love her. She just feels threatened right now and she's not sure how to fight against someone as aggressive as Rei."

"She doesn't have to." Darien said quietly.

"And that's what you have to make sure she knows." Mina said. "Good luck."

Darien nodded and watched as Mina continued down the stairs and back to the dinner. He looked up the stairs and sighed, knowing a battle was in front of him. Serena was stubborn at what seemed like all of the wrong times.

When Darien walked in he found Serena standing to the side of the window watching everyone below her. The window had always been Serena's favorite place to just sit and watch the days go by. When they were younger Serena could almost always be found reading by her window. Darien made a mental note to place chairs or a day bed next to the window so she could be more comfortable.

"I heard what you said…" Serena said quietly, surprising Darien.

"What?"

"I heard what you told her… everything you said." Serena replied. She turned and sat on the bed. Darien sat down next to her, not sure whether or not it was safe to pull her closer to him. "She still wants you. It's in her body language."

"She wants your position and I just come with it. Rei has always been a seductress, that's how she caught my attention originally." Darien explained. "Serena, you know I don't want you because your parents were alphas. You know I love you for you. We've been over this before…"

"I know." Serena sighed. "I was just so caught up with Rei and everything. I overreacted." Serena's confession stunned Darien. She almost never admitted to when she was wrong. "I just… I don't know what to do when we're around Rei. I'm not sure what's going to happen now that she knows we're together." Serena slid over and rested her head on Darien's chest. Darien wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to his chest.

"Whatever is going to happen will happen. Either way, we'll get through it. I mean we've battled other wolves and vampires…"

"It's not the physical attack I'm worried about… it's the mental, psychological one. I'm worried she's going to play with your or our emotions." Serena said. "She seems almost… witch like."

"She dabbled in magic a bit." Darien shrugged. "Nothing too serious. While Ivan watched her she never touched it again. We think her realization that our kind was real scared her from using it again."

"It can be a shock. I'm surprised Mina's taking it so well." Serena said.

"Mina has Mike and he's always been a rock. I'm sure she's had her moments and I'm sure he was there for her." Darien said. He stood up and walked over to the window to look down on the two packs.

"So what are we going to do about Rei?" Serena asked.

"We're going to treat her like any other wolf. We make sure she knows her position within Lita's pack and especially ours. But I have a feeling that we won't have to worry about her intention towards me that much longer."

"What? Why?" Serena asked. She got up and joined Darien by the window. In the middle of the patio Rei was laughing and flirting with Jack. Serena's jaw dropped and Darien just laughed. Jack was completely smitten with her.

"She already has Jack under her spell." Darien whispered in Serena's ear. "I'm sure I'm forgotten or will be by tonight."

"Wow… she does work fast. You think it's safe for Jack?" Serena asked.

"He's a big boy; he can make his own decisions. I had a feeling he always harbored feelings towards her when we were younger."

"He knew her too?"

"The guys saw Rei, but they didn't know the extent to our relationship." Darien explained. "Let's go back and see how everything is doing."

"You just want to find out how Rei became wolf." Serena said. She pretended to be serious and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did not say that!" Darien said, trying to defend himself.

"I'm joking Darien." Serena laughed as she loosened up. She wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and gave him a light peck. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and growled before leaning in for a deeper kiss. Serena was panting when Darien released her mouth.

"That is how you kiss someone you love… Rei never got kisses like that."

"I better hope not. It would be bad for her health." Serena said. "Now, let's go before the gossip starts." Serena pulled Darien out of her room and down the stairs. She was smiling and laughing within minutes of being with her pack again. Darien was always standing close by, always watching her.


	29. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

So I know it's been a day longer than I usually update and it's a stupid author's note! I'll say it right now… I'm sorry for the author's note and the late update.

I've been getting over a cold all week which has had me on the couch or in my bed sleeping when I haven't been in class. That's not the worse of it. So I finished my physics homework and finished studying for my chemistry final when I hear a clicking sound. I look over and my computer is just sitting there… then it crashes… and I mean full on crashes.

In summary, I have lost all of my documents. Luckily, I didn't have anything important on that computer. If anything, these stories were what I help most important on it, but I can rewrite all the stories and my old ones are backed up on fanfiction. Right now the campus computer services has my old computer and is trying to recover as much they can, but right now it looks like my hard drive is completely gone.

So, It might be a few days till the next chapter, but I will not stop the story! I just have to rewrite a few chapters… which might be a good thing cause I wasn't completely happy with the last few chapters anyway.

Always,

Safariwriter


	30. The Rest of the House

**A/N**- Hey everyone, so I got right into rewriting this story. I'm still not sure if any of my other files are saveable, but I will soon. I didn't want to wait though so I started to rewrite the few chapters I had prewritten. So here we have the next chapter!

I wanted to also say thank you to everyone's support! I just have a cold so it's nothing too bad and right now I'm on the very end of it! Thank you though for all of the well wishes!

**Grim reaper sakura**- I'm glad you still like Mina even though she's not usually your favorite!

**BloomAmber**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! Also, thanks for the support (I just got your review right before updating!).

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- On this installment of dinner theatre… read and find out! Enjoy!

**Munyo**- Well, I think you can guess about the idea of kids after this chapter… thanks for the review!

**Lovelyl**- The wolves have their own construction company. A few of other businesses in town, especially Lita's pack. Darien's actually the CEO of the construction company now that he's the alpa… it comes with the title. Amy will also be coming soon, don't worry!

**Godschildtweety**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Shantie1984**- I'm happy you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Sunny38**- Read on and find out! I'm glad I can help you chill between your exams! I hope you do well!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I was wondering where you were! Don't worry, I understand about being busy and not always updating! I'm glad you're still reading though!

**Dertupio**- Thanks for the support and understanding!

**Raye85**- I do miss updating all the time because then I don't get to come back to reviews! That's one of the reasons I sort of rushed this chapter! So… read on and find out what's going to happen with everyone!

* * *

Serena and Darien had finished the large dinner without more drama. Rei had started to follow Jack around, whether he liked it or not. If Darien had to guess, Jack was enjoying the attention from Rei. Lita and Nicholi were pretty much inseparable as well. Of course, Mina and Mike were the same, but that was nothing new. Ever since the vampire incident, Mike never wanted Mina to leave his side.

The dinner had gone well into the night. When it was close to midnight, Darien and Serena changed into their wolf form and trotted to the middle of the pasture in front of the house. The other wolves figured out what was going on and changed into their wolf forms. Lita joined Serena and Darien in the center, but Nicholi sat back with everyone else. When no one was left in their human form Darien lifted his head and howled into the night. Serena and Lita followed and soon the forest was filled with the wolves' song.

When the howling fell silent, Darien, Lita, and Serena made their way through the group. As soon as they broke through of the crowd, they ran into the forest. The three alpas lead their packs through the trees, across the streams, around the bushes, and over the fallen logs. Serena playfully weaved around Darien while Lita fell back to run with Nicholi who was running ahead most of the others.

The run only lasted a little over an hour. Darien stopped at a clearing in the forest and released his pack from running together. Some took off for their homes while others continued to run through the forest. A few happy howls and yipps echoed through the trees, making Serena smile mentally. Lita also released her pack and disappeared into the trees with Nicholi following her.

After everyone had dispersed, Serena started to slowly trot out of the clearing, but Darien stopped. She looked at him quizzically and stopped where she was.

"_What are you doing?"_ Serena asked.

"_Come with me."_ Darien replied.

"_Why?"_ Serena asked skeptically.

"_Trust me."_ Darien replied.

"Ugh, fine." Serena groaned.

Darien led Serena out of the clearing and back to their house. A lot of the random piles of plywood and other construction items had disappeared, but the house was still unfinished. The two wolves changed as they walked up the steps. Darien opened the door once more and watched Serena walk in. This time Serena knew where she was going and waited for Darien to show her why he brought her here.

"You said you wanted to come here when you could go upstairs." Darien whispered in her ear as they waked past him.

"Wait, you guys finished it? Finally?" Serena asked. She had to run to catch up to Darien, but was able to catch a glimpse of the library, which was now half full with books. She smiled knowing that she had found most of those books and that soon she could read them all.

"So which door would you like to open first?" Darien asked. Serena looked at the four doors in the hall. Serena walked up to the first and wrapped her hand around the cold metal of the door knob before opening it. Inside was an empty room with a window on one side and a mirrored closet on the other. Serena looked up at Darien quizzically, but he pulled her out and had her chose another. Serena walked to the next door and opened it. Again, it was an empty room, but this time with a walk in closet.

"So why do we have two empty bedrooms?" Serena asked.

"I figured that they wouldn't be empty in the coming years." Darien whispered huskily.

"Only two?" Serena asked.

"We can put bunk beds in or more than one bed. We'll see when it happens." Darien replied. "Now… two more doors left."

Serena walked back out of the room and walked across the hall. The room had tiled floors with and large mirrors to onside. A large shower sat in one corner and a bathtub sat next to it. Two sinks were in front of the mirrors with a chrome bar for towels behind them. Darien let Serena look at the bathroom for a minute before pulling her out.

"Excited about this room?" Serena asked. Darien said nothing and just waited for her to open the door. Serena kept her eyes on him as she slowly opened the door. Only after the door was fully opened did she look at the room.

In the center of the room was a large hand carved mahogany bed. There was a dark green satin cloth draped across the top of the four posts. To another side was a vanity and a full walk in closet. A sliding door separated the bedroom from the bathroom. Serena walked into the tiled room and gasped at the large Jacuzzi tub that seemed to sit on its own pedestal. Two small stone waterfalls filled the room with the sound of trickling water. A shower was off to the side and two sinks sat next to the door.

"Darien… this is amazing." Serena said. "Waterfalls in the bathroom… a Jacuzzi tub… a canopy bed…"

"I figured if we couldn't always be in the forest then we could bring the forest in here." Darien said.

"I can't believe you thought of all of this. I mean my drawings had some of this but… I don't know what to say." Serena said.

"Then don't say anything at all." Darien said as he came up and wrapped his arms around Serena. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him.

oOoOoOo

"So where did you and Darien go last night?" Mina asked Serena. Mina was packing her suitcase while Serena helped fold her clothes.

"We went back to our house." Serena said.

"Really? So it's done?" Mina asked. "I thought you said you'd show it to me when it was done!"

"I will, don't worry. It's not completely finished. I guess another week or so." Serena said. "But you should have seen the master bedroom. It was amazing."

"How the hell did you find a guy like Darien?"

"I don't know… you'd have to ask Ivan and Abby." Serena laughed.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Mike asked. He stood in the doorway with his own suitcase.

"Pretty much." Mina said. She shut the lid to her suitcase and pulled it off the bed. Mike took it for her and walked out of the house ahead of the girls. "So we have a few months till I'll graduate and get to come back…"

"I know. I'll call you every night." Serena promised. She looked over at Darien and Mike, who were talking next to the rental car. "Ok… maybe not every night." The two girls laughed and walked over to the car. Serena gave Mina one more hug before she got into the passenger seat.

"We'll see you in a few months." Serena said as she waved at the couple. Darien wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and waved as well.

"We need to get the plane tickets still…" Darien mumbled.

"What? What plane tickets? Darien, what are you not telling me?" Serena asked. Darien laughed and shrugged as he started walking into the house. Serena started to chase after him so he ran inside. Serena was finally able to corner Darien in their room. "What do you mean plane tickets?"

Darien smiled, but instead of answering Serena he walked over and took her hands in his. "Serena Lunae, will you go to prom with me?"


	31. Prom

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter! Prom! Woohoo! So enjoy!

Pictures of the dresses are on my profile!

**ChibiRikku1**- Long chapters are coming! Don't worry. This one is definitely longer… As for kids… you'll just have to wait and see!

**Dertupio**- Darien convinced the school to let them go to the prom and then Mina picked up the tickets. It's amazing what money can do! I do realize the story needs to be told and I missed the best time to tell Rei's story, but I will find another moment to… don't worry!

**Lovelyl**- The hard drive didn't make it. I got my computer got it and I'm giving it to my mom who works for a computer programming company. She's going to give it to some tech guys.

**Firewolfsky**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Thanks! Maybe you'll be eating this time?

**Sunny38**- If alpha's been misspelled, I apologize, but I do realize how it's supposed to be written. MY old computer did have a few sticky keys and didn't alert me. Glad you still like it!

* * *

Serena walked up to the front door of Mina's house and was about to knock when she was nearly knocked over by her friend. Somehow she was able to keep her dress and shoes in her hand and stay on her feet during Mina's attack.

"It's been so long!" Mina cried.

"Mina, it's only been like 2 months or something." Serena laughed.

"I know, I'm just so excited! How was the flight?"

"It was boring, as usual. I fell asleep on Darien's shoulder." Serena shrugged.

"Ok, well… let's go get ready! When will the guys be back?"

"I think they're picking us up at 6." Serena replied.

Mina led Serena into the house and up the stairs that were to the side of the foyer. Mina's room had a soft pink paint on all of the walls with a white border. Mina's bed was white and soft pink with various pillows. On a nightstand were various flowers in multiple vases.

"Did Mike give you those?" Serena asked as she pointed to the flowers.

"He gave me the roses, but I picked the wild flowers when he took me on a hike." Mina explained.

"They're lovely." Serena said. "So… show me your dress!"

oOoOoOo

Darien and Mike walked up the stone path to Mina's front door. Mike took the lead and knocked on the door. "Hello Mike!" A woman with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Mine said when she answered the door. "You must be Darien." The woman stretched her hand out and Darien shook it.

"I am." Darien replied.

"Are the girls ready yet?" Mike asked.

"They should be." Mina's mother said. "Mina, Serena, your dates are here!"

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, but then they heard the clip-clip of high heels. They looked up at the stairs at the two girls walking down. Mina was in a long gold dress with gold beads that crisscrossed under the chest. The front of her hair had been pulled back while the rest flowed down her back. Serena's dress was shorter, only going down to her mid-thigh. It was light pink with little diamonds falling from the chest down. Darien jumped up a few steps to stop before Serena as Mina walked down to the base of the stairs where Mike was waiting for her.

"Aren't you two couples cute!" Mina's mom gushed. "O, we need pictures! Don't move!" Mina's mother dashed off to go find her camera while the couples remained in the foyer. When she returned she moved the couples together for the 'perfect pictures'. Eventually the couples were able to make it out of the house and to the limo that Darien and Mike had arrived in. The driver opened the door and helped Serena and Mina in.

The drive was relatively short, but Serena and Mina still found enough time to find some good songs and attempt to dance to them even though they were sitting down. Darien and Mike just saw it was entertainment. When they made it to the dance, Mike and Darien were the first to step out. They helped their dates out before the driver could and smiled at the man. Darien confirmed when he was supposed to be back before leading Serena over to where they were to show their tickets.

"I never did ask, how did you get tickets?" Serena asked.

"Mina picked them up, but I called the school and ordered them." Darien replied. "They agreed since you had been a student at one point and since you're supposed to be getting home schooled right now."

"Wow… all that trouble?" Serena said.

"Trust me, it was no trouble at all." Darien replied with a smile. He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her into the dance behind Mina and Mike.

There were a few people already on the dance floor while other milled about the lobby of the hotel. The girls decided to look around first, making their way around the mass of people on the dance floor and out the doors on the other side. The hotel had decorated the back garden with tiny lights draped over the trees and bushes. There was a fountain shooting water high into the sky.

"They really went all the way, didn't they?" Serena asked Mina as she looked around.

"It would appear so." Mina replied. "But I think it's time to show the dance floor our appreciation."

"I agree." Serena said with a smile. This time it was the girls who led the guys inside. They dragged them into the middle of the dance floor and immediately started dancing.

Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and started swaying to the beat against him. Darien groaned and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and pulled her closer to him. He bent down and attacked her lips, eliciting a moan from Serena. Serena eventually broke away from the kiss and turned around, grinding her ass into Darien.

Serena felt a growl rumble from Darien's chest and looked up at him. His dark cobalt eyes were trained on someone else. Serena looked around and noticed one of her ex-classmates staring at them. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was just Darien's over-protectiveness appearing. Serena turned back around, grabbed Darien's head and pulled him back down to her. She kissed him hungrily, not relenting until they needed air.

"I'm yours and only yours." Serena whispered. Darien growled possessively in response, once more capturing her lips once more.

The couple danced a few more songs before walking off the dance floor. They found Mina and Mike sitting down at one of the tables outside. Darien and Mike went off to get some drinks with Serena and Mina rested at the table.

"Well look who it is." A voice sneered from behind them. Serena looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Sarah walked up to the table, frowning.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Serena smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had dropped out of school." Serena's hands fisted together and she had to restrain herself from attacking the girl in front of her.

"Actually, I moved to Montana with my family and boyfriend. I'm being home schooled now." Serena replied.

"Montana… wow…you must be hiding from someone or something. Did you kill someone? Should I go call the FBI and tell them there's a criminal at our prom?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, that's enough." Mina said, trying to step in.

"Actually, I'll make that call for you. I'll let them know there's a streetwalker tramping around the prom soliciting minors." Serena replied. Sarah gasped and glared at her.

"Why you…"

"Is there an issue here?" Darien asked as he came back to the table. He set the drinks down and pulled Serena up. He sat down in the chair Serena had just been in and pulled Serena onto his lap.

"You're Serena's boyfriend?" Sarah asked. "How the hell did she get you? Shouldn't you be looking for a real woman?"

"I would be if I hadn't already found one." Darien replied. "You must be Sarah."

"I am." Sarah purred.

"Just as I thought… another high school drama queen." Darien said. "I knew it was a good thing to get you out of that school, Sere. I wouldn't have wanted you to be around little girls like her."

Sarah once more gasped at the insult. Serena and Mina tried to hide their laughter behind their hands, but failed miserably. Mike just smiled as he ran a hand up and down Mina's back.

"Sarah, let's go!" One of the guys from the football team said. He came up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I got the hotel room so let's blow this joint." Sarah reddened at the comment.

"I told you I wasn't going to go up to a room with you." Sarah said.

"You promised me a memorable night and told me what room to get. What are you? Some frigid bitch?" The guys spat. Sarah's blush reddened more and she looked at Serena's table, not knowing what to do.

"Let's go talk about this elsewhere." Sarah took the guy's hand and dragged him away.

"She hasn't changed." Serena said.

"Nope, still the tramp everyone loves to hate." Mina said with a smile.

Serena and Mina dragged their dates back onto the dance floor just in time for a slow dance. A lot of the groups of girls drifted off the dance floor leaving more room for them to move. Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

"So I was thinking we'd move into the house when we got back Monday." Darien said.

"Mhm." Serena murmured. Darien smiled knowing Serena was falling asleep. Most nights she fell asleep with his head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"You better not be falling asleep on me."

"I'm not." Serena said.

"Good cause this song's about to end." Darien replied. "And I'm hoping for a repeat performance from earlier."

Serena smiled up at him. "Well, we'll just have to see what comes on." Within a few seconds the DJ called everyone back onto the dance floor and put on the Pussycat Dolls' Don't Cha. Serena smiled up at Darien mischievously before starting to dance to the song. Once more the dance floor got crowded and Serena was pressed up against Darien as she moved to the music.

Darien and Serena took one more break from dancing and headed out to the garden. They sat on the stone edge of the fountain and just held each other. Darien had draped his jacket over Serena's shoulders to keep her as warm as he could. Serena's smile fell when she looked up and notice the young man approaching them. Darien looked up as he noticed Serena's smile fall and glared at the man.

"Serena…" Seiya said when he stopped before them.

"Hello Seiya." Serena replied.

"You look… you look beautiful." Seiya said.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well." Serena said.

"I see you two are still together…" Seiya looked nervously over at Darien whose face was stern and seemed set in stone.

"We are and we've never been happier." Serena replied.

"Well that's good… um, I wish you the best I guess." Seiya said.

"Thank you." Darien said, finally speaking. Seiya nodded before he started to walk away.

"Seiya, wait." Serena got up from Darien's embrace, motioning for him to stay back as she ran over to her ex-boyfriend. "I just wanted to say thank you for not telling anyone our secret."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Serena." Seiya said.

"I know. I should never have even put you in a situation like that." Serena said. "I hope you find someone who can make you forget about all of this."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't want to. I'll see you later, Serena." Seiya said before he disappeared back inside.

"Everything alright?" Darien asked as he came back up to Serena.

"Everything's perfect." Serena replied. "Come on, they last song should be coming on soon and I think it's another slow one."

oOoOoOo

The two couples had ridden back in the limo with Mina and Mike back to Mike's apartment where Mina was staying that night. They all talked quietly, everyone slowly falling asleep. When they arrived at the apartment Serena and Darien said goodbye to their friends, but remained in the limo.

Serena fell asleep almost the instant the limo's door closed. Darien held her close as her breathing evened out. When they reached the hotel they were staying at he picked her up and carried her into the lobby. An older woman sitting in the lobby smiled sweetly at the sight. Darien smiled back before hitting the button for the elevator. When he reached their room he carefully opened the door without waking Serena and stepped in, closing the door with his foot. He set Serena down on the bed, smiling as she just rolled into her side. Darien quickly stripped down to his boxers before getting Serena out of her dress. He draped her dress over a chair before getting into the bed and gathering Serena into his arms. Serena instantly curled back up and placed her head on his chest. Darien smiled as he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep.


	32. Engagement

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So… only 4 reviews? Come on guys… a few more? Just a few? Please? Also, right now I think this story is going to be about 35-36 chapters long so it should be over in a week or so. Anyway… here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**BloomAmber**- I know who's reviews I'm looking at when I need to go over and edit everything! Thank you!

**Sunny38**- Well it doesn't go into great detail about how they settle in, but they do so quite nicely and very quickly!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Well I hope you get over your cold! I just got over mine… I'm glad you like it though!

**Sailor cyanide**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Serena couldn't have been happier with the last year. Since prom, Mina had graduated high school and had moved to Southern California where she was now attending college at the University of Southern California. They were planning a trip to Montana for spring break, which Serena was anxiously looking forward to.

Rei had been asked to photograph some ruins in Ireland and so she was now living there for a few months. The biggest surprise was when Jack had followed her. Everyone knew Rei had been pursuing Jack and had asked him to go with her, but everyone thought he wasn't responding. Then he was suddenly packing his bags and on a plane with her to Ireland before anyone knew what was going on.

Lita and Nicholi had been dating for over a year now and Nicholi had challenged any male from Lita's pack for the position of alpha. A few males stepped forward to accept the challenge. The fight lasted at least 15 minutes, but to Serena and Lita, it felt like more than an hour. Nicholi had come out as victorious. Lita allowed any female to challenge her spot, but none stepped forward. Since then Nicholi has been proving that he's the best alpha they could have.

"What are you smiling about?" Darien asked as he walked into the library. Serena was curled up on the couch, staring at the fire with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Darien bent over the back of the couch and hugged her shoulders.

"Just thinking about the last year. I still can't believe Jack went with Rei." Serena said.

"He shocked everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back pregnant though." Darien said.

"Why would you say something like that?" Serena asked.

"They're both… passionate people." Darien said.

"I guess, but I don't think Jack nor Rei would take that step without seriously thinking about it." Serena replied. Darien walked around the couch and sat down. He pulled Serena onto his lap and smiled into her hair.

"You're thinking about something else as well." Darien said.

"Just Mina and Mike… and Lita and Nicholi. So much has happened in the last year." Serena said.

"No kidding." Darien laughed. The couple was silent for a few minutes, hypnotized by the fire.

"How are the contracts?" Serena asked. The construction company had been awarded the contract for a mall in a nearby town as well as a site for a new neighborhood. As CEO, Darien took the responsibility of reading over the contracts to see if the projects to go through.

"They're fine for the most part. We should have some good projects soon." Darien said.

"Darien, do you think we're ready for kids?" Serena asked suddenly.

"What? Why? Are you… are you pregnant?" Darien asked.

"No." Serena said quietly. "But I mean we're so young. Sometimes I wonder if we're really ready or if we're still too young. I mean what if it does happen…"

"Sere, calm down. If you get pregnant then we'll handle it. I'd be more than thrilled to have kids soon, but I think you're right. We do need to get set up a bit more. I also want you to be my wife in human terms before that happens."

"You wife? We're still going to have a wedding?" Serena asked.

"Of course. I know it's always been one of your dreams to have a real wedding."

"But it's… it's not normal for us to have real weddings…" Serena said.

Darien sighed before running his hands through his hair. He moved Serena off of him and placed her hot chocolate on the coffee table. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Sere, this isn't how I wanted to do this, but I think it's the best time. We've always known we were different from the other wolves. We've dated humans and yet we've still found each other. We've fought vampires and come out victorious. Through it all, our love has only grown. Serenity Lunae, will you marry me? Will you be my mate as well as my wife?" Darien pulled out a black box from his pants and opened it.

Serena gasped at the ring. It was a simple white gold band with a diamond in the center. It was perfect for Serena. It was glamorous while not being too big and elaborate. "Yes! Of course! Of course I'd be your wife!" Serena launched herself into Darien's arms, knocking him back into the coffee table and spilling the hot chocolate.

"I think you saved these pants." Darien laughed.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked with a smile. She was expecting the ring, which Darien had slid onto her finger.

"I've had that ring for weeks waiting for the perfect time. It's been burning through my pockets since I got it." Serena laughed at Darien's explanation. "We'll have to call Mike and Mina and see if they can change their tickets."

"Tickets for what? Their plane tickets?"

"They were going to come out here and surprise you right after I proposed." Darien said. "Mina was planning a big engagement dinner and everything."

"Well you can always propose to me again and we can keep this one a secret." Serena said.

"Like a secret engagement?" Serena asked.

"Do you think you'd be able to keep that secret? Especially on one of your phone calls with Mina? Or even with Rei?" Darien asked.

"Uh… good point." Serena said. "Why don't we just wait for the engagement party? I don't mind not having it immediately. That way Rei and Jack might be able to get back in time."

"Are you sure?" Darien asked.

"I'm positive. I just can't believe you proposed! I mean wow… Have any wolves ever been married in human standards?"

"I don't know, that's a question for Abby. Although, I wouldn't mind starting a new tradition."

"I think some of the other males might hate you since their mates are going to want to get married now." Serena smiled.

"They can take that up with me then. I'm not wavering from my decision in making you my wife." Darien said.

"Good, cause I don't want to give up the title." Serena smiled. She kissed Darien's lips tenderly and wrapped her hand around his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

oOoOoOo

"Morning Abby!" Serena said as she stepped into the house that had been her home for close to six months. Abby smiled up at Serena from whatever she was mixing in a large metal bowl. "What are you making?"

"A cake… I heard we have a reason to celebrate." Abby replied with a smile.

"What… how?" Serena asked, her jaw dropping.

"I heard Darien telling Ivan this morning. You know he asked Ivan for his permission weeks ago." Abby laughed. "You've had that boy in such a sweat for weeks and didn't have a clue!"

"I thought it was the contracts…" Serena said.

"Sorry my dear, but it was you. He was so happy this morning. I don't think I've ever seen him that happy, not even after you started dating him." Abby said with a smile.

"Abby… have any other wolves ever gotten married, like in human terms?" Serena asked. She stuck her finger in the cake mix and snaked it into her mouth before Abby was able to smack her hand away.

"One couple has that I can remember. It was such a beautiful wedding to…" Abby smiled and seemed to relive the memory.

"Abby? Who was it?" Serena asked.

"Your parents." Abby said.

"Really?"

"Yup. I was your mother's maid of honor. It was such an amazing wedding. Your mother had on this long sheer white gown. She had white flowers in her hair as well as a crown of white flowers that held her veil up. She was quite a sight… actually, I might have a picture of them."

"What? Really? I thought all the pictures were burned when the parents burned down the house." Serena said.

"I was able to save a few and we recovered a few as well." Abby said. "Come on… I might need some help getting them down."

Serena smiled and nodded. She followed Abby to Ivan's study. Ivan was sitting behind his desk and eyed the two women curiously. Abby kissed the top of his head as she walked by and patted his shoulder. She walked over to where a few figurines and decorative boxes sat on the shelves. She pulled an intricately carved box off the wall and pulled Serena back out of the room.

Abby said Serena down on the couch before sitting down next to her. She set the box on her lap and sighed before opening it. Abby carefully pulled out some of the pictures and smiled sadly. Serena first noticed the burned edges and her limited memories of the fire resurfaced. Her eyes continued to travel to the actual picture.

A tall woman in a white princess dress stood next to a man in a classic black tux. The woman had long golden hair with a small crown of white flowers that held her veil. There was lace draped over her arms and neck. The man had similar flowers pinned to the pocket of the tux. The woman was looking up at him and Serena could just see her love for him in her eyes.

"Momma…" Serena whispered. She remembered her parents fairly well, although the years had dimmed her memory of what they looked like.

"It was their wedding day. Your father didn't care about traditions and your mother told him they could start a new one." Abby said.

"Funny, I told Darien the same thing." Serena mumbled.

Abby put the picture back in the box and showed Serena the next one. It was still Serena's parents, but this time Serena's mother was in a bed and holding a bundle. Her father was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling proudly down at both of them. "That's when you were born."

Abby continued to go through the pictures. There were some from Serena's first few birthdays, as well as other special events. Christmas pictures, Thanksgiving dinners, Fourth of July barbeques with the whole pack, they were all there.

The two women continued to look at the pictures through the rest of the morning. Abby would share stories from when Serena was too young to remember the actual events. Serena tried to fill in parts of the stories that she could remember, but most of the time she just ended up making Abby laugh and correct her.

"What have you two ladies been up to?" Darien asked when he walked into the living room. He kissed the top of Serena's head and looked down at the pictures. "I didn't think any pictures had made it."

"Neither did I, but apparently Abby's been hiding them the whole time." Serena said.

"To tell you two the truth… I'd forgotten about them. They were always in the back of my mind, but I never remembered to bring them out when I had the time." Abby said.

"Abby, do you still have my mom's wedding dress?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry, but it burned in the fire. I would remember how to make the crown, but there would only be the pictures to go off of for the dress." Abby said.

"I would want a modern version anyway. I was just hoping to have something to go off of." Serena said.

"I'm sure we can recreate the dress with the pictures…" Abby said.

"That sounds great." Serena said. She started to gather the few pictures of her parent's wedding before Abby put the other pictures away.

"Abby, why were you making a cake?" Ivan asked as he walked into the living room. The three people looked up and he stuck his finger in his mouth.

"How many times have I told you not to stick your finger in the cake batter? I swear you would just eat the batter if you were given the chance." Abby sighed. "Serena, why don't you keep these pictures… they were always meant to be yours anyway."

Serena just smiled and nodded and she accepted the box from Abby and held it close to her chest. "Thank you, Abby."

"Your welcome dear." Abby said. She then turned her attention to Ivan who was still standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "I was making a cake for Serena and Darien. Now go put the bowl back so I can finish." Ivan shrugged and did as he was told before going to the fridge and finding something else to eat.

"I'm happy we've moved out. We don't have to worry about Ivan eating all of the food anymore." Serena laughed.

"And we get a lot more privacy." Darien grinned. He pulled Serena to him and kissed her hair. "Mina wants you to call her by the way."

"I'll call her a little bit later." Serena said with a smile. "But for now… I'm feeling like a bath." Darien rolled his eyes, but allowed Serena to pull him up. Ever since they had moved into their house she had taken a bath at least once a day. It was her favorite part of the house, except for the bed of course.


	33. Dinner

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Sorry for the longer wait that usual. Everything kind of got rushed when I left school for home and then there was thanksgiving (I hope everyone had a good one!) so ya. Right now I'm getting ready to go work with three sea lions up at the rehab facility, but I wanted to update so here it is! Enjoy!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Yes she can be a bit, but she also knows when it's appropriate. She also just needed something to get Darien out of the house…

**Kisa Kyuuba**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**BloomAmber**- I understand the difference between a flame and constructive criticisms, don't worry. I do appreciate everything, especially since I don't have a beta.

**Grim reaper sakura**- Ya, it probably was supposed to be Serena… I'm glad you're loving everything though!

**Raye85**- Everyone has their perfect way to be proposed, so who knows, maybe you will be asked like that? I'm glad you've enjoyed it!

**Lovelyl**- I will write more for the M version, just not right now. Finals are actually in two weeks so it's about to get super busy. Don't worry, I don't leave any story incomplete!

* * *

Serena could barely sit still as she waited for Mina and Mike to arrive. They were staying in Serena and Darien's old room in Abby's house, but had agreed to come back to Serena and Darien's house after they had put their luggage away. Mina had called when their plane landed and, according to Serena, she should have already been here by now.

"You can stop fidgeting, we're here now." Mina said as she surprised Serena. Serena squealed and hugged her friend. "Now, let me see the ring." Mina pulled Serena's hand up and inspected the ring.

"I told you he did a good job picking it out." Mike said as he walked past Mina. She nodded in agreement and pulled Serena in for another hug.

"So, when's the engagement dinner?" Mina asked.

"We were thinking about tomorrow… who's that?" Serena asked, pointing to a girl who was standing in the doorway. She had dyed blue hair that matched her blue eyes. She was curiously looking around the rooms.

"O, come here Amy!" Mina said. Mina skipped back to the girl and pulled her over to Serena. "Serena, this is my friend Amy. Amy, this is my friend Serena, she's the one getting married."

"It's nice to meet you and congratulations on the wedding." Amy said.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Not that you're not welcome here or anything, but is there any reason you joined Mina?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry, Darien knows she was coming." Mina said. "She was going to be home alone for the break so I asked Darien if she could join us. He agreed so she's here now."

"I'm sorry if I'm going to be disrupting any plans by being here. Mina said you had an impressive library and if it's alright, I wouldn't mind busying myself there." Amy said.

"No, you're welcome here, as I said before. But if you want to see the library, I can show you now." Serena said.

"I told you she'd be happy to have you here." Mina beamed. "Plus it gives her another reason to show off her library."

Serena led the two women back to her library and pointed out the different sections on the wall. After moving in she made sure all of the books were organized by genre and then author. It had taken her a few days, but she had enjoyed the distraction since Darien had been out looking at the future site for the mall. Amy was completely amazed by library; surprised a regular person could have such an extensive library. Serena was beaming with pride the whole time.

"It's good to see you again, Mina." Darien said as he walked in. He gave Mina a hug before turning to look at Amy. "And you must be Amy."

"I am… and you are?"

"This is Darien, my fiancé." Serena said.

"O, well it's nice to meet you and congratulations." Amy said.

"Thank you." Darien said.

"So we are going to have the engagement dinner tomorrow night." Serena said, knowing Mina still wanted to hear all of the plans.

"Have you made any reservations."

"Christina has agreed to reserve a back room for us at her restaurant." Serena said. Christina was a wolf in Lita's pack who owned an Italian restaurant in town. It was usually packed every night by 7, but she still agreed to giving Serena and Darien a room of their own for the night.

"That's nice. Who all is coming?" Mina asked.

"Lita and Nicholi, Rei and Jack are coming back for it, you three of course, Zack, and most of the two packs."

"Did Christina give you a ballroom?" Mina asked. "There's no way everyone will fit into one room."

"We also get the outside patio." Serena said with a smile.

oOoOoOo

The dinner had only been going on for close to two hours and Serena was already tired of saying 'thank you' to all of the well wishes. She sat next to Darien with the biggest smile greeting all of their guests as they came over to give their congratulations. Thankfully, almost everyone was already there.

"Sorry that I'm late." Zack said as he ran up to the table. "Congratulations guys."

"Thank you." Serena and Darien said in unison.

Zack found his seat, which happened to be next to Amy. She had been talking to Mina, but stopped when the new stranger sat down. Mina grinned at her friend's reaction before covering her smirk and introducing the two.

"Amy, this is Zack, one of Mike and Darien's friends. Zack, this is Amy. She's a friend from school."

"It's nice to meet you." Zack said. Amy blushed slightly and returned the sentiment. "What are you studying?"

"I am pre-biology currently, but I'm hoping to go into pre-med." Amy said.

"Do you know what field you want to go into?" Zack asked.

"I'm thinking about being a pediatrician." Amy said. "I'm not completely sure yet though."

"That's still quite impressive." Zack said. The pair continued their conversation quietly, but not without escaping the attention of everyone else at the table. Serena looked between the two people talking and then over at Mina who was grinning happily as she talked to Mike.

Serena pulled out her cell phone and typed a text message.

_Where you planning this?_

Mina felt her phone vibrate and looked down at it. She smiled before just simply nodding her head. Serena grinned, finding the true reason as to Mina's visit.

"Did you know?" Serena asked Darien quietly.

"Know what?" Darien asked innocently.

"You knew!" Serena accused.

"Mike only told me Mina wanted to play matchmaker, that was all. Of course I figured out who it was for on my own." Darien explained.

"And you didn't tell me?" Serena asked.

"I didn't know how it would work out and I didn't want you to be disappointed if it didn't work out." Darien explained. "Although it doesn't seem as though that would be the case."

The night went on with pleasant conversation, good food, and lots of dancing. Darien pulled Serena out to the dance floor right as she finished her meal. The danced the first song along on the dance floor, but other couples started to join them for the second song. Nicholi and Lita were among the first to join Serena and Darien on the dance floor for the next song. Zack even managed to build up the courage to ask Amy to dance. The human girl blushed, but nodded, giving her hand the Zack so he could lead her out to the wooden dance floor.

"Rei, could I talk to you… um privately?" Mina asked. Jack and Mike looked up at her curiously, although Mike also looked concerned.

"Of course." Rei said. She scooted her chair back and stood up. The two women walked to a private corner of the patio.

"I have to ask… how did you get changed?" Mina said.

"You're worried about the change, aren't you?" Rei asked. Mina nodded and wrung her hands together on her skirt. "To tell you the truth, I don't remember much. I was taking some pictures in the forest out here. It was a full moon so I decided to take advantage of the natural lighting. I had found some deer in a clearing and was setting up when something spooked them. They took off, but I remained where I was.

"That's when I heard the growling. I looked around, but didn't see anything. I started to pack things, but the growling only got closer. So I just dropped everything and ran. A wolf jumped out of one of the bushes and started chasing after me. I tried to lose him, but it was no use. He jumped onto me and pushed me down. He started biting me, but before he could get a large chunk out he was thrown off me. I just remember seeing more wolves taking him out. Then I blacked out due to blood loss.

"When I woke up, Lita was looking over some of my wounds. They were mostly healed by that time and needless to say, it freaked me out. Lita explained what she was and apparently what I was then. I was going to die if they didn't give me what they called an antidote. It's supposed to help us heal from silver if we ever come in contact with it, but it can also be given to someone who needs to be changed."

"Needs to be changed?" Mina asked.

"I never asked for details, but apparently one isn't changed unless they'd die otherwise." Rei said. "I'm not sure what that means for you though. I'd say ask Mike about it since I'm sure he's the one who will change you."

"Mike won't tell me anything. That's why I came to you." Mina said.

"When is he planning on changing you?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think after I graduate college." Mina said. "He said it can sometimes be hard being around humans once you're first changed."

"He's right… it is. But it is also bearable. It's probably the best decision." Rei said. "I was close to humans, but Lita wouldn't let me out without someone watching me for close to a year."

"So there will most likely be a lot of pain then." Mina said quietly.

"Most likely, unless there's another way. I wasn't an intentional change like you will be." Rei said. "I'm sure when the time is right Mike will tell you. He won't let you go through this unprepared."

"I know. I'm just nervous." Mina said. "It's funny. I won't be changed for another three years and I'm already getting cold feet."

"Cold enough to run?" Rei asked.

"No… never. I could never leave Mike, or Serena. I love them too much." Mina said. "I'll go through with it, but I'll just be nervous."

"I don't blame you." Rei said. "Now, how about we enjoy the rest of the night?"

"Sounds good to me." Mina said.

The two women walked back to their table. Before Mina was able to sit down, Mike pulled her out onto the dance floor. He wrapped her arms around his neck before settling his hands on her hips.

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked. Mina felt guilty knowing she had made Mike worry about her.

"Everything is fine, don't worry. I just had some questions for Rei is all." Mina said.

"So you're sure everything is alright." Mike said. He looked deep into her eyes, looking for a sign of any problem, although he wasn't sure what the exact problem could be.

"I'm sure." Mina said. She tilted Mike's head and kissed him gently. Mike seemed satisfied with her answer and twirled her around the dance floor.

The dancing was interrupted by Serena squealing as Darien picked her up and carried her over to the dessert table. Everyone stopped what they were doing so they could watch the couple cut the cake that Lita had made for the occasion. It was simple sheet cake, but it had an image of two wolves howling in front of a full moon. There was an intricate dark blue border composed of two lines intermingling. On the top the two lines separated and Lita had spelled out 'Congratulations Serena and Darien'.

Everyone enjoyed the cake and champagne that had been brought out. As the evening began to wind down, people slowly started to leave. Christina's staff was quickly clearing the table while the remaining people sat at their tables enjoying coffee and conversation.

oOoOoOo

Serena curled into the covers of her and Darien's bed and let out a long, sleepy yawn. She watched as Darien slowly took off his shoes and socks while he talked on the phone. Mike had called right as they had gotten home and had been holding Darien's attention. She could tell the conversation was winding down so she crawled over and started to massage Darien's shoulder.

"You don't know how good that feels." Darien groaned.

"Are you going to come to bed or are you going to go work on the blue prints?" Serena asked.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Darien said.

"Good answer." Serena kissed his cheek and fell back to her side of the bed. She burrowed under the covers and watched lazily as Darien undressed down to his boxers.

Darien pulled the covers on the bed back. Before he was even settled in, Serena had curled up onto his side and found her favorite spot on his chest. Darien laughed at her eagerness and pulled the covers back over them. He wrapped himself around Serena, effectively securing her within his arms, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	34. Vows

**A/N**- Hey everyone! I know I've been taking a bit longer to update, but life's just getting busy. I found out a paper was due today and I had only done the research for it so I was up most of the night writing the paper. But if I may say so… it's still a pretty damn good paper. Anyway… I hope you guys all enjoy the wedding!

**Grim reaper sakura**- Yup, everything is finally coming together!

**BloomAmber**- I am a twilight fan (I have a few stories for twilight up actually which is where some similarities might come from). My favorite is still Twilight, but I liked all of them. Have you seen the movie yet?

**Godschildtweety**- I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Well… you might have to keep looking forward for the puppies… they aren't here yet.

**Lovelyl**- Thanks for the luck… I'll need it in a few classes. I think a new chapter for the M story will be out in a few days so be ready!

**Blood and Chocolate**- I thought I had made it clear in the beginning chapters that those handful of chapters would be like the other book. I always knew it would be similar to the book for a while before taking off on it's own. Those scenes who mentioned happened to also be some of my favorites in the book. If you want completely original stories take a look on my profile and pick one of those or just ignore the beginning part. Also, some of my stuff was different… they might have been similar, but it wasn't like I had the book next to me and was only changing the names.

**Forewolfsky**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Serena sat quietly in her library as Mina and Rei helped with her veil. She was already in her dress and was silently counting down the seconds till she was to walk out and officially be Mrs. Serenity Shields. Mina had helped her design the dress while Rei helped with the decorations. Lita was in charge of the food and Amy was in charge of the guest list and coordinating making sure everything went off smoothly.

Snow covered the ground outside and most of the trees now had snowflakes as leaves for their actual leaves and long since been buried by the snow. No one had let Serena outside to see the actual decorations for the ceremony or reception areas. Mina claimed it was in fear she'd see Darien, but Serena figured it was really because it was meant to be a surprise. The girls had taken each of their responsibilities quite seriously and wouldn't let Serena know any of the details. She had tried to sneak around and find out, but each of the girls had kept their secrets to themselves.

"You're done." Mina said. She stepped back and let Serena stand up and walk over to the mirror. Serena gingerly touched the small flowers and smiled.

"It's beautiful… just like my mother's." Serena said. She had handed over some of the pictures of her mother's wedding to Mina so she could help with the dress. Serena's dress was similar to her mother's princess dress, but hers was sleeveless and had rhinestones over the chest and part of the skirt. There was a jacket that she would wear for the ceremony; then shed for the reception.

"Serena, we're ready if you are." Amy said. She was taking an earpiece out of her ear and placing her clipboard down.

"I'm ready." Serena nodded. The girls walked out of the room and down the hall. Serena stopped a few feet behind the door and took a deep breath. Ivan walked over and offered his arm. Serena smiled up at him and accepted his arm.

"Are you ready, princess?" Ivan asked.

"Never been more ready for anything." Serena said. Ivan smiled at her response and motioned for the ceremony to begin. The door was opened and the girls walked out. Amy walked out first, then Rei, then Lita, and finally Mina. Mina smiled over her shoulder at Serena before continuing down the isle.

Serena took another deep breath before she started walking down the isle with Ivan. She looked up through her veil to see Darien standing at the end of the path. Her friends were smiling proudly at her while Darien's jaw had dropped. Serena laughed to herself at Darien's expression. He eventually closed his mouth and smiled proudly at her. When she was a few steps from the alter Darien stepped down and accepted her from Ivan.

"You look beautiful." Darien said quietly.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Serena replied.

Nathan smiled at the couple in front of him. They returned the smile and nodded for him to begin. "Today we have come together for a unique event among our kind. Two alphas have already claimed their titles and each other as mates and yet they've come together today to be tied together as husband and wife. Today I find my job quite easy for Serenity and Darien have decided to recite their own vows. Darien…"

"Our road has been a long one. We've hated each other, we've been annoyed at each other, we couldn't stand the sight of each other, but somewhere along that road, I fell in love with you. I began to open my eyes and see the wolf, the human, and the werewolf you were. I couldn't believe I was allowed to watch you grow from a pup with your head buried in some book to the intelligent young woman you are now. I loved it though. We've faced our challenges and we've survived. I'm certain now that no human, no hunter, no vampire, no other wolf could ever keep us apart. I know our love will always see us through whatever comes our way. I'm just happy that we've been able to go from to headstrong kids to the two adults we are now. I'm ecstatic we've gotten over the stupid fights because I never want you to be anywhere but my arms again.

For as long as we both shall live, I'll continue making your dreams come true. No wish is impossible when the end result is your smile. No dream is too fantastic when the end result is happiness and love in your eyes. Serenity, Sere, I love you and with everything I have, I will make sure your fairytale comes true."

"They say love is blind. I don't think that love is blind… I think it is actually mute. It sees everything that is going on, but for some, it just doesn't speak up. It writes everything down, but doesn't tell the brain. Darien, I think I always loved you, but it wasn't till after I thought I had been in love that I really knew I was. It wasn't till my heart had been broken that I saw what true love really is. For some reason, you always stood by, ready to pick up the pieces of some stupid stunt I tried to pull, even when that stunt put the pack at risk. You were always ready to help, or make sure whatever I needed I had. I can't believe you stood by me for so long when most of the time I thought you were just an annoying wolf who wouldn't leave me alone.

But I am smarter now. My love is no longer silent, but instead yapping away constantly. Everyday I'm amazed by how much my love for you grows. Each night I know I love you as much as I can, then the next morning I realize I love you so much more. Darien, I love you. You've made all of my dreams; all of my fantasies come true, no matter how impossible they seemed to be. I can't wait to live the rest of my years next to you as a wolf and a human.

My fairytale came true when we found our love. Now I don't know what's going to happen, but they're going to have to find a new word for our lives because it out-loves any fairytale I've ever read."

Darien tried to lean in to kiss Serena, but Nathan coughed and put his hand against Darien's chest, forcing him to stand back once more. "I'm not finished." He growled. "I stand here before these two packs today with an announcement I am honored to give. I present to the packs for the first time as husband and wife, Darien and Serenity Shields. Now you can kiss the bride."

Darien once more wasted no time and wrapped his arms around Serena. Serena threw her bouquet at her bridal party before wrapping her arms around Darien's necking, deepening the kiss. Everyone stood from their places and clapped as the two alphas kissed as husband and wife for the first time.

oOoOoOo

"It's been a long day." Darien whispered as he held Serena close to him for yet another slow dance. Her eyes were closed and he knew if he hadn't been holding her up, she'd probably fall from exhaustion.

"It's been a wonderful day though." Serena replied quietly. "Isn't it just amazing how it's always the good days that tire you out the most?"

"It is, especially since I remember a scene familiar to this just a few years ago." Darien laughed. Serena laughed with him, remembering prom and how she nearly fell asleep dancing with him then as well.

"It's nearly three in the morning though, I think I've done pretty good." Serena said.

"You've done amazing." Darien whispered. "And I think we've been here long enough. Whoever wants to stay and party and continue, but I think it's time for us to go."

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"On our honeymoon of course." Darien replied.

"I completely forgot about that. Darien, we didn't plan anything. The girls had me so wrapped up in everything…"

"Don't worry, I asked them not to let you think about it. This was my doing, along with Abby and Ivan."

"They helped?"

"It's their wedding present to us." Darien said. "As well as some box on the plane."

"Plane? Where are we flying?" Serena asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see." Darien said with a grin. "For now, we just have to get out of here."

"I'm sure you have that planned as well." Serena said.

"Of course." Darien replied. He looked over at Nicholi who was dancing with Lita slowly and nodded his head.

Nicholi returned the nod before whispering something to Lita. The alphas quickly changed into their wolf form, followed by their pack members changing. Darien's pack looked at him for what to do, but Darien just looked at Ivan and nodded to him. Ivan changed to his wolf form and slowly the other wolves did as well. Soon only Serena and Darien, Mike and Mina, and Zack and Amy were left as humans. Lita and Nicholi took off for the forest, followed by Ivan and the rest of the packs.

"So I guess this means you two are leaving then?" Mina said.

"It does." Serena smiled.

"Take care of the pack for me and if anything happens, don't hesitate to call." Darien said.

"Don't worry, Serena won't be here to attract any bloodsuckers. I'm sure we'll be fine." Mike laughed as Serena glared at him and tried to hit him. She would have if Darien hadn't been holding her back.

"On second thought, you can take care of anything that happens. We'll talk once I get back." Darien laughed. Serena finished saying her goodbyes to her friends before following Darien to his car.

oOoOoOo

Serena slowly allowed sleep to relinquish its hold on her and let her senses wake up. She was curled into her sheets and refusing to open her eyes. She could feel Darien's warm chest under her head and his hand idly running up and down her back.

"You wake up too early." Serena whispered. She slowly opened her eyes, thankful for the mist that kept the sun back. Darien laughed, but didn't move.

"It gives me time for my favorite past time." Darien replied.

"Which is?"

"Watching you sleep."

"I don't see how that would be any fun."

"It's not fun in your typical sense. I just can't get over how beautiful you are and when you sleep… you're just so relaxed and completely open."

"You mean completely and utterly vulnerable?" Serena asked. She lifted her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

"More along the lines of completely innocent." Darien said. Serena rolled her eyes before placing her head back on Darien's chest.

"So, what are we going to do today, Mr. Shields?" Serena asked.

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Shields." Darien replied.

"I want to do something that you want to do, Dare." Serena whimpered, looking up at him.

"I'm more than content to just sit here with you." Darien replied.

"You're going to make this hard, aren't you?" Serena groaned. Darien grinned at her. "Why don't we go for a run? There's so much land here to just run and not worry about anything."

"Sounds perfect to me." Darien said.

The pair got out of bed and without bothering to change into their clothes they walked over to the door. Darien opened it slightly before changing. Serena had already changed and was out the door before Darien was done.

They had rented a house in Ireland for two weeks, followed by another week in England, then one more in France. They were finding the amount of privacy and the fields of green grass just to their liking. They could run and explore all day as wolves without anyone noticing them. The only place they had to be careful was around the sheep ranchers since there weren't supposed to be any wolves in Ireland.

Serena dashed through the mist, smiling mentally with commitment as she stretched out all of her limbs. Her paws were getting cold and wet, but with her blood pumping as hard as it was, she barely noticed. Occasionally she'd place her nose in the grass to sample the different scents and come up with different rabbits trails as well as a wet nose. She had her wet nose in the grass when she felt herself being pushed to one side. Her legs slipped on the grass and she ended up falling down, grumbling as she found her footing and stood up once more.

"_That was mean."_ Serena growled at Darien who was standing on a rock a few feet away.

"_You just weren't paying attention. If I wanted to be mean I would have pushed you down the hill." _ Darien replied. Serena could hear the laughter in his voice and grumbled to herself.

Instead of trying to find a comeback Serena made it seem as though she was busy following different scents in the grass. She rounded the rock Darien was sitting on and continued to zigzag around. Darien was watching the world go by around them, not paying enough attention to his wife. Serena grinned to herself before jumping over to Darien and snapping at his tail before bounding away.

"_That wasn't nice, wife." _ Darien growled.

"_You weren't paying attention. If I wanted to be mean, then I wouldn't have let go."_ Serena laughed.

Darien leapt off the rock and charged up the hill after her. Serena yelped and started running. She knew it wouldn't matter in the end. Darien had always been the faster one of the pair, but Serena could usually outmaneuver him. The couple continued their chaise for well over a half hour, until Darien was finally able to push Serena down. He straddled her body and pressed his nose into her neck.

"_I'm not giving up." _ Serena growled. She tried to kicked at Darien, but he wouldn't budge.

"_I wouldn't expect you to." _Darien replied. Serena continued to try and fight Darien off, at one point forcing him to fall to the side, but he was able to grab a chunk of her fur in his mouth and keep her down. It was Serena's stomach rumbling that finally got Darien to stop and sit down next to where she was laying. _"We should get something to eat. I'd forgotten we hadn't had breakfast yet."_

"_It's too nice here. It makes you forget about a lot of things." _Serena said.

"_Let's go eat, I wouldn't want you going hungry." _

Darien and Serena trotted back to the house, stopping every once in a while to enjoy the scenery Ireland had to offer. There were even some ruins that they had yet to explore, but it was only one thing on their list. When they reached their house, they both changed back before slipping inside. Serena grabbed them each a robe while Darien started to make breakfast.

"Are you ever going to open the present from Abby and Ivan?" Darien asked.

"In all honesty, I had completely forgotten about it." Serena said. "What bag did it go into again?"

"I think it's in your computer bag." Darien said.

Serena went off to the small living room where her laptop was set on a table. The bag was leaning on the edge and Serena quickly picked it up. She easily found the present and brought it back into the kitchen.

Serena carefully opened the wrapping paper, revealing an ordinary brown box. She frowned in confusion and was about to shake it when Darien stopped her, using the excuse it might be fragile. Serena huffed, but found some scissors and cut the tape on the top of the box. She pulled out something metallic wrapped in bubble wrap.

"So, what is it?" Darien asked. He placed a plate of food in front of her and kissed her neck. Serena shrugged and tore away the tape and unfolded the bubble wrap. Inside was an ornately carved picture frame. The sides were trees and on the bottom were wolves. It wasn't the picture frame that brought tears to Serena's eyes, but the actual picture. Abby had placed the picture of Serena's parents from their wedding inside.

As Serena continued to look at the picture, Darien picked up the box and pulled out another picture frame, identical to the one Serena was holding. However, this picture frame was empty except for a note. "Keeping the tradition alive…" Darien said. "I guess we need to find one of our pictures for this one."

"This was really nice of them…" Serena whispered.

"They knew how much it meant to you." Darien kissed the top of Serena's head before getting his food and sitting down next to her. Serena placed the picture frame on a coffee table near the entryway so she'd see it every time she came home or left.


	35. The Change

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I have some news… First, as a heads up, this chapter is about Mina and Mike. We'll get back to Sere and Dare in a few chapters. Second, I will be in San Diego on Friday for the Sea World holiday show premieres and some special things for work. So I won't be able to update till Saturday or Sunday, but I might update tomorrow instead. That would depend on the reviews so it depends on you…

**Raye85**- Well, you'll be more interested in the next chapter because this focuses on Amy and Zack.

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad you like it, even though it was sappy.

**Lilcatfish96**- At least they're happy tears!

**Lovelyl**- Um… the end is within sight. There are a few more chapters to go though. I think they've had enough trials and deserve to just have lives now…

**Sunny38**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Chibiangel413**- I'm glad you thought so! Thanks for the review!

**Godschildtweety**- I love getting reviews just as much I like posting and reading. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying everything and liked the vows!

* * *

Mina was silent as she stared out the window of her new house. She had graduated only a few months ago and already it seemed as though she had been living in Montana with Serena and the rest of the pack for years. Mike had easily fallen into stride with everything around him and had become Darien's beta once more.

Tonight was to be the first full moon since Mina and Mike had moved into their house. It was to be the night that Mike would change her. Mina was nervous, practically everyone who even caught a glimpse of her knew. She had remained in either the kitchen or her and Mike's bedroom for the past few days.

Serena had tried to comfort her friend, but Mina barely responded to anything she said. Rei had visited and tried to prepare her for what was to come, but nothing could shake the butterflies that had gathered in her stomach. Mike had also tried to comfort her, promising he would make sure it didn't hurt more than it had to, even though they both knew that it was going to be incredibly painful.

Mina and Mike had decided that only a few people would be there. Rei would be there to try and comfort Mina while Lita would be there to oversee everything since she had overseen Rei's transformation. Serena and Darien would both be there as Mina's future alpha's, but mainly because they wanted to see their friend through this.

"Mina, are you ready?" Serena asked.

"It's funny." Mina mumbled.

"What is?" Serena asked.

"This whole thing. At times it seems as though I'm getting married, that I'll forever be bound to Mike, while at other times it seems as though we're preparing for a funeral."

"Well you're sort of right in both senses." Serena said. "You will be bound with Mike after this for I'm sure he'll make sure the mating is completed some time after the change is completed. Then you will be bound to him like a marriage."

"And my death?" Mina asked.

"The human side of you won't be completely dead. It's kind of weird living with both the wolf and the human within you. I can't tell you how you'll feel with both entities since it is all I have ever known, but I am sure it will feel different. I'm guessing you will be different after this, not in a bad way of course, but just different."

"You don't think I'll go crazy, do you?" Mina asked.

"Of course not. You're too level headed to do that." Serena said. "Plus you'll have Mike there to make sure you don't become a rogue on us."

"I guess your right." Mina said, smiling for the first time all day.

"So, back to my original question, are you ready?" Serena asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mina sighed. She had put on a purple dress for the occasion. A matching purple bow was tied into her hair.

The two girls walked out of the one story, ranch styled home and out into the forest. Rei and Lita were hovering in the trees in their wolf forms, following the two women to Serena's house. Darien and Mike eventually joined them, transforming from wolves to men next to their mates.

Darien opened the door for the party to enter his house. All of the furniture in the living room had been moved to the sides and white sheets were now covering the carpets. Rei and Lita entered the room first, making sure everything was set up just perfectly. When they nodded, Mina and Mike walked into the center of the room, prepared for what was to come.

"Serena, we should wait up stairs." Darien whispered into Serena's hair.

"But I want to stay here… I want to be here for them…" Serena said.

"I don't think we're needed. They'll know we're here, our presence will be with them." Darien said.

"You're trying to protect me again, aren't you?" Serena asked.

"Partially." Darien replied. He pulled Serena up the stairs and into their room.

Mina noticed Serena and Darien slip from the room, but most of her attention was focused on the man who now stood before her. Mike gently placed his hand on her cheek, and Mina leaned into it. She smiled, comforted by the simple gesture. "I love you." Mike whispered tenderly.

"I love you too." Mina replied.

"Whenever you two are ready." Lita said. "We'll step out for now, but we'll be just outside the room."

Mike just nodded, never breaking the eye contact with Mina. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I'm getting tired of people asking me that." Mina whispered, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Mina…" Mike groaned, even though he was smiling.

"I'm ready." Mina said. Mike nodded and bent down to kiss her.

Mike let the change roll through his body. He knelt before Mina as a wolf, silently pleading with her to kneel down. Mina seemed to understand and knelt down. She pulled her hair back and tied it into a ponytail so that both sides of her neck were bare. Mike looked into her eyes one last time before biting down on the vulnerable skin. Mina screamed in pain and tried to push Mike away, but all of her efforts were futile. Mike made several more bights along Mina's neck and chest. Rivers of blood were flowing down Mina's neck and shoulders, pooling onto the blankets beneath her.

When Mike knew he had bitten her enough, he quickly formed back to his human form and called to Lita and Rei. Mina was now withering in pain in his arms and he couldn't help the tears that flowed down his cheeks. Lita pried Mina from his arms as she yelled out directions to Rei.

Mike remained close, always keeping at least a hand on Mina. Rei brought over a few vials of antidote. She handed one to Lita and kept one. The two women opened the flasks and started pouring the liquid into Mina's wounds. Mina's screams only intensified as the liquid soaked into the wounds. While Rei finished pouring her antidote into the wounds, Lita tilted Mina's head up and poured the rest into her mouth. She made sure that Mina swallowed before setting her head down.

Mike's head snapped up when he heard someone move behind him. He instantly hunched over Mina, ready to protect her from anyone willing to take advantage of her vulnerable state. Darien watched from the door before nodding to Mike. "Others heard her screams and have gathered outside. I'm just going to go tell them to leave."

Mike nodded before relaxing and returning all of his attention to the woman below him. "How much longer?" Mike asked as Mina whimpered once more.

"It will be at least a day, but probably longer." Lita said. "Rei was out for a few days, but her wounds were far worse than Mina's."

Mike couldn't speak. Instead he just nodded once more and clung to Mina's hand.

"Mike, we've set up a room upstairs for the two of you. Why don't you take Mina up there and rest with her?" Serena said, making her presence once more known.

Again, Mike could only nod. He picked up his tiny mate and carried her up the stairs to one of the empty rooms. He pulled the covers back before placing Mina on the bed. He slid in next to her and held her close, gently rocking her back and forth.

oOoOoOo

Mina stretched as she slowly regained consciousness. She smiled, as though waking from a good dream, even though she couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about. She felt completely relaxed… and protected. Mina looked next to her and noticed Mike sleeping. A frown tainted his face as a few stray pieces of hair rested across his face. That's when the memories of the change, or as many memories as she could remembered, returned to her.

"It's good to see you awake." Lita said quietly. Mina looked up, a bit startled at the new presence. "He's barely been able to sleep since everything happened."

"I can barely remember… I remember him biting me and you and Rei hunching over me while Mike held my hand. After that it's all black."

"Your brain probably blocked out all of the painful memories. I'd say you're lucky about that though." Lita said.

"How long has he been asleep?" Mina asked.

"A couple hours, three at most." Lita shrugged. "I think exhaustion finally got to him."

"If you don't mind, could you leave? I'm going to get a few more hours of sleep and let him sleep as well."

"Of course, I was just checking on you. I'll make sure there's something for you to eat. I'm sure by the time you wake up again you'll have the appetite of the wolf you are now." Lita smiled. Mina fell back into the bed as Lita left the room. She curled up into Mike's side once more before closing her eyes and letting her body rest a little bit longer.

oOoOoOo

When Mina woke up once more the first thing she noticed was how much her hearing increased. She could hear something in the forest scurrying around, disrupting all of the leaves on the ground. She raised her head and looked out the window, trying to figure out what made the sound. She instinctively sniffed the air and noticed the mysterious smell that must have belonged to the creature in the forest, but it was a richer, muskier scent that really captured her attention. She closed her eyes and followed it. Her nose found the origin which happened to be a rumbling, hard surface.

"Your senses have all sharpened." Mike laughed. Serena murmured her response as she continued to take in his scent.

"You smell too good." Mina mumbled.

"Now you know what I've lived with these last few years." Mike replied.

"What was in the forest?" Mina asked. "I heard something moving around the forest floor."

"There's a rabbit somewhat close to the house and a few deer a little bit farther out." Mike said. "You'll be able to distinguish the different smells and sounds soon enough."

"So I'm a werewolf then?" Mina asked. "It was successful."

"I hope so." Mike muttered. "I never want to have to go through that again."

"It was that bad?" Mina asked.

"You can't remember?" Mike asked.

"Not really… I just remember everything up to Rei and Lita pouring something into the wounds and then nothing."

"It's probably for the better."

"That's what Lita said."

"When did you see Lita?"

"When I first woke up. I don't know what time it was, but she was checking on me. You were asleep though."

"I can't believe I didn't wake up…" Mike said.

"You were too exhausted. Lita said you didn't let me go or even get any sleep while most of it was going on. That means you were awake for what… a half a day?"

"Try a full day." Mike said.

"A full day?" Mina asked. "How long has it been?"

"It's been a day and a half since you were turned." Mike said.

"I want to try and turn into a wolf." Mina said. "Please?"

"Why don't we get some food first?" Mike laughed. Mina's stomach grumbled in response and the couple laughed. Mike got up from the bed and helped Mina from the bed. "You ready to start your new life?"

"That better be the last time I hear that." Mina growled. She stopped when she realized she had actually growled like a wolf. Mike laughed and led her down the stairs.

"Mina!" Serena exclaimed as she ran over to her friend. She nearly tackled her friend, but Mina was able to stay upright.

"Hey Serena." Mina laughed.

"Are you ok? Does anything hurt?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine." Mina continued to laugh.

"Are you sure? Those bites still look pretty mean." Serena said. Mina brought a hand up to her neck and ran them over the scabs.

"Don't worry Mina, they'll disappear as soon as you're healed. You won't even have any scars." Rei said. "At least I didn't have any scars and my bites were a lot deeper."

"It's fine either way. I'm just happy I'm finally like you guys." Mina said.

"Why don't we go for a run?" Darien asked. "You can try out your wolf form then."

"How do I change?" Mina asked, looking up to Mike for help.

"We'll wait for you outside." Darien said. Everyone who was in the kitchen got up and left the house, milling about outside waiting for Mina to find her other form.

"Mike?" Mina asked, completely helpless.

"The wolf is always in you. Close your eyes and just try to find it." Mike whispered into her ear. Mina did as she was told and closed her eyes.

Mike smiled as Mina's form shrunk till she was standing on four legs. Her body was covered in a dark golden coat, but her eyes were still light blue. Mike transformed down and licked her muzzle. _"You look beautiful."_

"_We can talk mentally?"_

"_It's how we communicate in this form. If you focus your thought on one person, then they only hear it. If you let your thoughts roam, then anyone near you can hear them."_

"_Can they hear what I'm thinking all of the time?"_

"_Sometimes. It depends how concentrated on that thought you are. For the most part, no we can't. While you're still new you might broadcast your thoughts more than you want, but you'll get over that pretty quickly." _

"_Ok… anything else I need to know?" _Mina asked, anxious to start running.

"_Always follow the alphas. We run behind them, but never with them until they allow us. Also, when you change back, think about the clothes you were wearing. Otherwise your clothes are torn when you change back and you're pretty much naked."_

"_I'm surprised you would tell me that…" _Mina laughed_. "So, can we go now?"_

Mike led Mina outside to where the others were lounging about. Serena was laying at Darien's feet while he watched over her. Lita and Rei were sitting next to a tree, just relaxing. When they saw Mina and Mike come out of the house they all stood and got ready to run. Darien and Serena were the first to take off with Lita and Rei were right behind them. Mina and Mike were the last to start running, but didn't seem to mind.

Mina grinned as she felt the wind rush through her coat. She had never felt so free, not even when she moved out west for college and away from her parents. Mina knew she finally was where she was supposed to be, in the form she should have always had.


	36. Secrets

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So here's the fast update since I'll be busy for the next few days. I think the next update with be Saturday or Sunday… anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Estelin**- Hm… well you'll just have to see what happens…

**Sarahr85**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- Yup, she's changed now! Now it's just one to go…

**SilverMyst**- My best friend is in love with wolves (in fact her Christmas present is a bunch of wolf things). So this was partially for her, but I've also love the supernatural, especially werewolves and vamps. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**BloomAmber**- I liked the movie has an entity in itself, but compared to the book, it wasn't very good. They didn't have any of my favorite lines either (Do I dazzle you? Frequently.). But whatever, I can deal with it. I thought the beginning was a bit fast as well, but still loved everything. I don't know if you want to, but there are some pretty good twilight stories on here too… I even have 2 if you want to check them out! Thanks for catching the errors. I have to admit that sometimes I just type Serena's name without thinking and then have to go back and erase it… obviously it was one of those times.

**Lovelyl**- :)

**Grim reaper sakura**- Well, I'm glad you liked it!

**Bunnie915**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Is this soon enough?

**Sunny38**- I never mentioned that, but it would just be too hard. Both mates have to participate in the run and in the alpha's case a mate can be challenged and that wouldn't come out all that well for a human. Mostly, it's also just a convenience thing. There's also an issue with births that could complicate it for females, but you'll find out about that later.

* * *

Amy sighed as she closed her book. She was on a plane back to Montana to see everyone; well mainly to see Zack. She couldn't wait to see him since she hadn't been able to get to Montana and he hadn't been able to get to California for the past few months. Mina and Mike had moved as soon as Mina had graduated, leaving Amy with an empty house, a lot of books, and an eternal longing. The captain came over the PA and told everyone their landing status. Amy buckled her seat belt and put her book back into her bag. She smiled at the picture of her and Zack that she kept on the back of her computer.

"Your boyfriend?" The woman who was sitting next to her asked.

"Yes." Amy smiled.

"You must be flying to see him." The woman said with a large smile.

"I am, but how did you know that?"

"I noticed how you would sometimes look up from your book and smile longingly. As the trip wore on, your smile got bigger. After seeing the picture, I could only guess you were seeing him." The woman beamed as she explained her observation.

"That's amazing how you were able to observe all of that." Amy said.

"It's my job. I'm a social psychologist." The woman said. "I like to watch how people act, even if it is usually in groups."

"That must be interesting." Amy said.

"It is. It always surprises me how much people change when they're alone and when they're in a group." The woman said. "O, I'm sorry, my name is Jillian."

"I'm Amy."

"Well, it was very nice meeting you, Amy." The woman said.

"You too." Amy continued to carry a conversation with Jillian until as they landed. They walked to the terminal and out security together. Amy stopped though when she saw Zack waiting next to a column. She told her new friend goodbye before running over to him.

"Who was that?" Zack asked.

"Her name's Jillian. She sat next to me on the plane." Amy replied.

"Alright. Well, let's go get your bags and go home." Zack said. He wrapped his arms around her and they walked over to baggage claim. Of course they were forced to wait for a few minutes until the bags started rolling out. Amy smiled at Jillian one last time before walking out of the airport with a bag in one hand and Zack's hand in the other.

Zack pulled up to the house he usually shared with Jack, but Jack had been staying with Rei almost every night as it were. He grabbed Amy's bags from the back of his truck and led her inside the house.

"Welcome back!" Mina and Serena yelled as they jumped out from various rooms. Jack immediately growled and pulled Amy behind him. Darien and Mike were laughing at his reaction while Serena and Mina were scowling.

"You could at least let us say hi to her." Serena grumbled.

"Ya, don't we at least get a hug? I mean if it wasn't for us… or well me, then you wouldn't even know her!" Mina said. Jack rolled his eyes and let Amy push past him.

"It's good to see you guys." Amy said. She gave Serena a hug before turning to Mina, but stopped before hugging her friend. "You're a wolf now?"

Everything stopped.

"Amy, how did you know that?" Mina asked. She backed up to Mike and clung to his arm.

"Aw crap…" Amy whispered.

"Amy, how did you know that?" Darien asked, his voice became hard and he slipped into his alpha persona. He grabbed Serena and pulled her back just in case this led to danger.

"I promise you I'm not a threat." Amy cried. "I… I don't mean any harm."

"Amy, we need to know what's going on." Serena pleaded. "How did you know Mina was a wolf? Have you known what we were this whole time?"

"I have." Amy whispered. "Zack never told me, he didn't leak your secret."

"Amy…" Zack whispered, stepping forward.

"I know everyone here is a wolf because… because I'm one too." Amy said. She looked down, barely looking up as she turned around to Zack. "I'm sorry if I've intruded on your territory and you don't want me here. I'll go get a flight home…"

"You are home." Zack said. He wrapped Amy in his arms as she tried to walk past him. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Why would you think we would kick you out just because you're another wolf? If anything it makes us accept you more." Serena said.

"But I'm an orphan… a loner." Amy said.

"So? I'm an orphan too." Serena said.

"Why don't we go sit down?" Jack said. Everyone agreed and walked over to the couch. Mina and Mike claimed the love seat while Serena and Darien sat near the corner of the larger couch. Jack forced Amy to sit with him on the lazyboy.

"My parents killed when I was in high school. We never had a pack and when we ran into one, we were usually forced to move. A lot of packs don't really like strangers, apparently. So when my parents were killed I started living only as a human. Occasionally I'd run as a wolf just to get out, but usually I stayed as a human. After I met Jack and everyone else, I didn't want to leave this pack. I felt like I'd finally found the family I had been missing for so long. So I hid who I was." Amy was quiet for a few seconds before turning to Jack. "I swear I was going to tell you, but we always got so caught up with the few days we had together that I never found the right time."

"How come we could never sense you were a wolf? You smelled like human and of course you acted like a naïve human."

"I found a witch to hide my scent when I wasn't in my wolf form. I was never sure when I'd run into another pack and didn't feel like constantly moving like my parents had. So I decided to hide who I was instead."

"I can't believe the other packs would be so cruel." Serena whispered.

"You can't really say we're like every other pack out there." Darien said. Serena nodded her head in agreement before resting it on Darien's chest.

"Hey, what's going on people?" Jack said as he came in, spinning Rei around as he did so.

"Who died?" Rei asked, looking between everyone.

"No one." Darien said. "In fact, we have a new pack member."

"What? Who's pregnant?" Rei asked. Serena stiffened at the mention of pregnancy before resting back on Darien's chest. Darien squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and kissed the top of her head. They had been trying to have a baby, but so far hadn't been successful.

"Amy." Zack said.

"Wait, I'm part of the pack now?" Amy asked.

"You're a wolf?" Rei and Jack asked.

"I'm part of the pack?" Amy asked.

"The alpha's say so and if you want to be part of the pack you have to do as the alpha's say." Zack said. Amy looked up to Darien and Serena for confirmation. When they nodded her smile stretched across her face and she hugged Zack.

"Sorry, but we're confused… Amy's a wolf?" Jack asked.

"We'll explain later." Mina laughed.

"Has she always been a wolf or did you guys change her and not tell anyone?" Jack continued asking.

"We'll tell you later." Mike said.

"But…" Jack started. Rei slapped his chest, stopping him fron continuing whatever question he was about to ask.

"They'll tell us soon." Rei hissed. "Well, we're off so we'll see you guys later."

"So soon?" Darien asked.

"Jack was just grabbing some clothes." Rei said. Jack grinned and held up a bag.

"That's why that was there…" Zack murmured.

"See you guys later." Rei said as she pulled Jack out of the house.

oOoOoOo

"I can't believe I'm allowed to stay. It still seems like some sort of dream." Amy whispered. She sat in bed with Zack lying next to her. He ran a hand up and down her back and she rested her head on her knees and looked outside.

"You better realize it's real because… well it is." Zack said.

"I know, but… Zack, it really is a dream come true. My parents and I were chased from so man towns that I never thought there'd be a nice pack out there. Then I find you and a pack willing to accept me even if I wasn't one of their own."

"This pack has always accepted others. Darien's also an orphan even though he didn't say anything tonight. Serena's parents found him when hunters killed his parents. They brought him in and raised him as though he was another member of the pack whose parents had died."

"It's still hard to grasp."

"I think I know what you mean." Zack said.

"How?"

"I can't believe I have you and you're already a wolf. I mean, I thought you were going to have to change and from what I've heard from Mike, it was one of the hardest things he ever had to witness. Mina doesn't remember the pain, but apparently it was pretty painful too. This is a dream coming true for both of us." Zack said.

"Now, let's get some sleep. We're going to run with the pack tomorrow night."

"I don't want to go to sleep." Amy said. "I don't want to find this is a dream."

"This isn't a dream. I'll be holding you while we fall asleep an I'll be holding you in the morning."

"Doesn't mean I'm still part of the pack." Amy kissed Zack tenderly.

"We'll ask Serena and Darien again in the morning. But for now, we sleep." Zack rolled them over so he was able to curl around Amy. He held onto her tight. He might not have voiced his worry as much as Amy did, but he couldn't also couldn't believe his little mate was already a wolf and he'd be able to see her like that tomorrow.

oOoOoOo

Amy followed Zack out of their house and into the forest. She remained close to him, usually running near his flanks. Where Zack was a light brown, Amy was a mix between grey and black. A hint of blue shimmered in her coat as her muscles rippled beneath her fur. Amy was nervous to run with pack since they knew her as a human and not as a wolf. She knew Serena, Darien, and the others had accepted her, but that didn't mean the other wolves did.

Zack stopped and Amy ran into him since she hadn't been paying attention. She finally noticed the shadows of other wolves running in the trees next to them. Some of them were openly asking who she was while others were just staring at her curiously. Zack nuzzled her neck for reassurance before continuing to the clearing where the run would begin.

"_Are we sure this is smart?" _Amy asked.

"_I'm sure."_ Zack said. _"Don't worry, they're going to love you."_

"_If you're sure." _Amy said.

"_Remember, don't act nervous. It's a sign of weakness."_

"_Gee… thanks." _Amy groaned.

"_Also, remember you have the support of both alphas. The pack won't go against them."_ Amy nodded her head so Jack knew she understood. She continued to walk next to him and he walked through those who had assembled.

"_Darien, who's the new wolf?"_ Nathan asked.

"_Everyone, this is Amy. Some of you might know her as Zack's human girlfriend. It turns out that she's not just a human, but a werewolf. It's a long story, but we have accepted her into the pack for she has always been a good friend, ever since she first came with Mina. If anyone has any issues then they can bring it up with me."_ Darien was quiet as he waited for someone to argue against him.

No one said a thing.

"_Then it's settled. This last month has not only seen Mina's acceptance as a new wolf in this pack, but Amy's as well."_ Nathan said. _"I believe our alphas have a run to begin?"_

"_Of course we do!"_ Serena chirped up. She started to run, with Darien hot on her heals. He nipped playfully at her shoulders before running alongside her.


	37. Surprise

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but it was actually going to be longer. Finals start tomorrow (with physics… joy), but I have no swimming Monday or Tuesday (which is amazing). So I should update Tuesday since my last finals aren't till Thursday. So… enjoy!

**Chibiangel413**- The books are definitely better. If you ever see Blood and Chocolate, also read the book. In my opinion the differences are even greater than in twilight. The only series I can't comment on is Harry Potter because I hate that series… the writing sucks in my opinion. I've also stopped seeing the movies.

**Estelin**- I actually wasn't planning to put the outer scouts into this story. The story is actually wrapping up so no new people… well except for a couple special guests.

**Grim reaper sakura**- Surprises surprises… I'm glad you like it!

**Ella**- Yes they have been trying… I was sick for the past few weeks myself… pretty sick for a few days then it lingered, went away, came back, and hopefully it's going away for good right now.

**Sarah85**- I knew I was doing it sometimes, but I thought I fixed them all… gotta love them brain farts.

**Raye85**- Everything will be answered soon… don't worry. They won't be answered in this chapter, but they will in the next chapter.

**Silver Moon Goddess 1**- Ya well… gotta change it up and keep it interesting!

**Munyo**- I know you're always reading them, don't worry!

**Lovelyl**- Ya, something like that…

**BloomAmber**- Well two stories are written and finished and two more will be posted some time in January for February. Thanks for finding the error!

* * *

Serena sat in the center of the clearing as the moon rose high in the sky. The packs had just finished a run and were finally dispersing. Darien was off talking to the other guys and the girls were sitting on the other side talking quietly. Mina and Amy had both been accepted into the pack quickly. Now you would never know that they were never part of the pack. Serena had sat down when the run was over and had yet to move. Her tail lazily flicked back and forth, almost like a cat's.

"_Are you alright?" _Darien asked as he walked over. He nuzzled the back of her neck and licked her nose. Serena nodded before dropping her head to the grass and closing her eyes. _"I don't believe you. I knew you should have remained home."_

Serena rolled her eyes and growled in annoyance. That morning she had thrown up and since then Darien had been trying to get her to stay in bed. The only reason she agreed to stay in bed was because she made a deal with Darien. If she remained in bed for the day, Darien would let her come on the run.

"_Darien, I'm fine. My stomach isn't bothering me. I'm just a bit tired." _ Serena said.

"_Then we're leaving. You threw up this morning and now you're tired after a short run. Something is wrong with you."_

"_I'm fine." _Serena growled.

"_That's what you think. I'm going to have Abby come over tomorrow to make sure you are just tired and this morning was nothing special." _ Darien said. His voice was strong and just dared Serena to defy his orders.

"_Darien…" _ Serena sighed. She knew she would eventually lose and didn't feel like fighting.

"_Let's go." _ Darien said. He nudged Serena's shoulder with his nose. Serena stood up and followed Darien home. Usually they would have run home, but Darien made sure the fastest they went was a slow jog.

As soon as they got home, Serena made her way up to their bed and buried herself under the covers. Darien was right behind her and watched as she got comfortable in the bed. Serena sighed in contentment as the warmth sunk into her skin.

"Do you need anything?" Darien asked. He was still trying to decide whether or not he should finish some of the building plans for the company's newest project.

"Ya… I want you next to me." Serena yawned. "It's harder to fall asleep when you're not here."

Darien's decision had been made for him and he smiled as he nodded. Serena was already asleep by the time Darien was ready for bed. He smiled at the sight before climbing in next to her. As soon as he got in, Serena scooted over until she was practically sleeping on him. Darien smiled and wrapped his arms around her before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

oOoOoOo

Serena tried to fight off her stomach so she could keep sleeping, but eventually her stomach won and Serena tore out of bed for the bathroom. If it hadn't been for her enhanced speed, she wouldn't have made it to the toilet. She rested her head on the porcelain bowl and took a deep breath. Serena nearly jumped when Darien started to rub comforting circles on her back.

"_I knew it wasn't a passing thing." _Darien sighed. His voice gently touched Serena's mind, but she still groaned. _"Let's get you back to bed."_ Darien picked his little mate up and strode over to the bed. He gently set her down in the center of their bed before stepping pulling the covers over her. Serena had already fallen asleep again and barely registered anything Darien did.

Darien found his cell phone on his dresser and quickly dialed Abby's number. He wasn't sure what time it was and just hoped he wasn't waking her or Ivan up.

"Good morning Darien. You're up early." Abby said.

"Serena threw up again. She just darted out of the bed." Darien sighed. His eyes never left his sleeping mate as he leaned against the dresser.

"You want me to come over then?" Abby said. "I might not be a doctor or nurse, but I still might give you a theory. I would suggest you calling Jessica McNabb. She's a part of Lita's pack."

"I know who she is." Darien said.

"Right. Well, she is a doctor. I'll come over and see Serena, but I would still suggest making an appointment with Dr. McNabb."

"Alright, I will. When can you get here?" Darien asked.

"Is she still throwing up?" Abby asked.

"No, she's asleep again." Darien sighed.

"Well then, let her get some sleep. Whatever this is, it's taking a toll on her body. I'll be over in an hour. She should have gotten enough rest by then."

"We'll see you then." Darien hung up the phone before leaving the room to grab a few files that he could go over while he watched over Serena.

oOoOoOo

"How is she doing?" Abby asked as she walked into Darien's house. Darien was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee.

"She's changing then getting back in bed right now." Darien replied. "She still claims to just be tired. I'm not so much worried about her being sick, rather her being so tired. I miss her usual bouncy stuff. Usually we have to run more after pack runs, but last night she just wanted to go to sleep."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Abby smiled sweetly. She patted Darien lightly on the shoulder before making her way up to the master bedroom. When she walked in she saw Serena sitting up in bed. The young woman was looking out the window with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Good morning, Serena."

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" Serena asked quietly.

"What?" Abby asked, slightly taken back.

"I'm pregnant." Serena repeated. She looked at Abby before resting her hand on her stomach and looking down.

"You had the dream?" Abby asked. Serena just nodded.

"I saw them."

"Them?" Abby asked.

"I'm having twins." Serena said quietly.

"Twins? O Serena! There haven't be twins in the pack since… since I'm not sure!" Abby said happily.

"One boy, one girl." Serena continued.

"Did you actually see them?" Abby asked.

"No… I just heard them. They told me I had to be careful and listen to my body." Serena replied.

"Well, I believe Darien has made or is making an appointment for you with Jessica McNabb. She'll check you over and make sure everything is alright. Whatever you need, Dr. McNabb will get it."

"Should I have seen them?" Serena asked.

"At some point you will. It's not at all uncommon for the first dream to be that of just their voices." Abby said. "Now, you have a very worried mate and husband waiting for you downstairs."

"O god… he must have been so worried." Serena said. She was about to get up when Darien walked in. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a glass of orange juice in another.

"We must know what's going on." Darien said as he noticed the smiles on Serena and Abby's faces.

"I'll be leaving you two. Darien, I hope you made that appointment like I advised?" Abby said.

"I did…" Darien said. He was just getting more and more confused as the minutes wore on. He looked at Serena for answers. She just smiled and patted the bed next to her. Abby slipped out as Darien made himself comfortable next to Serena.

"I had a dream when I fell back to sleep." Serena started.

"A dream?" Darien asked. His level of confusion was still rising. To him, everything sounded like a riddle.

"I saw nothing, but I heard the most wonderful thing." Serena said. "There were two voices, one male, one female. They told me that they'd see me in a few months and to listen to my body."

"Serena, who's coming? Do we need to get ready? Are there more vampires? Hunters?" Darien's heart rate started to rise as he tried to come up with a defense against whoever was coming.

"No… you'll want these two to come." Serena said. She was actually laughing at him too!

"Serena, what are you talking about?" Darien asked.

"Darien, the voices were that of your son and daughter." Serena whispered. She placed Darien's hand over her stomach. Darien's eyes widened as he looked down at his hand on Serena's stomach. Eventually his brain started to work again and he realized what Serena had said.

"You mean… you mean you're pregnant?" Darien asked.

"With twins." Serena smiled.

"Wha… how?" Darien's brain once more shut down.

"When a werewolf gets pregnant she goes through the same nine months as a normal human as well as all of the same stages. I've been having morning sickness from the pregnancy. However, our children start talking to us, through me, as soon as they're able to. They come through dreams."

"So you've talked to our babies?" Darien asked.

"I couldn't really say anything. I couldn't believe it." Serena replied. "I will next time though."

"So, you've been tired because they've been trying to talk to you?" Darien asked.

"That's what I'm not sure about. I think that's what they're trying to warn me about actually." Serena said, a frown finally appearing on her face. Darien pulled her into his chest and rocked her back and forth. "Dare, I don't want anything to go wrong. I want these puppies… I love them already."

"I love them too and you're not going to lose them. We'll talk to Dr. McNabb later this afternoon and make sure everything is fine." Darien said.

"You've made the appointment?" Serena asked.

"Yes and Dr. McNabb was more than happy to fit us in." Darien said. "Do you want to get some more sleep or what do you want to do? Can you still go for runs? Or should you just stay home and rest? I mean, I don't want you overworking yourself. And dear god, what happens if you get hurt on a run? Or someone tries to challenge you? That's it, you're not leaving the house. You're staying here so I can make sure you and the puppies are safe."

"Darien…" Serena groaned. "First, I'm not sure about the technicalities, we'll just have to ask Dr. McNabb. Second, you know very well you won't be able to keep in this house until the babies are here. I get too restless."

"But all of the dangers…" Darien said. Serena could see him coming up with a mental list of things that could go wrong.

"Our pack trusts us and honors enough they wouldn't use this as a weakness against me or you. I have tripped or stumbled on a run in years… not since I first went on them actually. Also, I won't get overworked. I need to be doing something though."

"I think this is the perfect time for you to finish your book. Actually, I think this is the best ending we could ask for." Darien said.

"How about this… I won't try and do everything I usually do and you let me paint and decorate the kids' rooms?" Serena said. Darien thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but you'll do the painting in set amounts of time so you don't breathe too much of the paint fumes." Darien said.

"Deal." Serena whispered before truly sealing it with a kiss.

oOoOoOo

Serena and Darien sat in the examination room later that afternoon. Dr. McNabb had hugged Serena when they told her the news before starting to go over what she could and could not do. Serena could always change into a wolf, although as the end neared it wasn't recommended. Runs were healthy for the first trimester and part of the second, but after that Serena needed to rest.

Dr. McNabb was worried about Serena's fatigue. She took some blood to run some tests and disappeared from the room. It had been close to twenty minutes since she had left and the couple was getting nervous.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long. Good news, there aren't any viruses or anything. However, some of the other tests will take longer. I'll be running some tests for mono as well as anemia. Let's just hope that it's anemia and not mono…" Dr. McNabb said.

"When will the results me ready?" Serena asked.

"I should have them in a few days. I'm assuming you want me to call you?" Dr. McNabb asked.

"Please, as soon as you can." Darien said.

"Of course. I'll also see about pushing your tests so hopefully we can get them through faster." Dr. McNabb said. "Once we know what you have we'll be able to figure out what to do."

"Alright… thank you doctor." Serena said.

"What should we be doing till the results get back?" Darien asked.

"I would recommend you resting and not overexerting yourself." Dr. McNabb said. "Anything else?"

"I think that's it." Darien said.

"Well, if you need anything, here's my personal number. Give me a call if anything ever comes up." Dr. McNabb said.

"We will." Darien said. He accepted the card before wrapped his arm around Serena and leading her out.


	38. Possessive Much?

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So, I had my first final, but now I don't have a final till Thursday! So, I might post the last chapter tomorrow… yes you read it correctly, the last chapter! This one is sort of the last chapter for the story and the next chapter is just the epilogue. Anyway, enjoy!

**BloomAmber**- Thanks for editing, as always! I'm glad you loved that last chapter!

**Estelin**- Well, you won't really see the months, but instead the day she gives birth. Don't worry, Darien is still pretty possessive…

**James Birdsong**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Sailor cyanide**- I wasn't sure how people to would react to those chapters, but yes it is S/D again and will be till the end!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad I made you happy!

**Chibiangel413**- I don't think there will ever be a movie that's better than the book… there's just so many details in a book that could never be translated into a movie. Plus, novels are just too long to put include everything. But anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying everything!

**Lilcatfish96**- Yes, I will continue posting for the M version. I'm not sure when since I was hoping a few days ago, but that didn't happen. Just keep watching for it!

**Lovelyl**- I figured if you really know what's going on you'll get it, otherwise you'll just ignore those hints. The real scenes are in the other story though!

**Raye85**- I don't mind the questions, in fact I like it because that means you're really into the story. Also, this sort of skips the 9 months. Just so you know, the pack does know… especially since Serena is a public figure amongst the pack.

**Grim reaper sakura-** Yes, they can talk to Sere in her dreams. I just thought it would be interesting… anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying this!

* * *

Serena sighed as she sunk into one of the cushioned chairs in Darien's office. Her stomach looked like it was ready to burst… she felt like she was ready to burst. The babies were due any day.

Dr. McNabb had called about two days later with Serena's results. Serena was anemic and Dr. McNabb said she'd be fine as long as she took iron pills and made sure she kept eating red meat. She made sure to have a diet plan and a bottle of the pills ready for Serena at the front desk of her office. As soon as Darien heard the last part he had his jacket on and was grabbing his keys. Serena growled in annoyance, but followed Darien out. Ever since Serena had started to take the iron pills she had gotten her energy level back up and returned to the same old Serena, except for her growing stomach.

Since Serena's first dream she had actually seen her kids. Every dream they sent her was always black and then they would appear. The little girl had golden hair like her mother, but dark blue eyes like her father. The little boy had gold hair, like his sister and mother, and the light blue eyes of his mother. At first Serena had been upset that neither of the twins looked like Darien, but Darien said he didn't care.

"I thought you were up in bed." Darien said. He looked up at Serena and watched her just sit there. Even with her large stomach, he could never take his eyes off her.

"I was, but I got bored." Serena huffed. "I'm so sick of just laying around all of the time. I wish Endymion and Rini would just come out already." The twins kicked and Serena winced.

"They're getting violent." Darien said.

"They don't like me talking like that actually." Serena growled.

"You know you're not supposed to be though." Darien said. "Dr. McNabb wants you in bed till the babies are born."

"But I'm bored!" Serena whined.

"You sound like you're in high school." Darien laughed. "I'll come up and sit with you if you stay in bed."

"Bring a game?" Serena asked innocently.

"I'll bring one up. Just let me finish reading this." Darien indicated to the paper in his hands.

"Alright, be quick though." Serena said. She pushed herself out of the chair and waddled out of the room.

Darien went back to reading the paper. He was happy he only had one more page so he could relax for the rest of the night with Serena.

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed.

"I'LL BE UP IN A SEC!" Darien replied, not waiting to hear what she wanted. Ever since she had been confined to the bed she had either wanted to be up and moving or have him in bed with her.

"DARIEN!" Serena screeched again, only this time with a bit more panic. Darien's head shot up as the tone finally hit him. He shot out of the chair and ran over to the stairs. Serena was standing in the middle of the chair looking down. Darien looked down and noticed the water at her feet.

Darien jumped up the stairs and grabbed Serena around the waist. He brought her down to the bottom of the stairs. Their living room had been transformed into a delivery room. Some werewolves had wolf puppies while others had human babies. There was no telling in what form the infants would be delivered so pack births were held at the parent's home.

"Dr. McNabb? We need you over here… Serena's water just broke… yes she's in the living room… ok… I will… ok… see you soon." Serena could hear Darien make the call to her doctor as she settled herself on the pillows that she had set up. "Abby!..."

"Darien, get off the fucking phone and get over here!" Serena yelled. Darien was instantly by her side, but he was still on the phone. Serena growled and reached up to grab the offending object. She flung it across the room as soon as she had it in her hand.

"Sere!" Darien cried in protest.

"Abby will call the others." Serena replied. Darien nodded and sat behind Serena. Serena instantly relaxed into his touch and rested her head on his shoulder.

oOoOoOo

It had been hours since Serena had gone into labor. Dr. McNabb and Abby had rushed over. They let Darien stay in with Serena until her contractions started to come to close to one another. Darien put up a fight so they called Mike and Jack in to drag him out.

Since then Darien had been pacing in front of the closed sliding doors. The others were lounging about. All of those in attendance winced every time Serena cried out as another contraction hit. After every scream, Serena would plead to have Darien come back to her. The first few times the guys had to hold him back before he broke down the door to go after her.

"Are we going to have to go through the same thing?" Amy asked. She was sitting next to Zack, idly playing with his fingers.

"Most likely. I believe more werewolf births are completely natural." Zack explained. "Plus, we can't go to a hospital since we are never sure if the babies will come out as wolves or humans."

"An ultra sound wouldn't work?" Amy asked.

"I've never really thought about it." Zack shrugged. "I mean, it should work… It's just that most of us like to stick to tradition. The biggest change a pack makes is if it has to move. Even that can be quite a shock."

"What about alpha changes?" Amy asked.

"There's a shock that runs through the pack for a while, but usually one is bred and raised to be an alpha so it really isn't surprising." Zack said.

"Darien, your mate would like to see you." Abby said with a big smile. She had barely finished her sentence when Darien rushed past her to get into the room. Everyone else stood up to go in, but Abby stopped them. "Only Darien right now. I'd also assume Darien will be quite protective for a day or two so you might just have to wait."

"Make that a definite." Dr. McNabb said. Her bag was in her hand and her smock draped over her arm. "He asked me if she was fine and if I was done then kicked me out."

"Everyone should go home then. Darien will call you when you can come over and see the babies."

oOoOoOo

Serena stared down at her twins. Rini had come out as a human baby while Endymion was delivered as a wolf. Serena was happy Abby and Dr. McNabb were there since they knew how to deliver the wolf births. Endymion's claws were already sharp and Serena was sure he would have torn her apart if Dr. McNabb hadn't be there to help things along. Darien currently had Rini in his arms while Serena was drying Endy's fur. Darien couldn't believe that after all of these months, he was finally holding his baby girl.

As soon as Darien was sure Serena was fine and everything Dr. McNabb and Abby needed to do was done, he kicked them out. He was waiting for everyone else to leave before moving Serena and the babies upstairs. He heard most of the people leave, but could still smell Mike and Mina waiting outside. Darien couldn't hold the growl he let out, causing Serena to look up at him.

"They're our friends, Dare. They just want to see the babies and know everything is alright." Serena said when she realized what was wrong.

"Doesn't matter… I want them out." Darien replied. "They can see the babies when they're older and can protect themselves."

"Darien, they aren't going to hurt the babies." Serena sighed. Darien continued to ignore Serena's logic and just stared at the door.

Darien pulled out his phone careful so not to disturb the sleeping baby in his arms. He growled a "get out" before slamming his phone shut. He glared at the door, until his daughter start to wiggle and cry in his arm.

"Darien, give her to me." Serena said. Endy was still fast asleep on her lab. Serena held out her arms and Darien reluctantly allowed his wife to take hold of their daughter. She cooed quietly and rocked her daughter in his arms until the baby fell back to sleep.

"Did I do something wrong?" Darien asked quietly.

"You just got overworked and she sensed it so it made her upset. Don't worry about, Dare." Serena replied. "Can we go up to bed now? My back's absolutely killing me."

"Of course." Darien said. Serena handed him Rini once more before picking up Endy from her lap. Darien helped Serena up from the floor. She wobbled a bit, but Darien wrapped his free arm around her to stead her. When they made it to their room, Darien set Rini in her crib before taking Endy from Serenity.

Serena sighed as she sunk into the blankets and comforter. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of Darien stroking their son's fur. "He'll be a wolf for a while." Serena said.

"How long?" Darien asked. "And how long till Rini can change?"

"Abby nor Dr. McNabb knew. They said they might learn by themselves or we'll have to teach them at some point."

"How will we feed him then?" Darien asked. "Will he take a bottle?"

"I'm not bottle feeding either of my babies." Serena said. "I just have to change for him to get milk."

"Can he open his eyes?" Darien asked.

"Not right now, but he should in a few days. Since he's still part human some of his development will be faster." Serena explained. "Now come to bed. I've had to go through labor without you… you're not getting away from me now."

"You know that wasn't my choice." Darien said as he joined Serena in their bed. "The guys usually had to hold me back."

"Abby said something about you becoming to protective and possessive." Serena said. She sighed in contentment as she cuddled up against Darien. Within a few minutes, Serena was asleep. Darien held her close to his body as he listened to her even breathing. He looked at the two cribs at the foot at the bed and smiled knowing his son and daughter were asleep there. He eventually fell asleep with the help of the even breathing of the three most important people in his life.


	39. Following Their Paw Prints

**A/N**- Alright, so there's going to be another author's note at the end of the chapter as well… Since I got 12 reviews yesterday… here's the last chapter! I also just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter takes place about 17.5-18 years later… So I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!

**Sailor Cyanide**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Estelin**- I thought I explained it, but Serena has to transform in order for Endy to nurse. When he gets a bit older he will be able to change and everything will go back to normal.

**Grim Reaper Sakura**- I wasn't initially sure what to name Endy, but I figured it would fit. I understand the overprotective father because I'm an only child so I'm a complete daddy's girl. I can usually get what I want (although I don't always use that to my advantage…), but I have to put up with some of the over-protectiveness.

**Chibiangel413**-They are very lucky parents…

**Magic713**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Lilcatfish96**- Thank you! I'm glad you've loved this story!

**Ella**- In this story… it is possible to have one of each.

**BloomAmber**- Since I don't have a beta, I do appreciate you correcting me. Plus I've gotten used to it and I no it's constructive and not anything to bring me down. Plus I know you still love the story, which I'm happy about!

**Lovelyl**- Wow sounds long and hard… I know I was actually two weeks late so I was just a pain for my mother and she eventually got a C-section to get me out…

**Raye85**- Well, I fast forward almost 18 years so you'll get to see how at least Rini turned out and a little about Endy.

**Silver Moon Goddess**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Sunny38**- They're just like brother and sister because they'll both eventually be able to change.

* * *

Serena and Darien sat proudly on a rock at one side of the clearing in the forest. It was the same clearing where the pack had been ending their runs, including the one where Serena started to show signed of her pregnancy. The pack had grown in the years. Part of the growth was due to Lita's pack officially becoming a part of Darien and Serena's.

Lita had relinquished her title as alpha so she could pursue a career in cooking. She now owned and ran a five star restaurant in one of the newest hotels in the city. Nicholi helped with the expenses and made sure everything ran smoothly. They now had two kids, Lilly and Nicholas. Lita had insisted on keeping the name sin the family, but Nicholi didn't want his son to have the exact same name as them.

Rei and Jacj were still traveling around the world. Their life had barely slowed down when Rei got pregnant only a few months after Serena had Rini and Endy. The couple had a son who they named Riley. He was the most traveled child that they knew. He always insisted on bringing something home for everyone, no matter what the cost.

Mina and Mike had settled right into pack life. Mina gave birth a few weeks after Rei to a little girl. Kristin and Rini immediately became friends as soon as Kristin was able to transform into her human form. Mike helped Darien with the company while Mina became the pack's teacher. She taught everyone's children in the various grades. She even had her first class going to college in the fall.

Amy had been right when it came to the sonogram. The wolves were now able to know if their children would be born as humans or puppies. A few of the women still preferred not to know and give birth in their homes, but a few had started to go to the hospital to give birth. Amy was the first to give birth in the hospital. Dr. McNabb oversaw the pregnancy just in case the sonogram was wrong and the baby was born a wolf. Luckily, it was correct and Amy and Zack welcomed Zack Jr. into the world.

Unfortunately, in some senses the pack had gotten smaller. A few of the older members of the pack had died, including Nathan. A younger wolf from Lita's pack, Helios, was currently training to take of Nathan's place. Instead of attending the lessons that Mina held, he would spend time with the elders. At one point he left to visit other packs and learn what he could from then.

"_You look tired._" Darien said as he nuzzled the top of Serena's head.

"_I am."_ Serena said. She flopped to her side, landing partially on Darien's stomach. She brought her golden head up to rest upon Darien's paws. Darien set his own head down on hers.

"_Are you pregnant again? Any dreams?"_ Darien asked.

"_Not this time. I'm just tired. Tonight's run was longer than usual. Plus I've been up for a few nights helping Mina plan a prom for the kids."_ Serena sighed.

"_I told you to get some sleep…"_ Darien said.

"_I know, but we get into a groove." _Serena tried to explain.

"_You won't be working tonight, you're going to sleep as soon as we get home. Then you're going to sleep in and I'll make you breakfast in bed."_

"_Mmmm… breakfast in bed? You mean like French toast with bacon on the side?"_

"_French toast and bacon it is." _Darien said.

"_What about the kids? Are you going to take care of them too?" _Serena asked.

"_Rini is spending the night with Lilly and Kristin while Endy is going to be at Zack's with the boys."_ Darien said. _"So I get time to just focus on you."_

"_Sounds good to me." _Serena said._ "Are we ready to go back?"_

"_I'd say we are." _The two alphas stood up and jumped down to the grass. They were slowly making their way back when a white wolf stopped them.

"_May I speak to you?"_

"_Of course." _Darien said. He sat back on his haunches. Serena did the same and waited for the wolf to speak again.

"_I was wondering if I could have your permission to take Rini to the prom." _

Serena smiled mentally, making sure she sent the image to Darien. Other than her smile, she was silent. She knew it was hard for Darien since Rini was his little girl. He was still protective over her even though she was nearly an adult.

"_Darien, he's expecting an answer…" _ Serena said after a few minutes.

"_I'll tear your throat out myself if anything happens to her, but yes, you may take my daughter to the prom."_ Darien said.

"_Thank you sir. I promise you I won't hurt her, I'd never do that to her." _ The young wolf bounded off happily back into the bush.

"_I'm proud of you."_ Serena purred.

"_Why?" _ Darien asked confused.

"_Because you're letting Rini live and not protecting her from everything anymore." _ Serena said. They made it only a few more feet before Darien was knocked over by a black smaller black wolf. Serena smiled at the sight. Rini had tackled her father to the ground and if they were human, would be hugging him right now. Although Rini had blonde hair in her human form, she had black fur, just like her father, as a wolf. No one knew how it happened since no other wolf seemed to have two different colors for hair and fur.

"_Thank you Daddy!" _

"_That boy moves fast." _Darien groaned.

"_I can't believe you said yes. I mean, Endy already threatened him, but I figured you'd still say no."_

"_Endy threatened him as well?" _Serena asked.

"_Yesterday. He said he'd have an eye on him at prom and if he made a wrong move he wouldn't know what happened." _Rini explained.

"_I'm sure both are empty threats since nothing will happen. Now Rini, don't you have a sleepover to get to?" _Serena asked.

"_O ya! But first, can we go shopping tomorrow for a dress?" _Rini asked.

"_Of course. We'll go sometime in the early afternoon so you can get home and get some homework done." _Serena said.

"_Alright… bye Mom, bye Dad!" _ Rini jumped back and started running back through the woods.

"_Your son is too much like you." _Serena sighed.

"_And that's a bad thing?" _Darien asked.

"_You're both far too overprotective." _Serena growled. She jumped up and ran back to the house. She beat Darien to their house and up to their room. She claimed the bathroom, although Darien quickly joined her. They were in bed and sound asleep within minutes of getting out of the bath.

oOoOoOo

Serena helped Rini with the last few curls in her hair. Prom night had finally arrived and Rini could barely sit still. Serena had barely been able to get her into the chair so she could do her daughter's hair. Rini's prom dress was a maroon satin that fell to mid thigh. Dark roses and vines decorated the material subtly as well.

The two women stopped when they heard the doorbell ring. They knew Darien would be answering the floor since Endy had already left to pick up Lilly. Rini sent her mother out of the room so the whatever damage her father was planning to inflict would be lessened.

"Good evening Helios. You look handsome." Serena said as she walked down the stairs.

"Thank you and Good evening to you as well." Helios lowered his head in respect as Serena joined her husband.

Everyone turned as Rini made her way down the stairs. She was blushing slightly since all of the attention had turned to her. Helios' jaw had dropped, but Darien had growled quietly and Helios snapped his mouth closed.

"Picture time!" Serena said, breaking the tension in the room.

Helios took Rini's hand as she came to the last step. Rini and Helios let Serena take a few pictures before leaving the house. Mina had picked a spot in the woods that was close enough for everyone to get to by walking, so Helios tucked Rini's arm in his and started leading her to the clearing. Darien watched from the open until they had disappeared. Serena was able to wiggle her way into his arms. Unlike her husband, she was smiling as she watched her daughter disappear into the forest.

"Six more hours till he brings her home." Darien said.

"I think they're cute together." Serena smiled. Darien rolled his eyes, but pulled Serena into the house.

Serena knew she wouldn't be able to convince Darien to go to bed before Rini got home so she was content to just spend the night watching TV with him. Darien found a movie playing on one of the channels and set the remote down. Serena made herself comfortable and was asleep before the movie was half over.

As the night wore on, Darien calmed down. So far Endy hadn't called saying something happened and he was needed. Darien knew this was a good sign so he let his muscles relax. He was idly running a hand up and down Serena's arm as he switched channels when he heard the door open and shut quietly.

"Have a good night, baby girl?" Darien asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up Serena.

"You stayed up?" Rini asked. Darien shushed her and she looked over to see her mother fast asleep.

"I didn't want to wake your mother. Now, did you have a fun time?"

"It was amazing." Rini smiled. "Thank you for letting me go."

"Your welcome… now, are you and Helios planning on dating?"

"I'm not sure actually…" Rini said. Darien noticed the frown that started to form, but that Rini quickly turned into another smile.

"I'm sure something will happen. That boy couldn't take his eyes off of you. If he has any brains he'll be asking me if he can date you."

"Daddy, he's probably scared of you." Rini said. "I'm still surprised he asked you if he could take me to prom." Rini said. "I'm going to bed… I'll see you and Mom in the morning." Rini kissed her father's forehead before skipping upstairs and back to her room. She had just left when her brother came in.

Endy shrugged off his jacket and rolled his neck out. He had a stupid smiled plastered on his face and Darien knew why since the smile was so familiar. "She said yes, didn't she?"

"Why are you still up? I told you I'd call if anything happened to Rini." Endy said. His voice was nearly identical to his father's now.

"Your mother's asleep." Darien answered. "I'll take her up to bed soon."

"Alright… well then, goodnight."

"Endy… she said yes, didn't she?" Darien repeated his answer.

"She did." Endy said, his stupid smile returning. Darien knew his son was planning on asking Lilly to be his girlfriend some time during prom. The past few days the young man had been anxious and nervous, tipping Darien up.

"Are they home?" Serena yawned as she stretched against Darien's lap.

"They are and both have the silliest smiles." Darien said.

"So it went well." Serena said softly.

"Very well. Endy asked Lilly to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Now it's just Helios' turn."

"He has to ask you first." Serena said as she stood up. Darien turned off the tv and started to follow her up to their room. Endy's light was just turning off as they passed his room.

"He already did." Darien whispered. "Everyone's getting their fairytale it seems."

"I've had mine forever it seems." Serena said with a smile. She changed into a light satin nightgown before getting into bed. "And I wouldn't change a thing about it."

"Me either… me either." Darien said as he held Serena against him and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So that's it… this story is over. I know… it's sad, but true. I hope everyone enjoyed M&W! I don't know about a sequel and right now there's no sequel planned. If I did one it would be about Rini and Helios probably. So, I know people will still ask for one, but you would at least have my answer for now.

Also, Rini's prom dress is on my profile! If you want to see it… go look!

Another thank you to all of the readers and especially the reviewers! I love all of you guys!


End file.
